Mundo Alice
by Etoile Polaire
Summary: Cada persona tiene secretos que afectan su vida, secretos que influyen en su obrar, pensar y vivir. Cada persona es un mundo diferente, con sueños, anhelos, miedos, inseguridades, amistades y experiencias diferentes. Similares quizá pero nunca iguales. Y es solo hasta que entras de forma permanente en la vida de alguien mas cuando descubres... (Sinopsis completa en el interior)
1. Sinopsis

Cada persona tiene secretos que afectan su vida, secretos que influyen en su obrar, pensar y vivir.

Cada persona es un mundo diferente, con sueños, anhelos, miedos, inseguridades, amistades y experiencias diferentes. Similares quizá pero nunca iguales.

Y es solo hasta que entras de forma permanente en la vida de alguien mas cuando descubres esos secretos, ese mundo...

La vida de Mikan nunca ha sido fácil, su mundo y sus secretos están llenos de dolor y lágrimas. Un mundo lleno de oscuridad.

La vida de Natsume es complicada, y al igual que ella su mundo y secretos están llenos de dolor y batallas perdidas. Su vida está rodeada de tinieblas.

Pero cuando tienes fe y la esperanza de que algún día todo cambiará las cosas comienzan a solucionarse.

Esta es la historia de ellos dos. La historia de como dos mundos destrozados chocan un día y como poco a poco comienzan a sanarse, a restaurarse, y a transformarse.

Esta es la historia de, mundo Alice.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola, sé que hace mucho no escribía ni actualizaba la historia y lo lamento mucho. Este no es un nuevo capítulo, es solo que le hice pequeñas modificaciones antes de seguir con los nuevos por lo que estaré re-subiendo la historia. Espero la disfruten**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en la academia Alice y las clases transcurrían sin contratiempos por todo el campus. Los estudiantes de la clase 3-B hablaban animadamente sin importarles que el ruido que hacían pudiera ser escuchado desde el corredor.

Era la hora de estudio para ellos y, como sucedía desde que estaban en los cursos elementales, los estudiantes de aquella clase hacían lo que querían. A pesar de que estaban en el último año y llevaban tanto tiempo enseñándoles, pocos maestros podían dictar una clase sin interrupciones, ni hablar de mantener el orden durante las horas libres.

El profesor Nayuri hace muchos años había optado por hacerles caso omiso y vigilarlos desde su escritorio mientras leía algo que lo relajara. El día de hoy era un libro de acción.

Los diecinueve estudiantes estaban distribuidos en sus grupos de amigos. El más notorio era el de Natsume Hyuuga. No solo porque era el más grande sino también por sus integrantes. Se podría decir que si la clase respetaba a alguien era a Natsume.

Sin embargo, al usuario del fuego aquello no le importaba, de hecho, lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en que carajos estaba haciendo ahí. Estaba cansado y con sueño debido a la misión de la noche anterior lo que hacía que su mal humor empeorara. Honestamente las clases eran la menor de sus preocupaciones, y dado su estado de ánimo actual preferiría estar solo en su habitación o en alguna parte del bosque donde nadie lo molestara.

Pero quizás ese era el punto. Su mejor amigo Ruka no quería que estuviera solo. Estaba seguro que él se había dado cuenta que la oscuridad en la que vivía se había hecho más densa en los últimos meses y comenzaba a agobiarlo.

Suspirando apartó la mirada de su manga y la fijó en la ventana observando el suave movimiento de los árboles.

—… de los cursos inferiores vio a alguien nuevo rondando por el campus el día de ayer.

Las palabras de Anna capturaron la atención de Natsume que sin dejar de ver los árboles comenzó a escuchar la conversación de sus tres amigas.

—Eso no es nada especial, Anna. Muchas personas vienen para hacer negocios con los directores —dijo Sumire mientras se arreglaba las uñas de las manos.

—Sí, pero esto es diferente.

—¿Oh? —dijo Sumire levantando una ceja.

—El chico dijo que ella era joven, más o menos de nuestra edad y que _iba acompañada por Narumi y a_ lguien extraño.

Natsume frunció el ceño. ¿Porque los de la academia dejarían entrar a alguien de la edad de ellos? Normalmente le prohibirían la entrada a cualquiera que fuera menor de veinticinco años.

—Debe ser la hija de algún millonario o senador —dijo Nonoko encogiéndose de hombros—. No hay forma que sea una nueva estudiante. Estamos a mitad de año, además no es posible que los directores hayan encontrado a un usuario Alice con esta edad.

Anna frunció el ceño.

—Que no haya pasado antes no significa que no pueda pasar.

—Nonoko tiene razón —dijo Sumire sin mirarlas—. La única forma de ocultar un alice durante tanto tiempo es si lo sabes manejar, y para eso debiste haberlo entrenado. Los directores lo habrían notado entonces.

Nonoko asintió.

—Además, aunque hubiera la remota posibilidad de que tenga un alice este debe ser muy débil para haber pasado la detección de los altos mandos hasta ahora. No hay forma en que la academia se tome las molestias de traerla cuando solo nos queda este año de preparatoria.

—No lo sé, chicas, pero yo creo que será una estudiante nueva —dijo Anna sonriendo.

—De ser así probaré todas tus invenciones por una semana. No hay forma de que eso pase —dijo Sumire mirando los azules ojos de su amiga.

Natsume volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. La única forma de que una nueva estudiante llegara ahora era si estaba involucrada con Z. Y por lo que sabía la clase de habilidades peligrosa no había encontrado a algún niño o joven relacionado con ellos en meses.

* * *

En uno de los apartamentos del edificio de preparatoria una joven de cabello castaño desempacaba lentamente sus escasas pertenencias, teniendo gran cuidado al moverse.

Su nueva vivienda constaba de una pequeña cocina, una sala de descanso con balcón, el dormitorio y el baño. La mayoría de las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco a excepción de la pared principal del dormitorio que era de color crema. El ambiente le recordaba mucho a los hospitales que había visto a lo largo de su vida, lo cual ahora que lo pensaba era irónico dada su condición actual.

Si no fuera porque el profesor Narumi le había dicho que era la decoración estándar habría creído que era otra obra de Reiji.

Suspirando con cansancio terminó de guardar en el cajón de su escritorio el pequeño cofre donde ocultaba sus posesiones más preciadas para luego asegurarlo con un candado. Era algo temporal mientras le encontraba un lugar más seguro. El bloqueo no detendría a cualquier alice que quisiera espiar, pero al menos le permitiría notar si alguien husmeaba allí.

Agotada y dolorida se dirigió al baño y se desvistió sin mirarse al espejo. No tenía sentido ver sus moretones cuando con cada movimiento le recordaban que allí estaban.

Un siseó escapó de sus labios cuando el chorro de agua golpeó con fuerza el corte de su hombro. Cerrando los ojos apoyó la frente en la fría baldosa y dejó que el calor del agua relajara sus músculos. Quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas parecían haberse secado semanas atrás siendo remplazadas por un frío entumecimiento que consumía su alma.

Abriendo los ojos terminó de bañarse en un estado robótico y se alistó para dormir. No era más de mediodía, pero mañana era su primer día de clases y quería recuperar toda la fuerza posible.

Solo esperaba que esta vez las pesadillas se alejaran de sus sueños y que nadie intentara entrar en su habitación.

* * *

El amanecer pronto llegó y los estudiantes de la academia alice comenzaron su rutina diaria, preparándose para clase.

Lentamente los salones fueron llenándose de estudiantes, y nuevamente el salón 3—B bullía de actividad, aunque esta vez era porque las clases aun no comenzaban.

Fuera del edificio un hombre rubio con camiseta rosada esperaba paciente a que llegara su nueva estudiante mientras saludaba sonriendo a los rezagados alumnos que corrían para llegar al salón antes de que sonara la campana de inicio. Un par de minutos antes del primer timbre divisó a la morena que se acercaba a él.

—Buenos días, Mikan —saludó sonriente tan pronto la joven se detuvo a unos pasos de él—. ¿Descansaste bien?

Mikan lo miró en silencio.

La sonrisa de Narumi disminuyó un poco al obtener la acostumbrada respuesta de la joven. Estaba seguro que podía contar con sus dedos la cantidad de palabras que ella había dicho desde que la conoció una semana atrás.

—Ven te mostrare tu salón de clases —dijo Narumi comenzando a caminar—. Como pronto descubrirás tus compañeros son algo… ruidosos, pero estoy seguro que te acogerán muy bien. Si llegas a tener algún problema de cualquier tipo siempre puedes venir a mí o a uno de los profesores. Estaremos encantados de ayudarte.

Mikan bufó. Aún tenía que conocer a la primera persona que en verdad quisiera ayudarla.

—También puedes acudir a tu pareja para pedirle ayuda —continuó Narumi ajeno a la reacción de la morena—. La academia asigna a todos los estudiantes un compañero de su mismo salón con el cual realizarán la mayoría de proyectos y trabajos en grupo, y con la que deberán estar en todos los simulacros o emergencias que pueda haber.

Suspirando Mikan fijó su mirada en los ventanales a medida que caminaban por los pasillos. Con o sin pareja no habría diferencia en las cosas. Su vida aun seguiría llena de problemas y malos tratos, lo único diferente era como y de quien lo escondía.

—Es aquí —dijo Narumi disculpándose con la mirada por el ruido—. Entra cuando te llame.

Asintiendo Mikan observó al profesor entrar en el salón, y apoyó la cabeza en la pared observando las nubes pasar mientras escuchaba el animado saludo del profesor. El bullicio cesó casi de inmediato, aunque no sin antes de que un par de estudiantes hicieran rudos comentarios sobre la vestimenta de Narumi.

A medida que Narumi hablaba con la clase Mikan no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había llegado allí; como había pasado de una mala situación a una peor. Hubo un tiempo en que pensó que sus problemas no podían ser más graves, pero evidentemente se había equivocado.

La alegre voz del profesor la llamó. Suspirando se alejó de la pared y entró en el salón.

* * *

La atención de todos estaba puesta en la recién llegada. Incluso Natsume había dejado su lectura al escuchar que una nueva integrante se uniría a su clase desde ese día.

Narumi sonrió cálidamente ante el evidente interés de la clase y esperó a que la joven se colocara junto a él antes de presentarla.

—Clase, ella es Mikan Sakura. Por condiciones especiales ha sido aceptada a estas alturas del año escolar y de la preparatoria. Espero le den una calurosa bienvenida —Volviéndose hacia Mikan añadió—. ¿Quieres decir algo?

La ambarina mirada de Mikan se posó en él segundos antes de que ella negara levemente con la cabeza.

Era obvio, pensó Narumi. Suspirando volvió su atención a la clase.

—La pareja de Mikan será Natsume. Y antes de que alguno replique —añadió apresuradamente Narumi al ver que varios estudiantes comenzaban a quejarse—, por ninguna razón habrá cambios, tendrán que adaptarse a ello les guste o no. Y eso te incluye a ti Hyuuga.

Natsume entrecerró los ojos enojado por la situación, pero Narumi ignoró su fulminante mirada y en cambio susurró algo en el oído de Mikan, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza. Cuando terminó volvió a sonreír y dijo en voz alta:

—El día de hoy les daré esta hora libre para que conozcan a Mikan, pero no quiero ningún inconveniente. Si escucho que alguno de ustedes está armando alboroto volveremos a la clase y tendrán trabajo extra.

La mayoría de la clase gimió en protesta, pero no dijeron nada. Satisfecho Narumi mandó a Mikan a sentarse antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y sacar de su maletín varios papeles en los cuales comenzó a trabajar. Inmediatamente las animadas voces de los alumnos llenaron el salón.

Ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros Mikan se dirigió a la parte de atrás del salón pasando junto a Natsume y sus amigos y se acomodó en la última banca escogiendo la esquina junto a la ventana. Le costó un poco encontrar una posición que no la lastimara, pero cuando lo logró sacó un libro de su maleta y comenzó a leer.

Acababa de terminar el primer párrafo cuando alguien se paró frente a su puesto. Apretando con fuerza el libro, fingió no darse cuenta esperando que su compañero captara la indirecta y se marchara. Por supuesto, eso nunca paso.

—Hola, soy Anna, y ellos son mis amigos —dijo la chica frente a ella mientras señalaba a las ocho personas sentadas dos filas más abajo de Mikan—, Sumire, Nonoko, Hotaru, Koko, Yuu, Kitsu, Ruka y el gruñón junto a la ventana es Natsume, tu pareja.

Resignada Mikan levantó la vista y observó calladamente a Anna esperando que volviera a hablar.

—Nos preguntábamos si querrías sentarte junto a nosotros, hay un puesto libre junto a Natsume, o si prefieres puedes hacerte detrás. Nadie ocupa esas dos bancas —dijo Anna alegremente señalando las dos bancas vacías tras ella.

Mikan la miró por unos segundos más antes de volver su mirada a la ventana junto a ella. Dándose cuenta del rechazo Anna frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Si cambias de opinión siempre eres bienvenida —dijo antes de marcharse.

Mikan observó a la joven de cabellos rosados volver con sus amigos antes de dirigir su mirada a Narumi al darse cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente. Luego de unos segundos volvió a leer su libro.

* * *

Natsume miró no por primera vez a la joven sentada en la última fila. El día estaba por terminar y hasta ahora ella no había hablado con nadie. Pensaba que era imposible estar rodeado de personas y no decir al menos una palabra en todo el día, pero de alguna manera la recién llegada lo había conseguido.

Por supuesto eso era algo que no debería importarle. Lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer no era su problema siempre y cuando no pusiera en peligro a su hermana y amigos. Pero por una razón que no conocía le molestaba. No, eso era mentira, sabía la razón de su interés.

A diferencia de sus compañeros de clase que tenían curiosidad en ella porque era nueva, o del interés de sus amigos debido a su especial ingreso, su razón se debía a los ojos de la recién llegada, más específicamente a lo que había en ellos.

No le había costado mucho notar la oscura nube que se escondía en su ambarina mirada porque no era la primera vez que lo veía. El novio de su hermana, Youichi, había tenido una expresión similar cuando llegó a la academia dos años atrás; pero sobre todo llevaba viendo esa expresión de soledad desde hacía años cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

Se dice que los secretos de todos son diferentes y el impacto que tienen en cada persona es tan diverso que no puedes saber que tanto le afecta hasta que la conozcas bien. Y quizás tienen razón, pero también se dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y a veces solo se necesita a alguien capaz de leerlos, alguien que haya sentido algo similar para conocer la oscuridad de la persona.

Y él podía ver la de ella.


	3. Capítulo 2

Las clases iban y venían en una cadencia monocromática para Mikan. Cada hora que pasaba era igual que la anterior; no importaba si la clase tenía hora libre, si el profesor explicaba tema nuevo o si sus compañeros interrumpían la mayoría de las clases con sus pesadas bromas; para ella solo era una hora menos que la acercaba a su cruda realidad. Era como si todo lo que pasaba en el salón fuera una ilusión de la que no hacía parte.

La academia le había dado dos semanas para acostumbrarse al cambio antes de que tuviera que reportarse con el director de la rama elemental y comenzar sus entrenamientos. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Hasta el momento dos días habían pasado y ella seguía siendo el centro de atención de su clase. Aunque por lo que había oído en los dormitorios nuevos rumores comenzaban a crearse debido a su silencio. Honestamente le daba igual lo que pensasen o dijeran, no estaba allí para hacer amigos. De hecho, no estaría allí si fuera su elección, pero como siempre ella jamás tenía elección.

Suspirando apartó la mirada de su libro de matemáticas y la fijó en el nublado cielo. Pronto iba a llover.

—¡Sakura! Si tiene tiempo libre para mirar por la ventana ocúpelo resolviendo los siguientes quince ejercicios —tronó el profesor Jinno desde el tablero.

Mikan miró al profesor de matemáticas encogiéndose ligeramente ante su enojo y murmurando una rápida disculpa, tan bajo que solo ella escuchó. Fijó su atención en su cuaderno.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Mikan cuando segundos más tarde Jinno continuó explicando uno de los ejercicios a resolver.

Intentando evitar ser regañada de nuevo, se apresuró a anotar lo que el profesor escribía en el tablero. Sin embargo, cuando la explicación acabó y el salón quedó sumido en el silencio mientras cada uno trabajaba en los demás ejercicios, Mikan volvió nuevamente su mirada a la ventana.

No tenía sentido fingir que estaba trabajando cuando ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. No era la primera vez en aquellos tres días en que se sentía perdida durante las clases. Más de la mitad de los temas no los comprendía era como si fuera un lenguaje extraño. Lo último que recordaba haber aprendido en matemáticas era las operaciones con fraccionarios, no había forma que pudiera resolver operaciones de cálculo avanzado.

Agotada cerró los ojos deseando estar en otro lugar, deseando poder ser libre, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

La clase terminó y Jinno pasó por los lugares recogiendo los trabajos. Avergonzada Mikan mantuvo sus ojos en el cuaderno y cuando él llegó junto a ella apretó fuertemente sus manos en su regazo.

—Venga a verme luego de clases, Sakura —ordenó severamente Jinno antes de alejarse y recoger sus cosas.

Luego de varios minutos Mikan finalmente aflojó sus manos y levantó la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos rubíes que la miraban fijamente. Nerviosa se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y salió del salón con la mirada baja.

* * *

Natsume arrojó otra piedra al lago frente a él y la vio rebotar con ojos ausentes.

En unas horas tenía otra misión. Era un trabajo fácil, solo tenía que acompañar a un diputado a una reunión del congreso y protegerlo de cualquier amenaza posible. Debería estar aliviado de poder regresar esa misma noche, de no tener que correr riesgos extra. Sin embargo, su agitación no disminuía. Estaba comenzando a hundirse bajo el peso de cada misión, de cada entrenamiento y sobre todo bajo la culpa que lo carcomía en el interior por cada vida que tomaba.

Se sentía abrumado, y confundido. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba bien y mal, sus límites estaban cada vez más borrosos y no sabía ya que pensar.

Su hermana estaba convencida de que era alguien bueno, ¿pero si ella conociera la sangre que manchaba sus manos aún lo diría?

Las pocas veces que había asesinado era porque no quedaba más salida. Si esas personas no morían muchos saldrían lastimados, así que estaba bien ¿no? Al menos así era como sus compañeros de habilidades peligrosas lo veían. ¿Entonces porque no podía quitarse la culpa? Y si era algo malo, ¿por qué intentaban convencerlo de lo contrario?

Sabía que la parte oscura de la academia jugaba con la mente. ¿Pero dónde estaba el juego? ¿Acaso su papel de peón se convirtió en algo más grande y él aun no lo veía? ¿O era que ya no le importaba? Quizás luego de tantos años siendo usado por los altos mandos comenzó a acostumbrarse, a adaptarse a ellos luego de darse cuenta que sus posibilidades de huir de ese mundo eran cada vez más escasas. Aunque de ser así, ¿no debería desaparecer aquel sentimiento de angustia para ser remplazado por uno de indiferencia?

Exasperado arrojó otra piedra con más fuerza que antes. ¿Qué se supone que debería pensar? ¿Cómo se supone que pueda distinguir el mal del bien, si desde que entró en la academia no ha hecho sino recibir señales mezcladas?

¿Acaso no hay nadie que pudiera ayudarlo?

—Por favor… —susurró Natsume mirando al cielo—… si estás allí, ayúdame. Has que alguien me saque de esta confusión, de esta oscuridad. Manda a alguien que me ayude.

* * *

El atardecer descendía sobre el campus de la academia y la primera estrella de la noche ya era visible tras las nubes en el anaranjado cielo. Los estudiantes entraban y salían de sus dormitorios, algunos en grupos, otros solos y con prisa.

Mikan caminaba lo más rápido que su dolorido cuerpo le permitía apretando fuertemente los puños dentro de su chaqueta negra, intentando detener el temblor de sus manos. Su garganta también le dolía por las ganas de llorar, pero ninguna lágrima se formaba en sus ojos.

Subiendo el último tramo de escaleras sacó la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y jugó con ella hasta llegar a su puerta. Una vez estuvo a salvo, dentro de su apartamento se recostó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Su reunión con Jinno había sido peor de lo que había imaginado. Sabía que el profesor iba a estar enojado, pero nunca esperó que en su indignación gesticulara con las manos mientras la reprendía. Le había costado todo su autocontrol no retroceder, ni encogerse ante sus gestos.

El temblor de sus manos aumentó ante el recuerdo hasta el punto que fue incontrolable. No podía dejar de repetir las palabras del profesor en su cabeza.

 _¿Crees que eres mejor que los demás?_

 _¡No! Jamás lo creí_ , quiso gritar, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Una vez más las palabras resonaron en su mente, pero ya no era la voz de Jinno. No, esta voz era más ronca y muy, muy familiar.

Gimiendo se tapó los oídos fuertemente, tratando de detener la voz.

¿Por qué no podían dejarla en paz?

El temblor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, parecía como una delgada rama sacudida por un fuerte viento. No podía controlarse. Finalmente, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla seguida de otra y otra.

Sollozando miró el cielo a través de su ventana.

—Has que pare… —susurró—. Por favor has que todo se vaya… Ayúdame. Manda a alguien que me ayude. Sácame de esta oscuridad.


	4. Capítulo 3

La clase había vuelto a la normalidad para la mañana del viernes. Nadie parecía pensar mucho en la pelea del día anterior, y a excepción de la ausencia de Takuru y dos de sus amigos nada había cambiado. La jovialidad y algarabía que formaban siempre estaba presente antes de iniciar las clases; varios peluches corrían por el salón, bellos dibujos flotaban por el techo, un par de mariposas sobrevolaban por encima de los alumnos antes de convertirse en escarcha al chocar con uno de los dibujos, y algunas flores extrañas crecían alrededor del tablero. Todo era normal con la diferencia de que aquel día, como todos los viernes, dos personas más estaban presentes en el salón.

De no haber visto todo el día anterior Mikan habría jurado que nada había sucedido. Por supuesto su pequeña crisis era una prueba de lo contrario. Lo cual la llevaba a hacerse la misma pregunta del día anterior, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿No le había bastado el día de ayer? Suspirando se dirigió a su asiento y se quedó mirando fijamente la ventana sin ver realmente el paisaje; era una de esas veces donde nada se sentía real. Claro, su presencia en las clases nunca parecía real, pero ello era el ambiente en que estaba, sin embargo, ahora lo irreal era ella misma. Nunca había comprendido porque le pasaba eso, pero con el tiempo dejó de preocuparse y simplemente lo aceptó. Ella no era normal, nunca lo sería, así que ¿porque pensar en ello?

Una extraña sensación llamó su atención. Parpadeando miró su mano. ¿Cuándo había sacado el esfero? El pequeño agujero, que se había hecho debido a la fuerza con que lo sostenía, sangraba levemente pero no sentía el dolor solo una pequeña molestia que había logrado penetrar en su entumecimiento. Sin apartar la mirada del pequeño corte se limpió la sangre con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en la chaqueta. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos levantó la mirada y se encontró con una plateada cabellera.

Fue entonces que de repente todo volvió a ser real. Sorprendida parpadeó sin creer lo que veía, pero el joven continuaba allí sentado junto a Natsume y otra chica que no había visto antes. Como si sintiera su mirada el chico se volteó para verla y sus ojos grisáceos se abrieron en sorpresa. Con todo el caos de esos días a Mikan se le había olvidado que él también estaba en la academia.

Sin dejar de mirar al chico Mikan sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. Luego apartó la mirada y la volvió a posar en la ventana; esta vez su mano le ardía por la herida.

Las clases empezaron y los dos jóvenes permanecieron en el salón. Aquel día su primera hora era Cultura e historia, y Mikan estuvo agradecida por ello. Al menos en esta clase entendía lo que sucedía y podía seguir el ritmo. Pasada la primera hora, las bromas habituales de sus compañeros comenzaron. Alguien hizo flotar hacia la profesora un extraño brebaje y lo vertió sobre ella, por suerte para la profesora Ayumi su alice de repulsión impidió que el líquido cayera sobre su cabeza, pero por desgracia para Conrad, uno de sus compañeros, la repulsión hizo que le cayera a él. Desde allí Ayumi no pudo seguir dictando la clase.

Ignorando el desastre frente a ella, Mikan sacó su libro y comenzó a leer.

En medio del caos Anna, Sumire y Nonoko se sentaron sobre sus mesas para poder ver a sus amigos que estaban detrás de ellas. Koko, Yuu y Kitsu dejaron sus asientos al otro lado del salón y se recostaron en la ventana junto a Natsume. Era su rutina. Cada vez que la clase comenzaba algo ellos solamente lo ignoraban y buscaban de que hablar; en un mundo como el de ellos, pese a ser limitado, siempre había de que hablar.

Un tiempo después cuando la profesora finalmente se había rendido a controlar la clase, Youichi volvió a mirar detrás de él por cuarta vez. Natsume frunció el ceño y levanto una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento del menor, pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Aoi, preocupada.

Siendo alguien más ninguno de los diez le habría dado importancia a la actitud de Youichi. Sin embargo, conociendo las constantes migrañas y los ataques de pánico que él a veces tenía todos estaban pendientes de las pequeñas señales que el joven de quince años mostraba. Cada uno de ellos había comenzado a protegerlo a su manera desde que lo conocieron meses después de que llegara a la academia. Y por esa misma razón las conversaciones de todos cesaron mientras esperaban su respuesta.

—Sí —dijo Youichi.

Inseguros los amigos lentamente regresaron a sus charlas sin despegar parte de su atención del quinceañero. Youichi contuvo el impulso de volverse a girar e intentó concentrarse en la conversación de su novia, sin embargo, un par de minutos después comenzó a mover la pierna con impaciencia y ansiedad, lo que alertó a todos.

—Tengo algo de hambre, ¿porque no vamos a comer algo? —dijo Anna pensando que quizás el aire fresco pudiera tranquilizar a Youichi.

Pero Youichi la ignoró y volvió a girarse. Preocupados todos siguieron su mirada solo para ver a Mikan leyendo; justo cuando Ruka estaba por presentarla pensando que lo que lo ponía nervioso era no saber quién era, Youichi se levantó rápidamente y sin decirles nada caminó hacia Mikan. Colocándose a su lado Youichi le arrebató el libro.

Frunciendo el ceño Mikan vio como él miraba el titulo por unos segundos antes de volver su atención a ella. Bufando Mikan se deslizó por la banca dándole suficiente campo para que él se acomodara; una vez que el joven se sentó junto a ella Mikan estiró su mano pidiéndole el libro. Él se lo entregó de inmediato.

—Había otras formas ¿sabes? —le dijo Mikan en un susurro.

Youichi sonrió.

 _—_ Pero entonces no habría obtenido alguna reacción.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Mikan reanudó su lectura, y Youichi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella aun sonriendo. Así había sido su relación desde pequeños. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

Apartando la mirada del libro de su hermana, Youichi notó las miradas asombradas de todos y su sonrisa disminuyó ligeramente. Aoi intentó acercarse a los dos, pero Youichi frunció el ceño al verla y ella se detuvo mirándolo confundida y herida.

Durante esos dos años ellos habían sido las únicas personas con quienes pasaba el tiempo y eran los más cercanos a él a excepción de Mikan, pero aún seguía aprendiendo a confiar en ellos. Además, su hermana se ponía nerviosa cerca de las personas y no quería que nadie arruinara ese momento entre ellos.

Como si sintiera su malestar y sus oscuros pensamientos Mikan apoyó su cabeza en la de él y le cogió la mano. Youichi cerró los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía. Ella siempre había sido así, constantemente lo acariciaba o abrazaba como si quisiera darle todo el amor que sus padres no les daban. Por eso le había dolido cuando tres años atrás luego de aquel incidente ella comenzó a alejarse, sus abrazos ya no eran tan seguidos y sus caricias eran ausentes. Sabía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes, pero por ahora le gustaba imaginar que nada había sucedido y ella no había cambiado.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron y él no se movió de allí, ni Mikan se lo pidió. Quizás era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos o tal vez, era porque la concentración de su hermana estaba en las clases, pero sea como sea le aliviaba estar junto a ella. Aunque su felicidad no había tardado mucho en disminuir debido a su creciente preocupación.

Estaba seguro que si su hermana apretaba el lápiz con un poco más de fuerza lo iba a romper. Sabía la razón de su actitud, pero no como ayudarla.

Cuando él ingresó en la academia también había estado atrasado en las clases debido a la cantidad de veces que había faltado al colegio. Sin embargo, podía entender un poco los temas porque la diferencia no era muy grande. Aoi y Natsume le habían explicado lo que le faltaba y desde entonces no había tenido problemas con las clases. Si es que asistía a ellas.

Pero la situación de Mikan era diferente. Ni una sola vez había estado en el colegio y los últimos temas que le habían "enseñado", si es que se le puede decir así, correspondían a los del último curso elemental. Conocía a su hermana y por eso sabía que jamás pediría ayuda. No por orgullosa sino porque le atemorizaba. Como muchas otras cosas Mikan tenía miedo de que le enseñaran.

Suspirando alejó su mirada de su hermana y la posó sobre sus amigos que escuchaban atentamente la clase. Natsume era el único que parecía estar distraído, pero Youichi sabía que si le hacían un examen ahora sacaría la mejor puntuación.

Quizás ellos pudieran enseñarle a Mikan como hicieron con él.

Tan pronto la idea apareció en su mente la descartó bufando. Mikan tendría un ataque si alguno de ellos se le acercaba demasiado, y su atención estaría más en sus movimientos que en lo que le digan.

El lápiz se rompió y Mikan suspiró. Enderezándose Youichi se giró a verla.

 _—_ ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, pero no lo miró.

 _—_ La clase pronto terminará, ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar y luego te muestro la academia? Aun no la recorres ¿verdad?

Esta vez Mikan lo miró y Youichi no pudo evitar encogerse ante el vacío de su mirada. ¿Siempre había sido así?

 _—_ Aún falta media hora, You.

 _—_ Cinco o treinta minutos, ¿qué diferencia hay? _—_ Cuando su hermana no se movió él suspiró _—._ Vamos, Mikan, si me quedo aquí un minuto más comenzaré a hiperventilar.

Los ojos de Mikan se suavizaron y la preocupación brilló en ellos. Unos segundos después Mikan había guardado todo en su morral y se colocaba de pie. Youichi se sentía un poco mal por la mentira, pero no sabía de qué otra forma convencerla. Sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo seguro, así que lo usó temiendo que ella fuera la que hiperventilara.

Después de todo si él no cuidaba de ella, ¿quién lo haría?

* * *

La noche cayó sobre la academia alice y los estudiantes esperaban emocionados que amaneciera. Algunos iban de un lado al otro por todo el campus preparando lo que les hacía falta para la visita de sus padres, otros hablaban con impaciencia sobre sus planes, los más pequeños daban vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. A otros como a Youichi y Mikan no les podía importar menos y a algunos como Natsume simplemente les recordaba que sus vidas habían cambiado.

Natsume observó las estrellas a través de su ventana, admirando el brillo que producían en medio de la oscuridad.

A su madre le encantaba ver el cielo nocturno, decía que la relajaba, ya que le recordaba su pequeñez ante toda la creación. Natsume nunca lo entendió, a él le frustraba saber que era tan pequeño por que le recordaba que había muchas cosas fuera de su control. Cuando se lo había dicho a su madre años atrás, ella se había reído y con cariño le había besado la frente antes de decirle:

—Es por eso que ver tu pequeñez alivia el corazón. Porque si la aceptas con amor entenderás que lo que pase fuera de tu control no es tú culpa y vivirás más feliz. Mira _—_ dijo Kaoru levantando la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno de aquella noche _—_ , si el cielo no estuviera lleno de estrellas y la luna no brillara, la oscuridad que llenaría el mundo sería inmensa, pero Dios pensando en ello creó los luceros para alumbrar el camino. Así mismo sucede con la vida; a lo largo de ella encontrarás oscuridad y quizás esta te rodeé por completo, pero si tu corazón brilla como esas estrellas la oscuridad no te tocará. Y para que eso pase debes aceptar que no puedes controlar todo y dejar en manos de Dios el resto. Tu solo debes permanecer fiel al amor que hay en tu corazón.

A pesar de que no lo entendía por completo las palabras de su madre se habían quedado en su mente. ¿Si ella aun viviera estaría decepcionada de él?

Cerrando los ojos Natsume se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a la cama. Mañana sería otro día.


	5. Capítulo 4

La clase había vuelto a la normalidad para la mañana del viernes. Nadie parecía pensar mucho en la pelea del día anterior, y a excepción de la ausencia de Takuru y dos de sus amigos nada había cambiado. La jovialidad y algarabía que formaban siempre estaba presente antes de iniciar las clases; varios peluches corrían por el salón, bellos dibujos flotaban por el techo, un par de mariposas sobrevolaban por encima de los alumnos antes de convertirse en escarcha al chocar con uno de los dibujos, y algunas flores extrañas crecían alrededor del tablero. Todo era normal con la diferencia de que aquel día, como todos los viernes, dos personas más estaban presentes en el salón.

De no haber visto todo el día anterior Mikan habría jurado que nada había sucedido. Por supuesto su pequeña crisis era una prueba de lo contrario. Lo cual la llevaba a hacerse la misma pregunta del día anterior, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿No le había bastado el día de ayer? Suspirando se dirigió a su asiento y se quedó mirando fijamente la ventana sin ver realmente el paisaje; era una de esas veces donde nada se sentía real. Claro, su presencia en las clases nunca parecía real, pero ello era el ambiente en que estaba, sin embargo, ahora lo irreal era ella misma. Nunca había comprendido porque le pasaba eso, pero con el tiempo dejó de preocuparse y simplemente lo aceptó. Ella no era normal, nunca lo sería, así que ¿porque pensar en ello?

Una extraña sensación llamó su atención. Parpadeando miró su mano. ¿Cuándo había sacado el esfero? El pequeño agujero, que se había hecho debido a la fuerza con que lo sostenía, sangraba levemente pero no sentía el dolor solo una pequeña molestia que había logrado penetrar en su entumecimiento. Sin apartar la mirada del pequeño corte se limpió la sangre con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en la chaqueta. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos levantó la mirada y se encontró con una plateada cabellera.

Fue entonces que de repente todo volvió a ser real. Sorprendida parpadeó sin creer lo que veía, pero el joven continuaba allí sentado junto a Natsume y otra chica que no había visto antes. Como si sintiera su mirada el chico se volteó para verla y sus ojos grisáceos se abrieron en sorpresa. Con todo el caos de esos días a Mikan se le había olvidado que él también estaba en la academia.

Sin dejar de mirar al chico Mikan sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. Luego apartó la mirada y la volvió a posar en la ventana; esta vez su mano le ardía por la herida.

Las clases empezaron y los dos jóvenes permanecieron en el salón. Aquel día su primera hora era Cultura e historia, y Mikan estuvo agradecida por ello. Al menos en esta clase entendía lo que sucedía y podía seguir el ritmo. Pasada la primera hora, las bromas habituales de sus compañeros comenzaron. Alguien hizo flotar hacia la profesora un extraño brebaje y lo vertió sobre ella, por suerte para la profesora Ayumi su alice de repulsión impidió que el líquido cayera sobre su cabeza, pero por desgracia para Conrad, uno de sus compañeros, la repulsión hizo que le cayera a él. Desde allí Ayumi no pudo seguir dictando la clase.

Ignorando el desastre frente a ella, Mikan sacó su libro y comenzó a leer.

En medio del caos Anna, Sumire y Nonoko se sentaron sobre sus mesas para poder ver a sus amigos que estaban detrás de ellas. Koko, Yuu y Kitsu dejaron sus asientos al otro lado del salón y se recostaron en la ventana junto a Natsume. Era su rutina. Cada vez que la clase comenzaba algo ellos solamente lo ignoraban y buscaban de que hablar; en un mundo como el de ellos, pese a ser limitado, siempre había de que hablar.

Un tiempo después cuando la profesora finalmente se había rendido a controlar la clase, Youichi volvió a mirar detrás de él por cuarta vez. Natsume frunció el ceño y levanto una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento del menor, pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Aoi, preocupada.

Siendo alguien más ninguno de los diez le habría dado importancia a la actitud de Youichi. Sin embargo, conociendo las constantes migrañas y los ataques de pánico que él a veces tenía todos estaban pendientes de las pequeñas señales que el joven de quince años mostraba. Cada uno de ellos había comenzado a protegerlo a su manera desde que lo conocieron meses después de que llegara a la academia. Y por esa misma razón las conversaciones de todos cesaron mientras esperaban su respuesta.

—Sí —dijo Youichi.

Inseguros los amigos lentamente regresaron a sus charlas sin despegar parte de su atención del quinceañero. Youichi contuvo el impulso de volverse a girar e intentó concentrarse en la conversación de su novia, sin embargo, un par de minutos después comenzó a mover la pierna con impaciencia y ansiedad, lo que alertó a todos.

—Tengo algo de hambre, ¿porque no vamos a comer algo? —dijo Anna pensando que quizás el aire fresco pudiera tranquilizar a Youichi.

Pero Youichi la ignoró y volvió a girarse. Preocupados todos siguieron su mirada solo para ver a Mikan leyendo; justo cuando Ruka estaba por presentarla pensando que lo que lo ponía nervioso era no saber quién era, Youichi se levantó rápidamente y sin decirles nada caminó hacia Mikan. Colocándose a su lado Youichi le arrebató el libro.

Frunciendo el ceño Mikan vio como él miraba el titulo por unos segundos antes de volver su atención a ella. Bufando Mikan se deslizó por la banca dándole suficiente campo para que él se acomodara; una vez que el joven se sentó junto a ella Mikan estiró su mano pidiéndole el libro. Él se lo entregó de inmediato.

—Había otras formas ¿sabes? —le dijo Mikan en un susurro.

Youichi sonrió.

 _—_ Pero entonces no habría obtenido alguna reacción.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Mikan reanudó su lectura, y Youichi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella aun sonriendo. Así había sido su relación desde pequeños. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

Apartando la mirada del libro de su hermana, Youichi notó las miradas asombradas de todos y su sonrisa disminuyó ligeramente. Aoi intentó acercarse a los dos, pero Youichi frunció el ceño al verla y ella se detuvo mirándolo confundida y herida.

Durante esos dos años ellos habían sido las únicas personas con quienes pasaba el tiempo y eran los más cercanos a él a excepción de Mikan, pero aún seguía aprendiendo a confiar en ellos. Además, su hermana se ponía nerviosa cerca de las personas y no quería que nadie arruinara ese momento entre ellos.

Como si sintiera su malestar y sus oscuros pensamientos Mikan apoyó su cabeza en la de él y le cogió la mano. Youichi cerró los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía. Ella siempre había sido así, constantemente lo acariciaba o abrazaba como si quisiera darle todo el amor que sus padres no les daban. Por eso le había dolido cuando tres años atrás luego de aquel incidente ella comenzó a alejarse, sus abrazos ya no eran tan seguidos y sus caricias eran ausentes. Sabía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes, pero por ahora le gustaba imaginar que nada había sucedido y ella no había cambiado.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron y él no se movió de allí, ni Mikan se lo pidió. Quizás era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos o tal vez, era porque la concentración de su hermana estaba en las clases, pero sea como sea le aliviaba estar junto a ella. Aunque su felicidad no había tardado mucho en disminuir debido a su creciente preocupación.

Estaba seguro que si su hermana apretaba el lápiz con un poco más de fuerza lo iba a romper. Sabía la razón de su actitud, pero no como ayudarla.

Cuando él ingresó en la academia también había estado atrasado en las clases debido a la cantidad de veces que había faltado al colegio. Sin embargo, podía entender un poco los temas porque la diferencia no era muy grande. Aoi y Natsume le habían explicado lo que le faltaba y desde entonces no había tenido problemas con las clases. Si es que asistía a ellas.

Pero la situación de Mikan era diferente. Ni una sola vez había estado en el colegio y los últimos temas que le habían "enseñado", si es que se le puede decir así, correspondían a los del último curso elemental. Conocía a su hermana y por eso sabía que jamás pediría ayuda. No por orgullosa sino porque le atemorizaba. Como muchas otras cosas Mikan tenía miedo de que le enseñaran.

Suspirando alejó su mirada de su hermana y la posó sobre sus amigos que escuchaban atentamente la clase. Natsume era el único que parecía estar distraído, pero Youichi sabía que si le hacían un examen ahora sacaría la mejor puntuación.

Quizás ellos pudieran enseñarle a Mikan como hicieron con él.

Tan pronto la idea apareció en su mente la descartó bufando. Mikan tendría un ataque si alguno de ellos se le acercaba demasiado, y su atención estaría más en sus movimientos que en lo que le digan.

El lápiz se rompió y Mikan suspiró. Enderezándose Youichi se giró a verla.

 _—_ ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, pero no lo miró.

 _—_ La clase pronto terminará, ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar y luego te muestro la academia? Aun no la recorres ¿verdad?

Esta vez Mikan lo miró y Youichi no pudo evitar encogerse ante el vacío de su mirada. ¿Siempre había sido así?

 _—_ Aún falta media hora, You.

 _—_ Cinco o treinta minutos, ¿qué diferencia hay? _—_ Cuando su hermana no se movió él suspiró _—._ Vamos, Mikan, si me quedo aquí un minuto más comenzaré a hiperventilar.

Los ojos de Mikan se suavizaron y la preocupación brilló en ellos. Unos segundos después Mikan había guardado todo en su morral y se colocaba de pie. Youichi se sentía un poco mal por la mentira, pero no sabía de qué otra forma convencerla. Sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo seguro, así que lo usó temiendo que ella fuera la que hiperventilara.

Después de todo si él no cuidaba de ella, ¿quién lo haría?

* * *

La noche cayó sobre la academia alice y los estudiantes esperaban emocionados que amaneciera. Algunos iban de un lado al otro por todo el campus preparando lo que les hacía falta para la visita de sus padres, otros hablaban con impaciencia sobre sus planes, los más pequeños daban vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. A otros como a Youichi y Mikan no les podía importar menos y a algunos como Natsume simplemente les recordaba que sus vidas habían cambiado.

Natsume observó las estrellas a través de su ventana, admirando el brillo que producían en medio de la oscuridad.

A su madre le encantaba ver el cielo nocturno, decía que la relajaba, ya que le recordaba su pequeñez ante toda la creación. Natsume nunca lo entendió, a él le frustraba saber que era tan pequeño por que le recordaba que había muchas cosas fuera de su control. Cuando se lo había dicho a su madre años atrás, ella se había reído y con cariño le había besado la frente antes de decirle:

—Es por eso que ver tu pequeñez alivia el corazón. Porque si la aceptas con amor entenderás que lo que pase fuera de tu control no es tú culpa y vivirás más feliz. Mira _—_ dijo Kaoru levantando la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno de aquella noche _—_ , si el cielo no estuviera lleno de estrellas y la luna no brillara, la oscuridad que llenaría el mundo sería inmensa, pero Dios pensando en ello creó los luceros para alumbrar el camino. Así mismo sucede con la vida; a lo largo de ella encontrarás oscuridad y quizás esta te rodeé por completo, pero si tu corazón brilla como esas estrellas la oscuridad no te tocará. Y para que eso pase debes aceptar que no puedes controlar todo y dejar en manos de Dios el resto. Tu solo debes permanecer fiel al amor que hay en tu corazón.

A pesar de que no lo entendía por completo las palabras de su madre se habían quedado en su mente. ¿Si ella aun viviera estaría decepcionada de él?

Cerrando los ojos Natsume se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a la cama. Mañana sería otro día.


	6. Capítulo 5

La academia bullía con actividad pese a ser sábado, los padres comenzaban a llegar y muchos de los estudiantes salían a recibirlos con alegría. Sin embargo, Mikan continuaba en su habitación terminando de leer su libro.

Ese día nadie iría a visitarla, lo que era un inmenso alivio para ella. Una semana había pasado desde que ingresó a clases, dos desde que Reiji la vendió a la academia, y ella aun no sabía lo que haría cuando lo volviera a ver el próximo sábado. La academia era lo suficientemente grande para ocultarse en algún lugar, pero ¿y luego? ¿Realmente podía durar meses escondiéndose de él?

No. Tarde o temprano acabaría encontrándola y entonces todo sería peor. Además, también Youichi estaba allí y Reiji no lo sabía. Si alguno de los dos llegaba a encontrarse solo podría terminar en desastre.

Suspirando Mikan se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio dirigiéndose al balcón. Con curiosidad observó los pocos encuentros que sucedían en el exterior. Por lo que veía esos padres lucían felices de ver a sus hijos, por supuesto las apariencias podrían engañar, pero aun así se preguntaba que sería ser abrazada de esa manera.

Su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña y lo único que podía recordar de ella era lo que tenía en su cofre de tesoros y las palabras que la habían mantenido cuerda durante toda su vida. Bueno tan cuerda como puede estar.

Era por eso que se preguntaba que sentían aquellas familias al verse de nuevo, pero sobre todo que pensaban aquellas personas de que sus hijos fueran alices. ¿En realidad no les importaba y eran tan felices como aparentaban, o solo podían sentir repulsión y rechazo hacia el alice de su hijo?

 _Los alices son abominaciones, no importa lo que los demás digan._

Mikan cerró los ojos lentamente al escuchar en su mente aquellas palabras y aún sin mirar se alejó de la ventana. No tenía caso observar lo que nunca le pasaría, al igual que las clases aquello no era más que una ilusión. Durante la siguiente semana aún seguiría viviendo en la misma calma que llevaba en esas dos semanas, luego la tormenta comenzaría de nuevo. Lo sabía porque siempre era así; siempre tenía un momento de "paz" donde podía recobrar fuerzas y prepararse mejor que antes porque la tormenta volvería con más ímpetu. Solo esperaba que esta vez su mente y cuerpo lo resistieran sin sufrir grandes daños, y que su fuerza de voluntad le durara lo suficiente hasta que volviera a parar.

* * *

Con aburrimiento Youichi observaba las personas alrededor de él mientras esperaba junto a Natsume y Aoi que Ioran llegara. A decir verdad, ese día prefería pasarlo con su hermana, pero Mikan se había opuesto firmemente a ello cuando le contó que planeaba cancelar sus planes con Aoi. No estaba seguro sobre lo que su hermana pensaba que sucedería, pero ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de que pasara todo el tiempo con ella, lo que lo entristecía.

Suspirando observó a uno de sus compañeros caminar junto a sus padres mientras hablaban tranquilamente. Mentiría si dijera que no deseaba algo así, aunque fuera un poco, pero a decir verdad no le hacía tanta falta como los demás pensaban. Durante los primeros seis años de su vida su padre había sido bueno con él y cuando las cosas cambiaron Mikan estuvo allí para llenar el vacío, quizás no al principio, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba su amor hacia su padre se convirtió en rencor y Mikan se encargó de que no se sintiera solo.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se recostó contra el árbol y levantó la vista hacia el cielo observando la luz filtrarse por las verdes hojas.

—¿Hablaste con tu padre? —le preguntó Aoi de repente—. ¿Va a venir?

Youichi frunció el ceño.

—No.

Aoi lo miró expectante.

—¿No hablaste con él, o no va a venir?

—No hablé con él y no va a venir —respondió Youichi exasperado—. ¿En serio tienes que preguntarme lo mismo todos los sábados?

Aoi se encogió de hombros, pero no le respondió. No entendía porque su novio jamás hablaba con su padre. De acuerdo el hombre lo había descuidado cuando era niño dejándolo al cuidado de alguien más, pero seguía siendo su padre.

—Al menos deberías escribirle. Las personas pueden cambiar en dos años.

Youichi apretó la mandíbula.

—No alguien como él.

—No puedes saberlo. Si al menos le escribieras…

—¡Suficiente! No voy a hablar con él —gritó Youichi girándose a verla.

—Pero…

—Aoi, ya basta —intervino Natsume mirando a su hermanita. Aoi tenía un buen corazón, pero muchas veces no podía entender que no todo era color de rosa.

Natsume no necesitaba saber todo el pasado de Youichi para ver que había más en la historia de lo que él contaba.

Frunciendo el ceño Aoi volvió su mirada a las personas frente a ella y el silencio volvió a caer sobre los tres.

Varios minutos después un alto hombre pelirrojo se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa y una gran bolsa en sus manos. Aoi inmediatamente corrió hacia él. Ioran la saludó alegremente y le besó la frente, luego se acercó a los dos chicos bajo el árbol.

—Disculpen la demora tuve que parar a comprar algo —dijo Ioran mirando arrepentidamente a los jóvenes—. No esperaron mucho ¿verdad?

Natsume negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su padre sonriendo levemente.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Una pesadilla, al parecer casi toda la ciudad decidió que hoy era el día perfecto para viajar.

Aoi se rió entre dientes sabiendo lo mucho que su padre odiaba estar atascado en un trancón.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué hay de ustedes? ¿Algo nuevo sucedió esta semana?

Natsume abrió la boca para decirle que no, pero su hermana se le adelantó.

—La clase de Natsume tiene una nueva estudiante, que por cierto es su pareja —dijo Aoi sonriendo ante el ceño fruncido de Natsume —. Oh y Natsume se metió en una pelea el jueves, el chico está en el hospital.

Ioran miró a su hijo levantando una ceja.

—Eso suena interesante, pero ¿qué tal si me cuentan en el camino? No he comido nada desde anoche.

Natsume suspiró.

—La cafetería de la academia sigue abierta, ya debe haberse desocupado —dijo Natsume detestando que su hermana fuera tan bocazas. Estaba seguro que su padre lo tomaría bien, ya que estaba en su personalidad. Pero no le gustaba que se enterara de que estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

Sonriendo Ioran encabezó el grupo antes de detenerse un par de pasos más adelante y voltear a ver a Youichi que no se había movido de su lugar.

—¿No vienes, hijo?

Suspirando Youichi los siguió. Desde que había conocido al hombre cada uno de sus encuentros con él era así. Youichi intentaba no involucrarse demasiado en las reuniones de los Hyuuga, pero Ioran siempre lo incluía de una u otra manera.

Tal y como había dicho Natsume la cafetería estaba casi vacía cuando llegaron.

—Natsume y yo iremos a pedir, ¿quieren algo en especial? —preguntó Ioran luego de haber escogido una mesa y colocado la bolsa sobre ésta.

—Una lasaña de carne y jugo de mora, por favor —dijo Aoi mientras se sentaba.

Ioran asintió y miró a Youichi.

—Lo que sea está bien.

—De acuerdo. Ahora volvemos.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron. Ioran colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Natsume y ambos se dirigieron hacia las cajas. Cuando estuvieron lejos de ellos Ioran habló:

—Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó realmente en esa pelea?

Natsume suspiró.

—No estoy seguro. Ese día estaba enojado con Ruka por hacerme asistir y por querer involucrarme con la chica nueva. A decir verdad, simplemente estaba enojado por todo. Entonces Takuru golpeó a Ruka y… perdí el control —dijo Natsume apretando la mandíbula sin apartar la mirada de la fila frente a él—. Al principio sabía lo que hacía, pero entonces, por un momento, Takuru se convirtió en mi enemigo y… solo me dejé llevar.

Ioran miró a su hijo con tristeza y apretó por unos segundos su abrazo.

—Debido a tu entrenamiento y trabajo es común que en una pelea suceda eso. Pero, escucha bien hijo, la solución nunca es la violencia sin importar lo que la academia te diga. Todos tienen una historia que contar y una razón para ser como y lo que son. Nunca lo olvides.

Natsume frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. E Ioran dejó el tema ir, en cambio comenzó a hablar de la nueva pintura que estaba haciendo y el accidente en el centro comercial que desencadenó la idea. Para cuando volvieron a la mesa Natsume sonreía y hablaba casualmente con su padre.

La comida fue amena y terminó con Ioran entregándoles los regalos que les había traído. A Natsume le dio los últimos volúmenes de su manga favorito, a Aoi le regaló un par de pendientes largos y a Youchi un búho de madera esculpido por él.

Dándose cuenta de la hora los cuatro decidieron asistir a la exhibición de la clase latente antes de que Ioran tuviera que marcharse.

Ese día los de habilidades latentes decidieron mostrar sus alices en una especie de juego creativo. Y al igual que con todas las exhibiciones de los sábados los alrededores estaban llenos de espectadores.

Ioran y Aoi comentaban con diversión sobre los dibujos al aire creados con los alices y los jueces del juego hechos con ilusiones. Natsume negaba con la cabeza riéndose entre dientes levemente ante las ideas de sus parientes, y Youichi simplemente observaba en silencio la actuación. Fue cuando Ioran se giró hacia el quinceañero para hablarle cuando las cosas cambiaron.

Ioran solo había querido incluir a Youichi en la diversión, hacerlo sentir parte de la familia, cuando vio a la chica junto a él.

—Yuka… —susurró. Aun así, los tres jóvenes lo escucharon y al parecer la chica también porque se tensó y se giró a verlo con esos familiares ojos ámbar.

Mikan observó al hombre junto a Youichi con alerta y curiosidad. Tenía los mismos ojos de Natsume que siendo más expresivos que los de su hijo, la sorpresa era evidente en ellos.

—¡Mikan! —exclamó Youichi sorprendido de verla allí—. Debiste haberme dicho que estabas aquí.

Mikan miró levemente a su hermano antes de volver su atención a los Hyuuga. Conociendo que su hermana se ponía nerviosa alrededor de los extraños Youichi se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó apoyando su barbilla encima de su hombro. Mikan se tensó aún más por unos segundos, pero finalmente comenzó a relajarse contra él.

—Él es Ioran, el padre de Aoi y Natsume —susurró Youichi en su oído—. No es tan mala persona.

Ioran sonrió suavemente a la joven ignorando el inusual comportamiento en Youichi.

—Lamento lo de antes, es que me recordaste a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Soy Ioran Hyuuga, y por lo visto tú eres Mikan ¿no?, ¿la pareja de Natsume?

Mikan asintió colocando una mano sobre las de Youichi en un acto instintivo mientras sus ojos se movían analizadoramente entre los hermanos y su padre. Sonriendo Aoi se acercó a ella y Mikan se tensó bajo los brazos de Youichi.

—Ayer no pudimos presentarnos. Soy Aoi _,_ la hermanita de Natsume y novia de Youichi. Lamento si mi hermano te ha causado molestias, a veces puede ser un tonto.

Natsume puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación. Mikan por otro lado se tensó aún más y como pudo se giró para ver a su hermano, su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la palabra novia y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago.

Sintiendo la mirada de su hermana Youichi centró su atención en ella y frunció el ceño ante la preocupación que reconoció en sus ojos.

—Es algo reciente, comenzamos a salir hace unos meses —dijo Youichi calmadamente y sonrió cuando su hermana se relajó un poco. Sin poderlo evitar le besó la mejilla—. Te preocupas demasiado, se cuidarme solo.

Mikan puso los ojos lo que hizo reír a Youichi.

Viendo la inusual muestra de cariño de Youichi y la forma en que ambos se entendían Ioran frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba:

—¿Es tu hermana?

Los ojos de Youichi se endurecieron y su abrazo se volvió más protector alrededor de Mikan.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Aoi frunció el ceño preguntándose porqué él nunca la había mencionado. No parecían tener una mala relación así que ¿porque el secreto? Y ese cambio de actitud por la pregunta…

Cuando había comenzado a salir con Youichi él le había advertido que tenía secretos, pero ella ya lo sabía y no le importaba. You era alguien protector y con gran sentido de la justicia que no temía hablar cuando algo no le gustaba, aquello era lo importante. Pero entre más tiempo pasaba más se preocupaba por él y por su pasado. Especialmente desde que sus ataques habían comenzado a escalar.

Ioran sonrió suavemente.

—Solo era curiosidad. Es extraño ver un vínculo como el de ustedes, por lo que me llamó la atención y solo pregunté.

Youichi no dijo nada y una extraña tensión circuló alrededor de ellos. Respirando profundo Mikan cerró sus ojos por unos segundos intentando calmar su ansiedad; cuando sintió que el nudo en su garganta se aflojaba y podía hablar sin que le temblara la voz, abrió los ojos y acarició suavemente la mano de You.

—Es solo una pregunta, You —dijo en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Natsume—. No pasa nada.

Youichi frunció el ceño, pero asintió obligándose a relajar su cuerpo. E ignorando su creciente molestia se concentró en su hermana que a pesar de sus esfuerzos había palidecido ligeramente al hablar y sus caricias eran cada vez más temblorosas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? O ¿vas a ir a otro lado? —preguntó con voz calmada.

Mikan sonrió suavemente. Solo su hermano podía actuar con tranquilidad como si su miedo a hablar frente a los demás fuera algo normal. Respirando profundo trató de controlar su irracional nerviosismo.

—Está bien, puedo volver sola.

Youichi se alejó de ella apretando la mandíbula e intentando contener su temperamento para no asustarla más.

—Mikan…

Aun sonriendo Mikan se giró completamente hacia su hermano intentando no estremecerse ante el enojo de sus ojos y se empinó para besarlo en la mejilla. Sabía que You jamás le haría daño, pero al igual que con el habla su cuerpo reaccionaba sin que pudiera controlarlo del todo.

—Te preocupas demasiado, se cuidarme sola.

Youichi entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras.

—De acuerdo. Ten cuidado.

Mikan asintió y volvió a mirar a los Hyuuga que observaban el intercambio en silencio. Luego se inclinó hacia ellos y se marchó de allí antes de que volvieran a hablarle. Suspirando Youichi observó a su hermana hasta que la perdió en la multitud, luego volvió su atención a lo que quedaba de la exhibición.

Inquieta Aoi se acomodó a su lado mirándolo con preocupación cada cierto tiempo sin decir nada. Por otra parte, su padre miraba ausente lo que sucedía frente a él, sus pensamientos continuaban en la chica que acababa de irse. Ioran estaba seguro que esa joven era la hija de Yuka, no solo por su increíble parecido sino también por su nombre. Lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse qué le había pasado para ser tan introvertida y nerviosa, porque pese a que no lo comentó no le pasó desapercibido el temblor de sus manos, lo tensa que estaba ni la sobreprotección de Youichi. Algo que también se preguntaba era como se habían conocido esos dos porque si mal no recordaba Yuka solo tuvo una hija e Izumi murió poco después del nacimiento de Mikan. Así que ¿cómo llegaron a considerarse hermanos?

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su padre, Natsume observaba el brillante cielo azul pensando también en Mikan. Sin embargo, la dirección de sus pensamientos era diferente; éstos estaban concentrados en el momento en que ella habló. Su voz era melódica y agradable al oído, pero algo débil, casi frágil. Cómo si por alguna razón estuviera a punto de quebrarse, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. Sí, había visto el miedo en ellos, pero también determinación. Por alguna razón que no entendía Youichi había tratado de protegerla desde que la vio a su lado, y de cierta forma estaba bien con él, ya que él también protegía a Aoi en todo momento. Diferente manera, sí, pero misma intención. Sin embargo, Mikan se negaba a ser protegida: su mano sobre las de Youichi, la forma en que los miraba todo el tiempo en alerta, y su intervención ante el malestar de su hermano. Eran pequeñas señales que quizás para muchos no significaran nada, pero él estaba acostumbrado a leer los detalles y pequeñas acciones que podrían ayudarte a ganar una batalla, y las de ella hablaban fuertemente por si solas. ¡Rayos! El solo hecho de que ella hubiera hablado era un gran indicativo de que era más protectora que protegida. Algo que siempre admiraba en una persona.

Natsume sonrió. Estaba seguro que de haberla conocido el año pasado habría intentado acercarse a ella, y quizás hacerse su amigo. Pero la vida tenía extrañas formas de jugar y pese a su interés en ella sabía que no podía ser bueno en esos momentos que ambos se involucraran en sus vidas.

* * *

Mikan observó el techo de su habitación desde su cama, concentrándose en respirar profundo.

Odiaba ser así, siempre asustada de todo y todos, preocupada que algo de lo que dijera pudiera enojar a alguien o que sus acciones fueran erróneas y atrajeran la ira de las personas a su alrededor hacia ella. O una atención indeseada, con la cual no sabría cómo lidiar. Detestaba no saber ya quién era ni lo que era aceptable o no. Le enojaba ser tan débil.


	7. Capítulo 6

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente para muchos de los usuarios alices en la academia; varios de ellos pudieron disfrutar de su día familiar y descansar un poco el domingo haciendo compras o viendo películas, pero lastimosamente para algunos su fin de semana se basó en terminar sus tareas y proyectos para el día siguiente. Pronto la semana comenzó y la rutina volvió a establecerse para todos.

Los estudiantes iban y venían de una clase a otra, tomando apuntes y desarrollando los deberes que les dejaban. Luego cada uno se dirigía por la tarde a sus clases de habilidades para practicar y entrenar su alice. Todos excepto Mikan.

Ella aún podía saltarse aquellas horas debido al tiempo de "adaptación" que la academia le dio. Algo por lo que estaba agradecida, sin embargo, su tiempo comenzaba a acabarse y pronto debería asistir como todos los demás.

Agotada Mikan entró al salón de clases el miércoles sintiéndose drenada, e irritable. No importa cuánto lo deseara el tiempo no se detenía. A medida que el sábado se acercaba comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa e inquieta.

Suspirando se acomodó en su asiento y volteó a ver el cielo nublado. Unos minutos más tarde alguien se sentó junto a ella.

—¿No deberías estar en tu clase? —le preguntó Mikan a su hermano sin mirarlo.

Esa semana Youichi había ido siempre a hacerle compañía antes de que las clases comenzaran y volvía a su salón justo cuando la campana sonaba. Sin embargo, la campana acababa de sonar y él estaba allí.

Apoyándose en el hombro de su hermana Youichi respondió con una sonrisa.

—Es mi hora de estudio.

Mikan asintió, pero no lo miró. Enderezándose Youichi frunció el ceño.

 **—** ¿Qué te pasa? Algo te preocupa.

Mikan cerró los ojos. A veces detestaba que su hermano pudiera leerla tan bien. Se giró para verlo sabiendo que no podía decirle su mayor preocupación, por lo que optó por una de las menores.

—Detesto estar aquí. Ni siquiera sé porque vengo, no tiene sentido asistir cuando no entiendo la mitad de lo que dicen.

Youichi apretó los labios y miró con suavidad a su hermana.

—¿Y si vas a la biblioteca? Puedes pedir prestado un par de libros y estudiar por tu cuenta.

Mikan negó con la cabeza.

—No sabría por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad que fue lo último que vi.

Youichi sonrió con tristeza y le besó la frente.

—Ya encontraremos la solución. No te preocupes por eso.

Mikan suspiró suavemente y volvió su atención a la ventana.

La clase comenzó y Youichi se acostó en la banca colocando su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana. Negando con la cabeza Mikan acarició distraídamente su cabello con una mano mientras comenzaba a tomar apuntes. Media hora después el profesor fue interrumpido como siempre y la clase se desordenó.

Suspirando Mikan guardó sus cosas con cuidado de no incomodar a su hermanito y volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras jugaba con el cabello de Youichi.

Un momento después cuatro de sus compañeros se acercaron a ellos y Mikan se tensó levemente, pero siguió acariciando a su hermano. Youichi por otro lado permaneció con los ojos cerrados prestando atención a lo que sucedía.

Una de las chicas del grupo se colocó frente a Mikan quedando separadas solo por el escritorio.

—Oye, Mikan, estábamos hablando sobre los alices más comunes de la academia y nos preguntábamos cual es el tuyo —dijo la chica en voz baja pensando que Youichi dormía—. Debe ser muy especial para que hayas sido aceptada en la academia a esta edad.

Mikan apartó la mirada de la ventana y observó en silencio al grupo que sonreía maliciosamente. Cuando no respondió uno de los chicos se hizo al lado de ella y frunció el ceño fingiendo preocupación.

—Porque tienes uno ¿no?

La mirada de Mikan inmediatamente se centró en el chico. Youichi apretó los puños al sentir que la mano de su hermana comenzaba a temblar, pero decidió esperar sabiendo que a su hermana no le gustaría si intervenía. Sin embargo, si ellos no se alejaban pronto no iba a quedarse acostado por mucho tiempo.

—Es que no pudimos evitar darnos cuenta que nunca vas a las clases de habilidades —continuó el chico sin notar que el cuerpo de Youichi estaba cada vez más tenso—. Así que ¿cuál es tu alice?

Mikan permaneció en silencio no solo porque sentía su garganta apretada como siempre, ni porque la cercanía de ellos la ponían nerviosa sino también porque no quería hablar de sus alices. No es que los odiara, ya que de cierta forma era algo que la conectaba con sus padres, pero no podía evitar desear no tenerlos, o al menos tener unos diferentes.

—Te dije que ella no tenía ninguno —dijo la chica frente a Mikan luego de un momento de silencio.

—Todos aquí tienen un alice, Ayumi —dijo su amiga detrás de ella—. Quizás el de ella es demasiado tonto y la academia solo la trajo por compasión.

Ayumi soltó una risilla, pero negó con la cabeza descartando la idea de su amiga.

Youichi había tenido suficiente. Sin importarle que a su hermana no le gustara su intervención se sentó de repente sobresaltando levemente al grupo y los miró con molestia.

—Déjenla en paz y lárguense.

El grupo volvió su atención hacia él.

—Sólo queremos saber cuál es su alice, no hay nada malo en ello —respondió Ayumi—. No tienes por qué ser agresivo.

Youichi abrió la boca para hablar, pero Mikan colocó una mano en su pierna deteniéndolo. Viendo su acción el chico frente a Youichi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Así fue como entraste, ¿no? ¿Coqueteando con los profesores? ¿Seduciéndolos? Por eso tienes más privilegios ¿no?

Mikan apartó la mano de la pierna de su hermano y la ocultó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras bajaba la mirada al escritorio.

—Más les vale que desaparezcan —gruñó Youichi entrecerrando sus ojos en el grupo. Estaba seguro que si no se iban pronto él perdería el poco control que le quedaba. No le había pasado por alto la reacción de su hermana.

—Dime, ¿a cuántos sedujiste? —dijo el chico ignorando a Youichi y acercándose a la mesa —, o ¿fuiste más allá de un coqueteo y un par de insinuaciones?...

—Cállate —murmuró Youichi entre dientes.

—… ¿quizás un par de toqueteos? Dime, ante ¿cuántos abriste las piernas?...

Youichi se colocó de pie y con un rápido movimiento golpeó a Linaris en la mandíbula. La mirada sorprendida de Mikan inmediatamente se dirigió a su hermano. Mientras que Linaris se tambaleó varias veces y terminó golpeando la banca detrás de él.

Apoyando una mano sobre la mesa Youichi saltó el escritorio y se dirigió hacia Linaris.

—¡Discúlpate!

Linaris se enderezó y avanzó un poco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por mostrar lo zorra que es?

Esta vez Youichi no se contuvo y la patada que le dio hizo que la espalda de Linaris golpeara fuertemente la banca antes de que él cayera. La actividad de la clase cesó de inmediato y la atención de todos se volvió hacia la fuente de ruido justo a tiempo para ver como Youichi se tiraba sobre Linaris y le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Un murmullo recorrió el salón y el profesor intentó detener la pelea, pero Youichi no prestó atención, ni se detuvo; ni siquiera cuando Nonoko gritó su nombre cerca de él. Sus golpes eran rápidos y fuertes, no le importaba donde pegaba.

Linaris intentaba defenderse como podía, pero le estaba costando bloquearlo, así que en un movimiento desesperado agarró como pudo el cabello de Youichi y lo jaló fuertemente con una mano mientras que la otra lo golpeaba repetidamente en las costillas. Sin embargo, Youichi no detuvo sus golpes. Un puñetazo aterrizó en el brazo de Linaris obligándolo a soltar su agarre, luego otro aterrizó en su ojo derecho, y uno más en su estómago.

Alguien intentó agarrar a Youichi por detrás pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza y él simplemente se retorció fuera del agarre. No había manera que dejara a Linaris salirse con esto, no cuando se trataba de su hermana. Un par de golpes fortuitos aterrizaron en su cabeza y oído causándole un gran dolor y deteniéndolo por unos momentos, pero no tardó en recuperarse; después de todo no solo el entrenamiento sino también la experiencia de varias palizas le permitía saber cómo ignorar el dolor.

Linaris se retorcía continuamente bajo Youichi y en un movimiento fortuito logró liberar una de sus piernas y darle una patada en el estómago logrando así quitárselo de encima. Fue entonces cuando Mikan reaccionó y se colocó de pie. Caminando hacia la pelea Mikan observó cómo su hermano volvía a abalanzarse sobre Linaris antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo o ayudar a su compañero caído.

Justo cuando Youichi estaba a punto de darle otro golpe a Linaris, Mikan se abalanzó sobre su hermano y lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

—Detente, You.

Youichi se petrificó y la clase quedó nuevamente en silencio, siendo roto por la respiración acelerada del quinceañero y los gemidos de dolor de Linaris.

—Suéltame, Mikan —ordenó Youichi entre dientes. Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y apretó su agarre.

Youichi maldijo e intentó soltar con cuidado las manos de Mikan. Sin embargo, tan pronto la tocó cambió de parecer. Su hermana estaba helada y sus manos temblaban a pesar de la fuerza con que lo agarraba. Cerrando los ojos maldijo nuevamente descargando toda la rabia que le quedaba en la palabra. Suspirando los volvió a abrir y puso su mano sobre las de ella.

—Suéltame, Mikan —dijo esta vez con suavidad. Ella no se movió—. No puedo pararme si no me sueltas.

Mikan aflojó su agarre, pero aún no lo soltó. Youichi volvió a suspirar.

—No lo voy a volver a golpear. Lo prometo.

Satisfecha Mikan lo soltó y se colocó de pie, ocultando inmediatamente sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Youichi también se levantó, pero fijó su mirada en Linaris.

—Si te veo a ti o a uno de los tuyos cerca de mi hermana terminaré lo que empecé. Y por tu bien, espero que ningún rumor sobre ella circule en el campus.

Dando media vuelta Youichi se dirigió al asiento de Mikan y agarró el morral de su hermana, luego se volvió a mirarla.

—Vámonos, Mikan.

Mikan miró el destrozado rostro de Linaris antes de caminar hacia su hermano. Tan pronto estuvo junto a él, Youichi pasó un brazo alrededor de ella pegándola a su cuerpo protectoramente y la guío fuera del salón.

* * *

Natsume observó como Linaris era levantado con ayuda de su amigo y otro compañero y sacado del salón. Youichi había hecho un gran número en él, sus dos ojos estaban inflamados y comenzaban a amoratarse, su nariz y mandíbula estaban rotas y a juzgar por su mala respiración era probable que le hubiera causado algún daño interno. De no haber sido por la intervención de Mikan, Youichi pudo haberlo matado.

—No es normal que él pierda el control en un lugar como este —dijo Yuu llamando la atención de sus amigos.

—Quizás era uno de sus malos días y Linaris hizo que estallara —dijo Anna con incertidumbre.

Koko negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

—¡Oye, Ayumi! —llamó Sumire al ver a la chica cerca de ellos—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ayumi se giró enojada hacia ellos.

—¿Tu qué crees? Estábamos hablando con la nueva cuando él perdió el control y golpeó a Linaris sin razón.

Ruka frunció el ceño.

—Youichi nunca ataca así a nadie sin razón.

—¡Pues esta vez lo hizo! —exclamó Ayumi levantando las manos hacia el techo —. Ni siquiera estábamos hablando con él.

—Pero sí con su hermana, ¿qué le dijeron? —preguntó Natsume entrecerrando los ojos en la chica.

Ayumi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Nada. Además ¿cómo íbamos a saber que era su hermana? Solo queríamos molestarla un poco.

—Bueno eso casi le cuesta la vida a tu amigo, quizás a la próxima piensen mejor lo que hacen —dijo Sumire molesta.

Ayumi apretó los labios y se marchó de allí.

—Al menos ahora sabemos que enojó a Youichi de esa forma —dijo Anna suspirando.

Natsume miró el asiento vacío de Mikan, preguntándose que había molestado tanto a los hermanos. Porque mientras que sus amigos solo estaban preocupados por Youichi a él le preocupaba más la extraña reacción que había visto en Mikan cuando la miró al iniciar la pelea. De no haberla visto intervenir habría jurado que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

* * *

Youichi acariciaba suavemente el brazo de su hermana tratando de transmitirle algo de calor y tranquilidad mientras se dirigían a su dormitorio. Una vez estuvieron a mitad de camino habló.

—No debiste haberte metido.

Mikan suspiró temblorosamente.

—No me gustan las peleas, en especial las que te involucran.

Youichi le besó la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Mikan mirándolo.

Youichi suspiró y le devolvió la mirada.

—No podía dejar que te hablara así.

Mikan se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba bien, estoy acostumbra a ello, You. Además, es normal que los hombres hablan así.

Youichi se detuvo en seco y la miró a los ojos.

—No, Mikan, no está bien. Lo que él dijo no es correcto.

Mikan apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño. ¿En verdad no lo era? Nunca se había sentido cómoda cuando alguien le hablaba sucio, pero aquello era normal, ¿no? Todos los hombres hablaban así. ¿Verdad?

Youichi maldijo entre dientes y tomó con suavidad la cara de su hermana obligándolo a verlo.

—Mikan, ningún hombre tiene porque hablarte de esa forma. No solo te está faltando al respeto sino que te está degradando y eso jamás está bien —Youichi respiró profundo e ignorando el nudo que tenía en el estómago se obligó a continuar—. Lo que te pasó en casa no está bien ni es normal. Lo que Reiji hizo… lo que ellos hicieron nunca estuvo bien.

Los labios de Mikan temblaron y la mirada perdida y confundida de su hermana le rompió el corazón a Youichi.

—¿No?

Youichi la abrazó fuertemente ignorando la habitual tensión de su hermana ante su cercanía. Si alguna vez volvía a ver a su padre se encargaría de que el hombre nunca más pudiera lastimar a alguien.


	8. Capítulo 7

La noche cayó lentamente sobre la academia alice, convirtiendo los grandes bosques y parques en lugares sombríos y tenebrosos. Muchos estudiantes estaban ya en sus dormitorios, unos pocos aún permanecían por el campus y algunos de la clase peligrosa se preparaban para trabajar.

Youichi, sin embargo, tenía algo que hacer dentro de los muros de la academia. Ignorando la hora recorría las estanterías de la biblioteca seleccionando libros de diversas materias y grados, pensando en el gran proyecto que tenía por delante. Cuando creyó tener todo lo necesario se acomodó en una de las mesas de la zona de lectura y estudio y comenzó a trabajar.

Uno a uno revisó los libros y anotó lo que consideraba conveniente. Varias veces se detuvo intentando recordar si este o aquel tema lo había visto antes de llegar allí y pensaba en la forma más fácil de aprenderlo. Las horas comenzaron a pasar a medida que miraba cada uno de los temas trazando una improvisada guía de estudio para su hermana, y elaboraba mapas mentales y conceptuales para mayor facilidad de estudio.

Fue así como Natsume lo encontró una hora después del amanecer.

Aquel día Natsume había logrado librarse de Ruka, y planeaba pasar su tiempo leyendo sus mangas. Sin embargo, tan pronto entró en la zona de lectura divisó a Youichi acomodado en una de las mesas, rodeado de libros. El quinceañero jugaba con su bolígrafo mientras leía uno de los papeles frente a él.

Frunciendo el ceño Natsume se acercó al joven observando la cantidad de papeles arrugados y desechados junto a los libros de cursos elementales y medios.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? —le preguntó levantando uno de los volúmenes de geometría para ver el tema que Youichi tenía abierto.

El quinceañero miró el reloj en la pared viendo la hora y volvió su atención a su amigo.

—Diez u once horas.

El ceño de Natsume se profundizó.

—¿Nuevamente tienes problemas?

Youichi negó con la cabeza mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza para aliviar su entumecida espalda.

—Es para Mikan.

Natsume devolvió el libro a la mesa mirando con interés al joven. Pero Youichi fingió no darse cuenta y centró su atención en sus apuntes.

—Narumi me dijo que a tu hermana no le interesaba mucho su estudio —dijo Natsume con casualidad.

Youichi suspiró molesto y levantó su mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Natsume? Pensé que mi hermana no te interesaba.

—Nunca dije nada sobre eso —respondió Natsume encogiéndose de hombros.

Youichi entrecerró los ojos. De todos sus amigos Natsume era el único en quien más confiaba, pero conocía su temperamento y no quería que Mikan saliera lastimada con o sin intención.

—No quiero que te involucres con Mikan si solo tienes curiosidad, Natsume. Ella no es un juguete ni un acertijo que resolver.

Natsume miró al joven a los ojos sorprendido por la seriedad y madurez de su expresión. Dándose cuenta, no por primera vez, que los ojos de Youichi no correspondían a los ojos alegres y despreocupados de un quinceañero.

—No tengo curiosidad, pero si interés en tu hermana, Youichi —le dijo Natsume sin apartar la vista de él —. Sí, Mikan es alguien intrigante, pero es la fuerza oculta que veo en su mirada lo que llama mi atención. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de querer adentrarme en su oscuridad.

Youichi asintió viendo la verdad en sus ojos. Apreciaba su honestidad, pero no era suficiente para él.

—Hasta que no sepas con certeza que es lo que quieres, no voy a dejar que entres en su vida.

* * *

Natsume suspiró mirando al cielo mientras recordaba su conversación con Youichi.

¿En verdad no quería involucrarse con ellos? El día de ayer cuando creyó ver a Mikan teniendo un ataque de pánico, ¿no estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella y asegurarse si estaba bien? No había pensado en si era una buena idea o si aquello terminaría convirtiéndola en parte de su mundo, solo pensó en ayudarla. Y aquel día cuando ella ingresó en la academia ¿no había querido ayudarla también? El problema era que entre deber y querer hay una diferencia y no estaba seguro si debía meterse en eso.

Un crujido de hojas llamó su atención y su mirada carmesí se dirigió inmediatamente a la figura acercándose entre los arbustos. La joven, ajena a su presencia, caminaba lentamente sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Natsume sentado en uno de los árboles.

Mikan no tenía un destino fijo, solo quería estar sola en un lugar alejado de las personas, dónde pudiera pensar libremente y descansar por un momento de su constante miedo. Sin embargo, al ver el brillante lago frente a ella supo que había llegado.

Admirando la belleza del lugar se acomodó cerca de la orilla, no muy lejos de donde Natsume, y respiró profundo deleitándose con el fresco aroma de la naturaleza. Nunca había visto un paisaje como ese, su pueblo natal quedaba en la base de una montaña muy cerca a los bosques de pinos, pero no le permitían salir mucho por lo que realmente no conocía demasiadas cosas. Reiji era demasiado estricto y continuamente la vigilaba; la única razón por la que no era completamente ajena al funcionamiento del mundo exterior era por lo mucho que disfrutaba observar a las personas, además de las noticias y cosas que escuchaba dentro de la casa. Sin embargo, no creía que ese conocimiento le sirviera allí, en la academia. Aquel lugar tenía sus propias reglas, y funcionamiento, lo único que no cambiaba entre su pueblo y la academia era la ley del más fuerte. Diferente aplicación, pero mismo principio. Si quería sobrevivir en aquel lugar debía adaptarse rápido y aprender. Por suerte para ella, tenía la experiencia necesaria para hacerlo. Por desgracia su mente no iba a salir intacta.

Abrazando sus rodillas suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellas. Odiaba no tener elección. No quería usar sus alices mañana en la presentación, no quería ver a Reiji el sábado, no quería estar allí. A decir verdad, no quería estar en ningún lugar.

—¿Cuándo voy a poder elegir? —preguntó con voz débil—. Yo jamás lo pedí, así que ¿por qué nunca me dejan en paz?

Natsume observó en silencio a su compañera, sin saber que decir porque él mismo se había hecho muchas veces esas preguntas y aun no tenía respuesta.

* * *

La jovialidad de la clase 3-b no era la misma ese día. Un tenso ambiente envolvía a los estudiantes debido al reingreso de Takuru a la clase. La mayoría de ellos intentaba actuar con normalidad, pero no podían evitar mirar a su compañero de vez en cuando como si esperaran que de un momento a otro retara a Natsume. Los únicos que parecían ajenos al extraño ambiente eran Natsume y su grupo, Youichi y Mikan.

Sin embargo, Youichi tenía su propia preocupación. Desde que su hermana había entrado al salón Youichi supo que algo no estaba bien con ella. Al principio Mikan había actuado con normalidad, pero a medida que las horas pasaban su mirada se volvió inexpresiva y sus movimientos robóticos. No era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado, y por ello sabía que su hermana se había cerrado por completo. Su mente se estaba protegiendo de algo, bloqueando cualquier emoción o sensación. Ella solo... estaba allí.

Mirándola con preocupación abrió la boca para hablarle, pero las palabras no salieron. No sabía cómo sacarla de ese estado, nunca lo había sabido.

La clase continuaba anotando en silencio lo que el profesor Misaki explicaba en el tablero, ajenos a él y a su hermana. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. No podía respirar. Temblando apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y colocó su frente en sus antebrazos. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Aoi que había estado mirándolos a lo largo de la clase se percató del estado del joven y murmurándole a su hermano se colocó de pie. Natsume frunció el ceño y se levantó también. Ambos se acercaron al joven.

—Mírame, Youichi —susurró Natsume frente a él—. Todo está bien.

Youichi no respondió, algo le impedía hablar, y moverse. Su temblor aumentó.

Misaki miró a los jóvenes reunidos en la parte de atrás del salón, pero no dijo nada al notar el estado de Youichi. La clase continuó sin percatarse de lo que pasaba.

Aoi colocó una mano en su espalda queriendo confortarlo, pero Youichi se tensó aún más y cerró los ojos fuertemente, así que ella la retiró.

Natsume no sabía qué hacer. Youichi jamás dejaba que lo tocasen en ese estado y ellos no eran capaces de calmarlo, solo podían observar con impotencia como el joven sucumbía.

Los temblores de Youichi aumentaron en fuerza, y un sobrecogedor miedo paralizó completamente al quinceañero. Los sollozos de su hermana resonaron en su mente opacando las voces de Natsume y Aoi. Un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios.

La mirada de Mikan se apartó de la ventana ante el sonido, notando por primera vez el estado de su hermano. Y por costumbre e instinto colocó su mano sobre su cabeza sin sentir realmente la suavidad de su cabello.

La mente de Youichi quedó inmediatamente en silencio.

—Respira, You. Todo va estar bien, estoy aquí —dijo Mikan. Su voz sonó vacía incluso para ella misma, pero no podía evitarlo.

Youichi abrió los ojos, y respiró profundo una, dos, tres veces, hasta que su asfixia comenzó a desaparecer y sus temblores disminuyeron. Entonces levantó su cabeza y miró a su hermana. Sus ojos ámbares continuaban desprovistos de toda emoción y vida. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía pensar en él y cuidarlo, cuándo ella era la que más estaba sufriendo?

Respirando profundo una vez más, colocó una de sus temblorosas manos sobre la mejilla de Mikan.

—Lo siento.

Mikan se encogió de hombros.

—No es tu culpa. Nunca lo ha sido.

Youichi no estaba tan seguro de eso. Otro temblor recorrió su cuerpo y Mikan acarició automáticamente su cabeza. Suspirando con molestia Youichi se enderezó y miró los rostros preocupados de Natsume y Aoi.

—Lo siento —repitió.

Aoi sonrió tristemente.

—No importa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Estaré bien.

Natsume intentó hablar, pero un golpe sonó en la puerta atrayendo inmediatamente las miradas de Mikan y Youichi. Unos segundos después entró Narumi en el salón.

—Mikan, recoge tus cosas y ven conmigo —dijo el profesor mirándola desde la puerta.

Suspirando Mikan agarró su morral y se colocó de pie, pero cuando fue a dar el primer paso Youichi agarró su muñeca.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Mikan? —preguntó preocupado.

Mikan acarició una vez más la cabellera plateada de su hermano.

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte.

Youichi intentó alegar, pero su hermana se zafó de su agarre y se dirigió hacia Narumi sin volver a mirarlo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Las clases del viernes terminaron y los alumnos de primaria y de la sección media salieron a disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Sin embargo, para extrañeza de todos los de preparatoria, ellos fueron conducidos hacia el coliseo sin explicación alguna. Las murmuraciones comenzaron y pronto hubo varias teorías circulando entre ellos.

Mikan por otro lado caminaba sola detrás de Persona y Narumi, ignorando el tenso ambiente entre los dos profesores. Su mente se encontraba dispersa recordando fragmentos de su reunión con Persona y pensando en el día de mañana.

Su encuentro con el profesor de habilidades peligrosas habría resultado atemorizante si ella no estuviera anestesiada emocionalmente. No era la primera vez que estaba frente al hombre, por lo que sabía cómo podía ser cuando quería algo.

Fijando su mirada en la hierba a sus pies, jaló de las mangas negras de su nueva camiseta por costumbre. No le gustaba que aquel uniforme de entrenamiento fuera tan ajustado.

Los dos profesores frente a ella entraron en silencio al coliseo y Mikan levantó la mirada observando el edificio de cristal por unos segundos antes de seguirlos. El ruido de las voces cesó casi de inmediato cuando los estudiantes repararon en Persona.

Narumi tomó la iniciativa y dio un pequeño paso al frente para hacer la introducción. Mikan permaneció oculta detrás de ellos mirando el arenoso suelo.

—Sé que todos se preguntarán porque están aquí y estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes tienen interesantes teorías al respecto —comenzó Narumi con una gran sonrisa. Su voz resonó por todo el coliseo gracias a los micrófonos incorporados en el suelo del lugar mediante alices—. Sin embargo, la razón no es tan loca como piensan. El día de hoy la academia quiere presentarles la nueva integrante de la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

Narumi se hizo a un lado y Mikan levantó la mirada mientras se colocaba en medio de los dos profesores. Susurros estallaron por todo el lugar siendo acallados cuando Persona tomó la palabra.

—El ingreso de Mikan a la academia ha sido bajo circunstancias únicas y especiales. Por tal motivo la academia decidió esperar hasta hoy para introducirla a la clase de habilidades —Persona esperó unos minutos a que la nueva oleada de susurros cesara para continuar—. Mikan es un usuario multialice y su presentación constará de dos batallas distintas. Al final del evento podrán dirigirse a donde deseen.

Narumi miró a Mikan con suavidad y le susurró:

—Prepárate.

Mikan se dirigió al centro de la arena mientras se recogía su largo cabello castaño en una coleta alta. Luego recorrió con la mirada todo el coliseo. Narumi había ido a sentarse en una de las bancas frente a sus compañeros. Los alumnos estaban ubicados por salones a excepción de todos los que pertenecían a las habilidades peligrosas quienes estaban sentados en las primeras bancas. Su mirada se detuvo unos minutos en Youichi.

Su hermano estaba sentado junto a Natsume y otra chica de habilidades peligrosas. Su rostro estaba pálido y movía con nerviosismo su pierna derecha. Apartando la mirada sacó un par de guantes negros del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los colocó mientras observaba a las dos personas que entraban en la arena por orden de Persona.

La chica era un poco más baja que su compañero, tenía el cabello azul claro y los ojos azul hielo, mientras que el chico era rubio de ojos verdes y parecía unos años mayor. Lo más probable es que fuera un universitario.

Varios susurros llenaron el tenso ambiente del coliseo cuando los dos estudiantes se ubicaron a distancia de Mikan. La joven le sonrió tímidamente, pero ella solo se limitó a mirarla sin emoción. Persona dio la orden para empezar la batalla y nuevamente todo quedó en silencio.

Respirando profundo Mikan cerró los ojos negándose a pensar en lo que estaba pasando y dejó que sus alices fluyeran por su cuerpo. Un fuerte cosquilleo recorrió toda su piel y Mikan se tensó ante la extraña sensación, pero luego de unos segundos no pudo sentirlo más. Abriendo los ojos vio varios picos de hielo dirigirse hacia ella.

Nobara esperaba que la joven esquivara su ataque, pero Mikan solo fijó su mirada en ella. Sus picos de hielo desaparecieron justo antes de tocar su cuerpo. Confundida parpadeó varias veces y observó cómo los fuertes vientos de Hayate corrían el mismo destino.

Hayate miró a Nobara sorprendido.

—¿El alice de barrera? —preguntó.

Nobara negó con la cabeza.

—Los ataques rebotarían de ser así, estos desaparecieron.

Mikan no dijo nada ni se movió, esperando a que ellos hicieran su movimiento.

Queriendo probar algo Nobara creó varios picos de hielo sobre la cabeza de Mikan y los dejó caer sobre ella. Nuevamente desaparecieron centímetros antes de poder rozarla. Lo mismo pasó con el pequeño tornado que Hayate creó detrás de ella.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar con confusión.

Ataque tras ataque desaparecían sin rozar a Mikan que solo observaba a sus rivales intentar diversas maniobras. Finalmente, molesto y exasperado Hayate decidió acercarse a ella y combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Al verlo acercarse Mikan supo que era tiempo de actuar.

Fijando su mirada en el nuevo ataque de Nobara, se agachó y tocó el suelo congelado frente a ella absorbiendo la esencia del alice en su mano. Luego cerrando los ojos buscó aquella esencia en su interior hasta encontrarla y la canalizó de la misma forma que hacía con sus alices. Cuando estuvo segura de poderla manejar colocó su mano nuevamente en el suelo, esta vez en dirección a Hayate y usó el nuevo alice. El suelo y los pies de Hayate se congelaron.

—¡Nobara! —gritó enojado Hayate al verse inmovilizado.

Nobara volvió su atención a él abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver el hielo. Mikan aprovechó la distracción y se teletransportó detrás del chico. Nobara gritó una advertencia y Hayate se giró sorprendido, pero ella fue más rápida y lo tocó en el hombro antes de volver a teletransportarse lejos de ellos.

Mirando a sus dos rivales Mikan extendió su mano frente a ella creando un diminuto tornado sobre su palma, luego sopló en él y retiró su mano, lanzando el tornado al suelo. Inmediatamente el remolino aumentó de tamaño frente a ella y congeló el lugar donde se encontraba. Mikan movió su mano hacia Nobara y el tornado comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

Nobara se movió intentando esquivarlo, pero el remolino cambiaba de dirección siguiéndola. Hayate fue en su ayuda y se colocó frente a ella tratando de controlar el viento, pero el tornado continuaba acercándose pese a sus intentos. Maldiciendo agarró de la mano a Nobara y comenzó a correr intentando ganar algo de tiempo mientras usaba su alice generando vientos en dirección opuesta para evitar ser arrastrados por la fuerte corriente.

Mikan los observaba en silencio queriendo encerrarse pronto en su habitación. La mirada de Hayate se encontró con la suya y el chico frunció el ceño sin dejar de verla. Suspirando Mikan cerró su mano extendida y el tornado se dividió en dos. Uno perseguía a Nobara y Hayate mientras el otro cambiaba de rumbo interceptando a los jóvenes que frenaron en seco quedando atrapados en medio de los dos remolinos que se acercaban a ellos.

Nobara cerró los ojos sin saber que esperar, mientras que Hayate entrecerró su mirada en la nueva. Los remolinos desaparecieron antes de que el fuerte viento los arrastrara, sin embargó algo salió disparado al desvanecerse. Hayate intentó retroceder, pero no podía moverse, sorprendido miró sus pies congelados y contuvo el aliento esperando que al menos uno de los proyectiles impactara su cuerpo. Cuando nada sucedió levantó la vista para ver que los picos de hielo se habían detenido a milímetros de ellos.

—Es suficiente, Mikan —resonó la voz de Persona en medio del tenso silencio—. Hayate, Nobara vuelvan a sus asientos.

Mikan bajó su mano y los picos junto con el hielo de los pies de Nobara y Hayate desaparecieron.

* * *

Youichi observó a su hermana avanzar hacia el centro de la arena, apretando los labios ante su inmutable expresión sin vida.

La estaban presionando demasiado. Mikan odiaba usar sus alices, sobre todo frente a una multitud. Estaba seguro de que esa era la razón de que se hubiese cerrado de esa forma en el salón de clases. Ella no podía lidiar con la carga emocional que aquello le traía.

Hayate y Nobara regresaron a sus asientos y en su lugar entraron Ryuji y Leori. Youichi frunció el ceño y movió su pierna más rápido.

Suspirando Natsume miró al joven.

—Relájate, es solo una muestra de habilidades. Estará bien.

Youichi lo miró de reojo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño conteniendo la réplica que se formó en su mente. Su hermana no había estado bien en mucho tiempo, en esos momentos no estaba bien y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO estaría bien luego de eso.

La pelea comenzó y el nudo en su estómago se apretó aún más. Su hermana volvió a esperar que sus contrincantes hicieran el primer movimiento.

Leori fue el primero en actuar. Habiendo visto la pelea anterior y su resultado, el chico quiso intentar un acercamiento distinto, así que sacó el juego de kunais que siempre llevaba oculto y le arrojó tres a Mikan. Youichi se tensó.

Mikan miró fijamente a sus dos rivales y moviendo la mano frente a ella comenzó a crear una pared de hielo. Por otro lado, habiendo conseguido la respuesta que buscaba, Leori se teletransportó unos metros detrás de ella y usando su alice, creó una mano de arena con la intención de inmovilizarla con su poder. Sin embargo, la arena se desvaneció sin tocarla a centímetros de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que los kunais se clavaban en el hielo.

Youichi se relajó levemente sin dejar de mirar el enfrentamiento. Su hermana bajó la barrera de hielo y se giró levemente para no darle la espalda a ninguno de sus dos rivales. Sin perder el tiempo Leori usó nuevamente su alice, haciendo que la arena del suelo comenzara a moverse por todo el lugar.

—¡Leori!, ¿Qué carajos se supone que haces? —gritó Ryuji intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Leori sonrió apenado y pasó su mano por el aire estabilizando la arena bajo su compañero. Enojado Ryuji dirigió su mirada hacia el joven dispuesto a gritarle algo más, pero sus palabras desaparecieron tan pronto vio que el movimiento no había afectado a la nueva. De hecho, las olas del suelo se estabilizaban a centímetros de ella por todo su alrededor. Dándose cuenta de lo mismo Leori se teletrasportó al lado de su compañero.

—¿Algún plan? —preguntó mirando a Mikan.

Ryuji lo pensó por un momento, considerando la batalla anterior.

—¿Aún te quedan kunais?

Leori asintió.

—Bien. Lánzaselos luego de que la ataque. Haz que se mueva.

Frunciendo el ceño Leori miró a su compañero.

—Cada vez que ella ha usado esa barrera no se ha movido. Debe ser algún alice estático —explicó Ryuji.

Leori regresó su mirada a la chica.

—Cuando quieras.

Ryuji respiró profundo y cerró los ojos canalizando su alice mientras le daba forma en su mente; cuándo los abrió los kunais que había imaginado se materializaron frente a él. Exhalando centró su mirada en Mikan y con un susurro mandó las armas hacia ella. Unos segundos después Leori lanzó también sus kunais.

Mikan observó a los dos chicos confiando en que su barrera detendría el ataque, sin embargo, cuando el primer kunai pasó su barrera obligándola a inclinar su cabeza para esquivarlo, su atención se centró en las armas. Varios de los cuchillos japoneses desaparecieron al chocar con su barrera, pero otros siguieron de largo dejándole poco tiempo y espacio para reaccionar. Gruñendo se giró de medio lado esquivando las dos armas dirigidas hacia su hombro izquierdo, antes de volver a girar otra media vuelta para esquivar los siguientes dos kunais.

Youichi abrió los ojos al ver a su hermana esquivar las armas con agilidad y elegancia. Cada giro, paso y salto que daba parecía un complicado movimiento de baile realizado a la perfección. ¿Desde cuándo su hermana sabía moverse así? Mejor aún, ¿desde cuándo Mikan tenía esa clase de reflejos?

Gruñendo con frustración Ryuji observó como las olas de arena se estabilizaban siempre que ella pisaba un nuevo lugar y comenzaban a moverse donde antes había estado la joven. ¿Cómo se supone que ganaran ese combate con sus alices si ninguno podía rozarla? Exasperado Leori se pasó una mano por la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo mismo.

Mikan giró por última vez esquivando los tres kunais, sin percatarse del corte que uno de ellos alcanzó a hacerle en el brazo. No fue sino momentos después cuando sintió que algo se deslizaba por su mano que volvió su mirada hacia ella notando el líquido rojo que goteaba de sus dedos y para terror de Youichi, ella simplemente lo miró por unos segundos antes de volver su atención a los dos chicos en la arena.

Si quería que eso terminara pronto era su turno de atacar. Suspirando Mikan extendió su brazo sano y creó en la palma de su mano un pequeño copo de nieve antes de dejar que cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente toda la arena se congeló a excepción del lugar en que estaba parada. Sorprendidos Ryuji y Leori intentaron evitar que sus pies fueran congelados retrocediendo varios pasos, pero perdieron el equilibrio debido al hielo. Viendo su oportunidad Mikan creó cuatro copos más en la palma de su mano y los sopló suavemente. Los azulados copos volaron por el lugar y se posaron en los brazos y piernas de los dos jóvenes formando costras de hielo alrededor de cada extremidad, impidiéndoles el movimiento. Satisfecha Mikan se teletransportó detrás de la cabeza de sus dos rivales y usando su otro alice cambió rápidamente de forma a un leopardo de las nieves. El hielo se derritió y ella se ubicó en medio de ellos colocando una pata delantera sobre ambos mientras gruñía amenazadoramente. Ambos palidecieron al ver el felino rostro sobre ellos.

—Suficiente —resonó la voz de Persona.

Retrocediendo Mikan cambió nuevamente de forma sin apartar la mirada de los dos hombres.

Narumi y Persona volvieron a entrar en la arena y se ubicaron a cada lado de ella. Por su parte Leori y Ryuji regresaron a sus asientos y cada alumno esperó en silencio a que alguno de los profesores hablara.

Pasados algunos momentos Narumi tomó el liderazgo.

—Como muchos supondrán a Mikan le ha sido asignado el rango de estrella especial. Pero la naturaleza de sus alices no se les revelará por lo que siguiendo las órdenes del director Kounji se les pide que eviten crear inconvenientes debido a esto.

Murmullos extrañados y molestos surgieron por todo el coliseo, pero Persona los calló rápidamente diciendo:

—Son conscientes de que todo lo que sucede en el campus es conocido por los directores y algunos profesores. Eviten meterse en problemas por buscar algo que no es suyo, pues Mikan cuenta con el favor especial de los líderes de la academia. Sin más que añadir, pueden retirarse.

Dando una última mirada a la joven en medio de los dos profesores, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del coliseo. Satisfecho Persona se giró hacia Mikan.

—El lunes luego de clases, en el edificio central —dijo el profesor antes de marcharse junto a Narumi.

Mikan levantó la mirada hacia el techo de cristal, ignorando las voces a su alrededor. Preocupado Youichi se abría paso entre la multitud sin apartar la mirada de su hermana, mientras que Natsume lo seguía de cerca asegurándose que el quinceañero estuviera bien.

—¡Mikan! —gritó Youichi cuando por fin pudo llegar a la arena.

La inexpresiva mirada de Mikan se volvió hacia él, deteniéndolo por unos momentos en el lugar. Respirando profundo Youichi intentó controlar su miedo y se acercó a su hermana sin darse cuenta que Aoi y los demás también habían entrado en la arena y los miraban fijamente atentos a lo que sucedía.

—Estás sangrando.

Mikan parpadeó y miró su brazo notando la sangre que aun goteaba de sus dedos. Era extraño verla y no sentir nada. Usando su otra mano restregó fuertemente su herida con la manga intentando limpiarla. Youichi se estremeció y le apartó rápidamente la mano.

—Vas a lastimarte más.

Mikan volvió su mirada a él y se encogió de hombros.

—No me duele.

Suspirando el quinceañero la miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver su atención al corte. No podía decir la profundidad debido a la sangre, pero estaba seguro que iba a necesitar al menos dos puntos. Respirando profundo agarró la mano sana de su hermana y la guío hacia el lugar donde había estado sentado.

Mikan lo siguió sin decir nada, ignorando la presencia de los demás. Preocupados el grupo de amigos los siguió.

—Tal vez sea mejor si un doctor revisa la herida —dijo Nonoko al ver que Youichi y Mikan se sentaban en las bancas—. Es posible que necesite coserse.

Ignorando el consejo de su amiga Youichi cogió su morral que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a buscar la bolsa que siempre cargaba. Cuando la encontró, la abrió y sacó la pequeña botella de alcohol, unas gasas y las tijeras de su kit de costura. Volviendo su atención a su hermana se dio cuenta que Mikan estaba jugando con la sangre de su mano. Cerrando los ojos respiró temblorosamente varias veces antes de abrirlos.

—Mikan, eso es escalofriante.

Su hermana lo miró por unos segundos y luego suspiró.

—Perdona.

Negando con la cabeza Youichi sonrió tristemente.

—Dame tu brazo. Hay que tratar ese corte.

Asintiendo Mikan estiró su brazo y observó cómo su hermanito cortaba más la tela de la manga antes de apretar una gasa contra la herida para detener el sangrado. Las manos de Youichi temblaban levemente.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó Mikan sin apartar la mirada de la herida.

Youichi negó con la cabeza.

—En el estado en que estás solo lo empeorarás.

Mikan suspiró.

—Perdona —dijo nuevamente.

Youichi la miró suavemente a los ojos.

—No es tu culpa.

Mikan guardó silencio sin creer las palabras de su hermano y observó con mirada ausente como Youichi cambiaba la gasa nuevamente. La sangre tiñó de rojo la blanca superficie.

Incomodos el grupo de amigos se miraba entre sí, sin saber que decir ante el extraño comportamiento de Mikan. A excepción de Natsume y Aoi, ninguno la había escuchado hablar hasta ese momento y aunque su voz no era más que un susurro todos podían escucharla claramente debido al silencio del lugar. Sin embargo, lo que los perturbaba era su actitud indiferente ante la herida.

Youichi retiró nuevamente la gasa suspirando de alivio al ver que la hemorragia se había detenido. Luego humedeció con alcohol una nueva gaza y limpió los bordes del corte mientras miraba la profundidad.

Anna apartó la mirada incapaz de ver la herida abierta.

—Eso debe doler —dijo Ruka con simpatía.

Mikan lo miró de reojo y centró su atención en el grupo sin gustarle su compañía. Por otro lado, Natsume frunció el ceño al ver el corte.

—Hay que ir al hospital, necesita sutura.

Youichi asintió, pero en vez de pararse sacó su kit de costura eligiendo una aguja e hilo. Luego se volvió hacia el pelinegro.

—¿Te importaría desinfectarla? —le preguntó a Natsume mostrándole la aguja—. El fuego es la mejor opción.

Natsume frunció el ceño y miró con extrañeza al joven por unos segundos antes de crear una pequeña llama en la punta de su dedo y acercarla a la aguja. Cuando la punta se tornó roja apagó su alice. Agradeciéndole Youichi volvió su atención nuevamente a la tarea que tenía por delante ignorando las miradas de sus amigos.

—¡Espera! ¡Tú no puedes coserla! —dijo Aoi incapaz de guardar silencio por más tiempo—. Es tú hermana.

Youichi la miró levantando una ceja.

—¿Y?

—Pues que puede ser difícil para ti —intervino Anna sonriéndole tímidamente.

—Además sin anestesia o analgésico, la aguja sólo empeorará el dolor —añadió Koko.

La expresión de Youichi se volvió sombría. Pero no les contestó, ya se darían cuenta en unos momentos. Hilando la aguja respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios y miedo. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, porque eso significaba lastimar a su hermana y aunque Mikan no pudiera sentir nada en esos momentos no significaba que el dolor no existiera, solo era que su mente había decidido ignorarlo.

Suspirando temblorosamente miró a su hermana con suavidad.

—Lo siento, Mikan.

La atención de ella se volvió hacia a él, y Mikan le sonrió como siempre lo hacía en esas ocasiones, aunque Youichi podía ver que era una sonrisa vacía.

—No te disculpes. Tú no creaste el corte.

Asintiendo Youichi respiró profundo y con una mano cerró los bordes antes de atravesarle la piel con la aguja. Mikan se mantuvo en silencio viendo como los demás se estremecían y luego fruncían el ceño ante su falta de reacción. Justo cuando Youichi cosía el último punto, Mikan bostezó.

—¿No te duele? —preguntó Yuu asombrado—. ¿Cómo es posible?

Mikan se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que Youichi cortaba el hilo y guardaba las cosas. Un momento después le tendió una botella de agua y dos pastillas a su hermana. Mikan frunció el ceño al verlas.

—El hecho de que no sientas dolor ahora no quiere decir que no exista —le reprendió Youichi—. Además, no quiero que se infecte.

Suspirando Mikan tomó las pastillas y se las tragó con un sorbo de agua, mientras miraba a su hermano terminar de guardar todo en el morral y cerrarlo.

—Algún día serás un gran doctor.

Youichi bufó divertido.

—Sabes que la medicina no me interesa. En cambio, la psicología… —Youichi miró por unos segundos a su hermana con tristeza antes de negar con la cabeza y levantarse—. Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación. Tengo ganas de comer algo casero.

Mikan lo miró por unos segundos antes de pararse. Luego colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, You.

—Eso jamás —dijo Youichi sonriendo y agarrando la mano de Mikan, para luego jalarla fuera del coliseo.


	10. Capítulo 9

El sol se levantó en el horizonte anunciando el nuevo día que comenzaba y poco a poco el dormitorio de estudiantes se fue iluminando bajo su cálida luz, revelando la incipiente actividad que se producía en varias habitaciones.

Agotada Mikan se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al baño incapaz de contener la bilis que subía por su garganta. Sus ojos le ardían debido al llanto de la noche anterior y su cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente ante el estrés de ese día. Levantándose temblorosamente se lavó los dientes y se metió en la ducha sin importarle que el agua estuviera fría. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla y un gemido aterrado atravesó sus labios. Aquello era estúpido; el hombre ni siquiera había llegado y ella ya estaba temblando como una débil hoja ante el viento.

Suspirando salió de la ducha y terminó de arreglarse. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una rápida ensalada con lo que tenía en la nevera. Pronto iba a tener que hacer compras y conseguir todo lo que le hacía falta, pero por ahora eso bastaría para complacer a Reiji aquel día. Cuando acabó de cocinar cogió los implementos de limpieza que le había pedido a su hermano el día anterior y comenzó a limpiar su apartamento. Las paredes de su habitación y el piso fueron los primeros, seguidos de los del baño, la cocina y la sala de estar. A mitad de su trabajo la herida de su brazo le comenzó a doler debido al esfuerzo, pero la ignoró y continuó limpiando. Todo debía estar impecable para cuando él llegara.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana un golpe sonó en su puerta, justo cuando terminaba de limpiar. Asustada miró la puerta por varios segundos antes de recoger todas las cosas y guardarlas rápidamente en el baño. Mirándose en el espejo se cogió nuevamente el cabello en una coleta alta y se dirigió a la puerta. Otro golpe sonó con más fuerza que el anterior y Mikan respiró profundo limpiándose las manos en su pantalón antes de abrir.

Unos fríos ojos grises la miraron de arriba abajo desde el otro lado del umbral. Tragando en seco, Mikan se hizo a un lado dejando al hombre pasar y con cuidado cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¡¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?! ¿Acaso abrir una condenada puerta es demasiado trabajo para tu diminuto cerebro? —gruñó Reiji tan pronto entró en el apartamento.

Mikan se estremeció y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

—Pe-perdón —murmuró cerrando los ojos fuertemente ante el tartamudeo.

Reiji bufó molesto y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, colocando los pies sobre la mesa de café frente a él. El ruido sobresaltó a Mikan que sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió agua en un vaso para luego llevárselo al hombre.

Sin mirarla el hombre tomó el vaso y bebió un gran sorbo mientras revisaba algo en su celular. Nerviosa Mikan permaneció junto a él en completo silencio hasta que su tutor se bebió toda el agua, luego agarró el vaso y lo llevó nuevamente a la cocina antes de volver a su lugar anterior mientras Reiji hablaba por teléfono.

El corazón de Mikan latía fuertemente contra su pecho acelerándose cada vez que él se movía para cambiar de posición. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parada pero sus piernas comenzaban a debilitarse debido al cansancio. Estaba considerando romper las reglas e ir a la cocina a beber algo y descansar por unos minutos cuando Reiji pasó un brazo alrededor de su cadera acercándola a él. Su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos antes de volver a latir con más fuerza que antes. Respirando profundo Mikan cerró los ojos y contó hasta cien en su mente tratando de contener el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Insensible ante su malestar Reiji continuó la conversación por unos minutos más antes de desconectar la llamada y girarse a verla. La mano en su cadera se apretó dolorosamente, pero ella mantuvo la mirada en el suelo sin saber que esperar. Reiji era impredecible y temía que cualquier reacción suya pudiera despertar la bestia que habitaba en su interior.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme, Mikan? —preguntó Reiji con su habitual dureza y frialdad.

La mirada de Mikan voló hacía él con incertidumbre y nerviosismo.

—¿Se-Señor?

Reiji entrecerró los ojos y cambió el agarre que tenía sobre Mikan cogiéndola de la muñeca mientras se colocaba de pie.

—No me gusta que te hagas la sorda, mocosa.

Mikan se encogió en el lugar ahogando el gemido de dolor que intentaba salir de sus labios debido a la fuerza con que la apretaba.

—Yo n-n-no…

Asustada Mikan observó como Reiji levantaba su otra mano y la dirigía contra su mejilla. El impacto hizo que su cabeza girara, dejando un familiar ardor en su cara.

—Deja de tartamudear y responde la pregunta. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Mikan tragó saliva fuertemente.

—No, señor.

El pequeño alivio que le produjo poder hablar bien desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que la postura de Reiji era más tensa. Volviendo su mirada hacía él supo que su respuesta había sido errónea, rápidamente abrió la boca para disculparse, pero él habló primero.

—Entonces, ¿quieres explicar por qué tus estúpidos maestros han llamado a mi celular tres veces en las últimas dos semanas para hablar sobre tus falencias académicas?

Mikan se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Todo eso le pasaba por tonta, si nunca hubiera sido estúpida para los estudios Reiji no habría detenido su educación y ella no se habría atrasado tanto en las clases. Viendo que Reiji la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, Mikan intentó no tartamudear.

—Lo siento.

Reiji respiró profundo y agarró también la otra muñeca de Mikan haciéndola estremecerse por el dolor.

—No me interesa si asistes o no a clases, ni si haces los deberes —dijo Reiji mientras intentaba cerrar la distancia entre ellos obligando a Mikan a retroceder lo poco que podía sin lastimarse más las muñecas—. Tampoco si por tu estupidez terminas reprobando el año, pues hace mucho supe que no eres más que una mocosa inútil que no puede hacer nada bien. ¡Pero no traigas a mí tus insignificantes problemas!

La espalda de Mikan chocó con la pared de la puerta y sus ambarinos ojos se abrieron aterrorizados. Reiji hizo caso omiso al evidente miedo de la joven y aprovechando su tamaño y el control que tenía sobre ella, aprisionó sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerró por completo la distancia entre ellos.

Tragando saliva Mikan intentó ignorar la sensación del cuerpo de Reiji sobre el de ella y la nueva oleada de pánico y repulsión que la atravesó haciéndola temblar.

—Si vuelvo a recibir una llamada más. Una SOLA llamada más, tendré que asegurarme que tu pequeño cerebro recuerde lo que te he dicho —Reiji bajó su mirada recorriendo el cuerpo de Mikan por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar su rostro—. ¿Entendiste?

Mikan asintió con la cabeza y Reiji la observó por unos segundos más antes de soltarla y alejarse un par de pasos. Mikan cayó a sus pies temblando y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

—Espero mi comida en diez minutos. Y arréglate el peinado y la ropa; es verdad que eres una mujerzuela, pero no tienes que hacerlo tan evidente.

—En-enseguida, se-señor.

Satisfecho Reiji dio media vuelta y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

Aún temblorosa Mikan se levantó del suelo apoyándose en la pared y alisó las arrugas que había en su ropa antes de dirigirse al baño a limpiar su herida reabierta, cambiarse de camisa y peinarse cuidadosamente.

No podía equivocarse de nuevo. Ya era bastante malo que lo hubiera hecho una vez y terminara con moretones en las muñecas y cadera; si sucedía una vez más estaba segura que no podría ocultarle a su hermano ni a nadie sus heridas y vergüenza.

* * *

La mañana avanzaba plácidamente para muchos estudiantes que disfrutaban el día con sus padres. Ioran aprovechaba cada minuto que tenía para estar con sus hijos, escuchando atentamente los relatos de Aoi y sonriendo ante las caras de Natsume cuando algo que decía su hermana no le parecía.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana Ruka junto a su madre se unieron a ellos y entre todos prepararon un picnic en el lago. Youichi era el único que parecía no disfrutar aquella reunión. A nadie le pasó desapercibido su actitud distante y cerrada; varias veces habían intentado integrarlo a las conversaciones y bromas, pero él solo respondía con una o dos palabras antes de volver a guardar silencio. Aun así, Ioran continuaba integrando al muchacho en lo que hacían.

Sin embargo, la mente de Youichi estaba en otro lugar. No podía dejar de pensar en su hermana y lo ocurrido el día anterior. Sabía que debía estar con ella, asegurándose que estuviera bien y apoyándola en lo que necesitara, pero Mikan había insistido tanto que la dejara ese día sola que Youichi temió que su presencia pudiera provocar el efecto contrario y desencadenara un ataque de pánico o algún recuerdo, así que de mala gana accedió a su petición. Pero entre más tiempo pasaba, más se arrepentía de su decisión, especialmente cuando el nudo que sentía en su pecho desde que se levantó comenzó a apretarse hace una hora.

Suspirando se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración antes de servirse un vaso de jugo.

La mamá de Ruka, Naomi, estaba contando la historia de su último viaje a Australia cuando un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Youichi y la presión de su pecho se volvió dolorosa. La oleada de pánico que le siguió lo sorprendió tanto que soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano, salpicando de jugo a Ruka que estaba sentado junto a él.

Desconcertados la mirada de todos se centró en el quinceañero que comenzaba a temblar. La respiración de Youichi se aceleró y la temperatura de su cuerpo descendió rápidamente. Cerrando los ojos Youichi escuchó vagamente a Ruka responder las preguntas preocupadas de Ioran y Naomi, mientras Natsume y Aoi intentaban tranquilizarlo. Respiró profundo varias veces tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y finalmente luego de varios minutos logró que el ataque disminuyera un poco. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que su cuerpo e instinto llevaban diciéndole. Asustado abrió los ojos y se colocó de pie en un salto antes de comenzar a correr por el bosque ignorando las llamadas de los demás.

Los dormitorios estaban a veinte minutos de donde se encontraba y por primera vez desde que llegó a la academia Youichi odió lo grande que era. Regulando su respiración hizo uso de la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo para aumentar su velocidad y oró en su mente para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Finalmente, luego de diez minutos llegó a los dormitorios y sin importarle lo que podían pensar los demás subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al quinto piso. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y el miedo amenazaba con paralizarlo, sin embargo, ignoró sus sentimientos y trató de enfriar su cabeza mientras caminaba a grandes pasos hacia la habitación de su hermana. Respirando profundo golpeó la puerta tres veces y esperó unos momentos; cuando nada sucedió volvió a tocar con más urgencia.

—Mikan, ábreme.

Nuevamente nada sucedió y el pánico desestabilizó a Youichi por unos segundos. El sonido de pasos apresurados hizo que recuperara su compostura y volviera su atención hacia la escalera, al ver que solo era Natsume volvió a tocar la puerta y murmuró algo entre dientes cuando su hermana no le abrió. Apartándose un par de pasos tomó impulso y pateó la puerta para abrirla, la madera cedió, pero no se abrió por lo que volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez la puerta se abrió y golpeó fuertemente la pared. Sin saber que esperar Youichi respiró profundo y dio un paso adelante antes de ser detenido por la mano de Natsume en su hombro. Enojado Youichi se volvió hacia él.

—¡Suéltame! —gruñó.

—No hasta que me digas que sucede.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto! –gritó Youichi rechinando los dientes, y antes de que Natsume pudiera reaccionar el puño del joven impactó contra el estómago del pelinegro.

Sorprendido Natsume se dobló por el dolor y soltó el agarre que tenía sobre Youichi. Sin perder tiempo el quinceañero entró en el apartamento de su hermana y recorrió el lugar, buscándola frenéticamente. Natsume estaba a pocos pasos detrás de él.

El apartamento estaba en perfecto estado; un par de platos estaban en el platillero, pero aparte de eso todo estaba ordenado y limpio, la cama estaba tendida y el escritorio desocupado. Justo cuando Youichi pensaba que su hermana estaba en otro lugar y comenzaba a desesperarse escuchó el ruido del agua provenir del baño.

Dándose cuenta de lo mismo Natsume miró a Youichi presintiendo que él también planeaba revisar esa habitación.

—Ella está bien, Youichi. Deja que termine de bañarse y esperémosla en la sala.

El quinceañero lo miró por unos momentos dudando, antes de decidir ignorarlo y seguir su instinto. Suspirando temblorosamente colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y probó si estaba cerrada. La perilla giró en su mano.

—¿Mikan? —dijo suavemente mientras abría por completo la puerta.

El escenario que lo recibió hizo que se detuviera en seco y maldijera entre dientes. Extrañado por su reacción Natsume se acercó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el desastre del lugar. El suelo estaba lleno de fragmentos de vidrio, las llaves del lavamanos y bañera estaban abiertas y el agua comenzaba a desbordarse empapando el piso del baño; el gabinete de la pared estaba torcido y su contenido estaba regado por todo el lugar, un par de zapatos estaban tirados junto a la entrada y el cristal de la puerta de la ducha estaba cuarteado y manchado de sangre.

Respirando temblorosamente Youichi entró con cuidado y corrió la puerta de la ducha observando con tristeza la figura de su hermana. Mikan estaba sentada en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en la pared mientras el agua caía sobre ella ensopando la ropa que aún tenía puesta. Suspirando Youichi cerró la llave y se arrodillo frente a ella.

—Mikan…

La mirada ausente de su hermana se volvió hacia él, pero Youichi no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera viéndolo. Apretando la mandíbula cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos y recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de su hermana en busca de heridas. Las manos de Mikan sangraban por los cortes que se había hecho al romper el espejo y golpear el gabinete, la herida de su brazo estaba sangrando y el agua bajo sus pies descalzos estaba teñida de rojo, no obstante, fue el moretón en la mejilla de Mikan lo que enfureció a Youichi y lo obligó a respirar profundo para controlar su enojo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a asustarla se levantó.

—Ven Mikan, hay que revisar esos cortes y cambiarte de ropa antes de que te enfermes —le dijo Youichi con suavidad mientras la alzaba con cuidado. El hecho de que su hermana no hubiera protestado, ni se hubiera tensado o encogido ante su toque le confirmaba a Youichi que su mente no estaba realmente allí.

Saliendo de la ducha con Mikan en sus brazos, Youichi vio a Natsume recoger los objetos tirados por el suelo, y notó que su amigo ya había cerrado las llaves y enderezado el gabinete. Exhalando pesadamente Youichi sentó a Mikan sobre el retrete y cogió una toalla del mueble del lavabo antes de envolverle con cuidado el cabello. La mirada carmesí de Natsume se dirigió a los dos hermanos por unos segundos antes de levantarse y colocar todos los objetos dentro del gabinete, entonces se giró y observó con atención como Youichi cogía una toalla más grande y la colocaba alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil de Mikan. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante la perturbadora visión. En esos momentos la joven le recordaba demasiado a la muñeca de cristal que Aoi había tenido cuando era pequeña y que por accidente él había roto.

Sin saber que estaba sucediendo o que podía hacer, Natsume siguió a Youichi al dormitorio si dejar de observar a Mikan. El murmullo de voces proveniente del corredor llamó la atención de los dos, quienes dirigieron la mirada a la entrada de la habitación.

—Cuida de ella, yo me encargo de esto —dijo Natsume mirando a Youichi antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Justo cuando estaba por salir la voz de Youichi lo detuvo.

—Natsume —llamó el quinceañero. El pelinegro se giró para verlo—, gracias. Y… lamento el golpe.

Asintiendo Natsume salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y se dirigió a la entrada del apartamento mientras Youichi acostaba a Mikan en la cama y comenzaba a cambiarla de ropa.

Natsume solo había llegado más allá de la cocina cuando vio entrar a las cuatro personas. Todos estaban rojos debido a la carrera y respiraban agitadamente, Naomi parecía estar a punto de desmayarse y su hermana no estaba en mejores condiciones. Agotado Ioran se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta tratando de regular su respiración mientras Ruka se dobló por la mitad, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando profundamente por la boca.

—Jamás… volveré a… correr… con tacones —dijo Naomi entre jadeos. Luego se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala y se dejó caer sobre el sofá respirando entrecortadamente.

Negando con la cabeza Natsume entró en la cocina y revisó los gabinetes en busca de vasos, cuando los encontró los llenó de agua y los colocó en una bandeja; luego los repartió entre todos sonriendo. No podía evitar divertirse ante el mal físico de ellos.

Agradecidos todos tomaron un vaso y comenzaron a beber mientras Natsume esperaba que recuperaran el aliento y algo de fuerzas. Su padre fue el primero en reponerse de la carrera, y alejándose de la puerta miró a Natsume con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y Youichi?

La sonrisa de Natsume desapareció.

—En el cuarto.

Levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada, su hermanita comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio, pero él le bloqueó el paso haciendo que Aoi frunciera el ceño.

—Déjalo solo, Aoi.

—Él me necesita, nos necesita —exclamó molesta Aoi sin entender el cambio de actitud de su hermano—. Tú estabas ahí, viste su ataque de pánico y lo alterado que estaba, sabes lo que puede pasar si vuelve a tener otro. ¡No puedo dejarlo solo!

La imagen de Youichi cargando a Mikan destelló por la mente de Natsume y sus facciones se endurecieron.

—Déjalo. Solo.

Apretando los labios Aoi miró a su hermano por unos momentos antes de intentar pasar junto a él, pero Natsume la cogió de la mano. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba seguro que si él estuviera en la situación de Youichi lo último que querría es que alguien se entrometiera en sus asuntos en un momento como ese. Aoi gruñó enojada.

—Natsume, ¿qué tal si nos cuentas que sucedió y luego decidimos si lo dejamos solo o no?

Natsume miró a su padre y negó con la cabeza rechazando la idea. Si bien no estaba obligado a guardar silencio, sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo era algo personal para los hermanos y no le parecía correcto compartir lo que había visto sin conocer la historia completa. Se estaban adentrando en los secretos de ellos, y no estaba seguro de que alguno de los hermanos apreciara eso.

—¡Sin importar que haya sucedido no podemos dejarlo solo! —exclamó Aoi enojada.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la pequeña Aoi —dijo Naomi acercándose a ellos—. Nadie debería estar solo en ese estado sin importar la situación.

Natsume negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

—¡¿Porque estás siendo tan obstinado en este momento?! —gritó Aoi frustrada.

Natsume entrecerró los ojos en ella, pero guardó silencio, por lo que Aoi intentó decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por la apertura de una puerta al final del pasillo y la aparición de Youichi.

—En estos momentos no me importa lo que hagan, pero ¡cállense! —gruñó Youichi antes de volver a entrar en el dormitorio.

Desconcertados todos se miraron entre sí. Entonces Aoi se zafó del agarre de su hermano y entró en el dormitorio siendo seguida por Natsume, su padre, Naomi y Ruka.

Youichi estaba arrodillado a los pies de la cama con un botiquín abierto junto a él y con cuidado extraía los fragmentos de vidrio que se habían clavado en los pies de su hermana. Mikan estaba sobre las cobijas con los ojos cerrados, y completamente inmóvil.

—¿Se durmió? —preguntó Natsume extrañado debido al poco tiempo que había pasado desde que vio la expresión vacía de Mikan mientras Youichi la cargaba.

El quinceañero negó con la cabeza.

—La sedé.

Asintiendo Natsume miró a Mikan notando por primera vez el moretón en su mejilla y los cortes de sus manos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ioran acercándose a la cama.

Youichi guardó silencio y comenzó a tratar los cortes, no obstante parte de su atención se encontraba en el hombre junto a su hermana. Preocupado Ioran estiró la mano para tocar el brazo de Mikan y Youichi saltó de donde estaba y agarró la muñeca de Ioran.

—No la toques —gruñó.

Perplejo Ioran miró a Youichi notando el furioso brillo en sus ojos y lo tenso que estaba. Asintiendo se alejó lentamente de la cama. Sabía reconocer los límites de una persona y gracias a su hijo Natsume aprendió a distinguir que tan lejos llegaba la protección de alguien, y en esos momentos Youichi no dudaría en hacerle daño por proteger a Mikan, sin importar que él no fuera a lastimarla.

Satisfecho Youichi lo soltó y volvió a su labor de antes. Unos minutos después un silbido hizo que su mirada se dirigiera a Ruka que estaba parado en la puerta del baño, contemplando el desastre que había.

—¿Quieres ayuda con eso? —preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirar los fragmentos de vidrio.

El quinceañero lo pensó por unos momentos antes de asentir.

—Dalo por hecho —dijo Ruka volviéndose a verlo—. Aoi, ¿puedes buscar una escoba y un trapero, por favor? ¿Y tú unos baldes, mamá?

Naomi miró a la joven castaña por unos segundos más antes de volverse a su hijo y sonreírle levemente.

—Por supuesto.

—Mientras tanto yo iré a preparar algo de chocolate caliente —dijo Ioran con suavidad—. Les hará bien a los dos.

Ambos padres salieron de la habitación, seguidos de una reacia Aoi.

El tiempo pasó mientras Youichi terminaba de curar los cortes de su hermana y coser la herida de su brazo. Natsume y Ruka limpiaron y organizaron el baño en ese tiempo, mientras que Ioran preparaba el chocolate y Naomi algo de comer para cuando Mikan despertara. A petición de su padre Aoi permaneció fuera de la habitación ayudando en la cocina o a su hermano a vaciar los baldes llenos de agua por el balcón. Cuando todo estuvo listo fue Naomi la que sugirió dejar a los dos hermanos solos, a lo que accedieron Ioran y Ruka y entre los tres convencieron a Aoi de marcharse del lugar. Natsume por otro lado permaneció en la cocina, recostado contra el mesón y la mirada fija en el blanco techo mientras pensaba.

Estaba confundido, frustrado y molesto de contenerse con los hermanos. Durante dos años había dejado en paz a Youichi pensando que el joven no apreciaría si forzadamente se metía en su vida y secretos, y durante dos semanas se había alejado de Mikan creyendo que su intromisión empeoraría las cosas para ambos. Sin embargo, era evidente que la vida de ella continuaba empeorando sin él presente, y que Youichi jamás pediría ayuda o sí lo hacía podría ser cuando fuera tarde. En cuanto a él, su vida venía empeorando desde hace tiempo y ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Mikan. ¿Acaso no daba lo mismo? A ese ritmo no tendría nada que perder si decidía ayudar, en cambio si no lo hacía y algo iba mal sería una cosa más que se sumaría a la culpa que ya cargaba. Además, ¿qué él mismo no había pedido que alguien lo ayudara hace varios días? Ciertamente jamás recibiría ayuda si todos se preocuparan solamente por sus problemas y pensaran de manera similar a como él venía haciendo. Suspirando se frotó la cara con cansancio y dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la cocina. Luego de unos momentos sirvió un poco de chocolate en un pocillo y se encaminó al dormitorio.

Youichi estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza agachada. Natsume tocó levemente la puerta y se acercó al joven.

Youichi frunció el ceño al verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías marchado con los demás.

Natsume se encogió de hombros y le extendió el pocillo de chocolate. Agradeciéndole Youichi tomó la taza y la acunó entre sus frías manos, disfrutando el aroma que desprendía.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que Natsume finalmente lo rompió.

—Sabes lo que le sucedió, ¿verdad? Fue por eso que te asustaste, ¿no?

Youichi negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Suspirando Natsume se apoyó contra el ventanal del cuarto y miró las nubes flotar en el cielo azul.

—Hace dos días dijiste que no me dejarías entrar hasta que no supiera con seguridad que era lo que quería. Pues bien, ya lo sé.

Youichi miró a su amigo quien le devolvió la mirada con seriedad.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Natsume—. Es un buen momento para empezar.

Suspirando Youichi se giró para ver a Mikan y con suavidad apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

—No lo sé, Natsume. No es tan fácil. Mikan es todo lo que tengo, y no quiero arriesgarla de ninguna manera.

—No la estás arriesgando —dijo Natsume con seguridad—, solo estás confiando en alguien más para ayudarte a protegerla. No puedes hacer todo solo y lo sabes. ¿Qué pasara cuando estés en una misión y ella te necesite?

Youichi cerró los ojos, sabiendo que tenía razón en algo. Había estado pensando en eso mismo la noche anterior y nunca consiguió una respuesta. Volviendo abrir los ojos acarició suavemente la mejilla amoratada de Mikan por unos segundos para luego volverse a mirar al pelinegro.

—Respóndeme algo, Natsume. ¿Qué harás cuando sepas lo que buscas y te des cuenta de que es más complicado de lo que piensas?

Natsume miró un minuto a la joven al lado de su amigo antes de volver a mirar a Youichi.

 **—** Vi la oscuridad en sus ojos el día que llegó, de la misma manera que la vi en los tuyos cuando te conocí. Sé que lo que sea que esconden no es algo pequeño y aun así aquí me tienes. Jamás he huido de un problema y nunca te dejé solo cuando me necesitaste, no está en mi personalidad abandonar a alguien que me necesita.

Youichi asintió reconociendo la verdad de sus palabras.

—Si vas a involucrarte quiero que me prometas algo. Eres un hombre de palabra y por eso la quiero —Natsume asintió—. Prométeme qué todo lo que descubras lo mantendrás en secreto, y que siempre que estés cerca de ella controlarás tu temperamento. Mikan se asusta con facilidad y no te quiero echando sal a las heridas abiertas de mi hermana.

Natsume frunció el ceño y miró a la joven dormida.

—Lo intentaré —El quinceañero frunció el ceño y Natsume se explicó—: no puedo asegurarte de que siempre me controle. No funciona de esa manera.

Youichi miró por unos momentos más a su amigo antes de acceder a dejarlo entrar. Entonces tomó un sorbo del chocolate ahora tibio y fijó su mirada en la ventana frente a él.

—La razón por la que me asuste no fue por saber lo que pasaba, sino por un presentimiento que tenía —dijo Youichi desconcertando a Natsume por unos segundos debido al cambio en la conversación—. Ella y yo tenemos un vínculo especial. No siempre sucede, pero puedo sentir cuando algo está realmente mal con ella, a veces pasa cuando está en problemas, otras cuando se encuentra en uno de sus estados. Mikan siempre dijo que yo tenía alguna clase de sexto sentido para esas cosas, pero yo creo que es debido al ambiente en que se formó nuestra relación —La mirada de Youichi viajó hasta el moretón en la mejilla de Mikan e instintivamente apretó la taza al verlo—. No sé quién hizo esto, pero sí que tuvo la culpa del estado en que la encontramos. Mikan tiene distintas maneras de reaccionar al miedo y a las situaciones que lo desencadenan; es la forma en que su mente se defiende y lidia con las cosas.

Natsume frunció el ceño y observó las marcas que había en las muñecas de Mikan. No era difícil ver que alguien la había agarrado lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar un moretón en cada una de ellas.

—¿Lo de ayer…?

Youichi asintió.

—Es otra de sus formas.

Natsume volvió su mirada al quinceañero y preguntó lo que más le preocupaba.

—¿Desde cuándo?

La expresión de Youichi se ensombreció y el fuerte agarre que tenía en la taza se apretó aún más.

—Desde que éramos niños, pero todo empeoró hace tres años.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó para que necesite defenderse así?

Youichi alzó la mirada hacia él y por primera vez Natsume vio el tormento que había en sus ojos.

—¿Alguna vez has conocido a una familia anti-alice?


	11. Capítulo 10

El sol aún brillaba en lo alto del cielo iluminando los campos y bosques de la academia, proporcionándoles a los estudiantes un buen clima para las últimas horas con sus familiares y amigos. Pocos residentes permanecían en sus habitaciones realizando los deberes y proyectos pendientes; incluso algunos estaban preparándose para los exámenes alices universitarios. Sin embargo, este no era el caso de Mikan, que en esos momentos estaba sentada en su sala con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos y la mirada fija en el pelinegro frente a ella.

Sus ambarinos ojos seguían cada uno de los movimientos de Natsume con desconfianza y recelo, sin comprender la razón de su presencia allí. Claro, su hermano le había dicho que él estaba allí para ayudarla con sus estudios, pero aquello tenía que ser un enorme error, lo más seguro es que hubiera escuchado mal a Youichi. Pues no había forma de que aquello fuera real.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Youichi entró cargando un morral en su hombro y varios papeles en las manos. Notando lo encartado que estaba, Natsume se dirigió a la puerta y con algo de fuerza hizo que encajara y cerrara a presión mientras su hermano dejaba las cosas sobre la mesita de café frente a ella. Unos segundos después su compañero volvió al mismo lugar donde estaba antes junto a las puertas del balcón.

Ignorando el pesado ambiente del lugar Youichi comenzó a desocupar el morral mientras le decía:

—Acábate el chocolate antes de que se enfríe, Mikan. Te ayudara a entrar en calor y a subir tu energía.

Mikan apretó los labios y miró por unos segundos a su hermano antes de volver a fijar su mirada en Natsume. No obstante, varios segundos después comenzó a beberse el espeso líquido sabiendo que su hermano tenía razón. Una vez estuvo vacío el pocillo, Mikan lo apoyó en el suelo y miró de reojo el contenido sobre la mesa, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver los libros de estudio y hojas esparcidas. ¡Su hermano no podía estar hablando en serio!

Levantándose de un salto pasó junto a Youichi y se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Entonces comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con ansiedad, mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas. Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Reiji se marchó del lugar y ella perdió el control en el baño, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y sabía que los de su hermano también, pese a que ambos hubieran estado actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Aduras penas lograba estar en la misma habitación que ellos sin saltar ante cualquier ruido o retroceder si alguno pasaba junto a ella, se sentía drenada, no podía hablar y solo quería que la dejaran sola. No podía hacer lo que él quería, no en esos momentos. A decir verdad, dudaba que en cualquier otro día pudiera hacerlo.

Dándose cuenta que había comenzado a hiperventilar, Mikan detuvo sus pasos y reanudó sus ejercicios de respiración. Un golpe suave sonó en la puerta sobresaltándola y su mirada voló directamente hacia el lugar. Youichi entró sin esperar que ella le abriera y al ver el estado de su hermana suspiró y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Dale una oportunidad, Mikan. Natsume es el mejor de tu clase y un gran maestro, además es tu pareja.

Mikan entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, a lo que Youichi volvió a suspirar. Sabía que estaba forzando las cosas, pero conocía a su hermana y en ninguna situación ella dejaría que alguien se acercara a ella. Si quería que la ayuda de Natsume funcionara, debía crear las oportunidades para que su hermana le perdiera el miedo y comenzara a confiar, aunque fuera un poco en él. Y aunque aquella situación fue espontanea, tenía que reconocer que era una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra. Él iba a estar presente controlando todo y si Natsume sabía manejar las cosas en esos momentos cuando su hermana está más esquiva y cerrada, podría confiar en él en otros momentos. Además, Mikan necesitaba un tutor.

—Él puede enseñarte mejor que yo, Mikan —intentó razonar Youichi—. Fue él quien me ayudó con mis estudios cuando ingresé en la academia. Puede ayudarte.

Mikan volvió a negar con la cabeza y miró a los ojos a su hermano tratando de que entendiera. El miedo que Youichi vio en ellos le hizo cerrar los ojos con dolor por unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos.

—Mikan, confías en mí ¿no? —Mikan asintió lo que hizo sonreír a Youichi—. Y yo confío en él.

Mikan frunció el ceño viendo a donde quería llegar su hermano y se señaló a sí misma luego a la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —le dijo Youichi entendiéndola—, solo confía en mi juicio. Siempre dijiste que sabía juzgar a las personas.

Mikan se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mientras pensaba en la situación. Si lograba ponerse al día con sus estudios eso significaría que los profesores dejarían de llamar a Reiji debido a sus notas, pero necesitaba más de dos días para lograrlo. Era tonta para los estudios, por lo que tardaría demasiado y para entonces Reiji ya la habría visitado múltiples veces. Quizás pudiera encontrar una manera de convencer a Narumi sobre las llamadas mientras ella comenzaba a estudiar…

Insegura miró a su hermano, lo señaló, luego al piso y giró la cabeza como pregunta.

—Sí, Mikan. Yo estaré allí.

Suspirando temblorosamente Mikan asintió y levantó un dedo. Youichi sonrió.

—Eso es todo lo que te pido.

Exhalando pesadamente Mikan miró con inseguridad a su hermano una vez más, antes de caminar junto a él y salir de la habitación evitando tocarlo.

Natsume estaba en el balcón mirando el campus mientras pensaba como es que acabó en esa situación. Él jamás pudo responder la pregunta de Youichi porque Mikan se despertó sobresaltada interrumpiendo su conversación. El alivio que vio en su rostro cuando su ambarina mirada vio a Youichi le hizo preguntarse quién pensaba que estaba allí, entonces lo vio a él y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Fue en ese momento que Youichi intervino diciendo que él iba a ayudarla en sus estudios. La idea lo tomó por sorpresa, pero logró recuperarse rápidamente y seguirle el juego a su amigo. Ahora estaba allí preguntándose si aquello era una buena idea.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de él. Sorprendido de no haberlo escuchado acercarse se giró esperando ver a su amigo, pero encontró a los dos hermanos parados en la sala. La inexpresiva mirada de Mikan lo clavó en el lugar por unos segundos. Aún no se acostumbraba a que ella siguiera cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuera alguna clase de gata. Youichi le sonrió levemente.

—¿Empezamos?

Respirando profundo Natsume asintió y se acomodó en el suelo a uno de los lados de la mesa. Sin dejar de mirarlo Mikan se acomodó frente a él, y Youichi en medio de ambos. Natsume frunció el ceño, la ubicación no era la mejor para enseñarle; sin embargo, sus intenciones de moverse desaparecieron cuando vio que Mikan se tensaba aún más, si eso era posible, al ver su expresión. Suspirando volvió su atención a Youichi.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Youichi agarró una de las hojas de la mesa y se la pasó a Natsume. Era un plan de estudios con temas de escuela elemental. Reprimiendo la sorpresa que aquello le causó evaluó rápidamente la hoja antes de colocarla nuevamente en la mesa.

—Pensaba que sería buena idea repasar los últimos temas que Mikan aprendió, así podríamos ver si necesitan reforzarse o podemos pasar a los siguientes.

Natsume miró a Mikan y por primera vez ella agachó la mirada sonrojándose por la vergüenza. Aquello no le gustó, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Suena bien.

—Elaboré un plan de estudios para cada materia recopilando los temas que creo ya viste —le dijo Youichi con suavidad a su hermana mientras colocaba frente a ella varias hojas—. Pero conozco a Reiji y no puedo estar seguro del todo sobre ellos. Así que dime si no recuerdas alguno o nunca lo viste.

Mikan apretó los labios y miró a su hermano intentando sacar fuerzas de él. Luego dirigió su mirada a la primera hoja leyendo los temas allí escritos. Con cada palabra que leía apretaba más fuerte sus manos sobre su regazo, sintiéndose estúpida por no poder recordar nada de ello, finalmente antes de llegar a la mitad de la hoja cerró los ojos fuertemente conteniendo las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

Natsume frunció el ceño. Esto era una mala idea.

—Respira profundo e inténtalo de nuevo, Mikan —dijo dulcemente Youichi sin apartar la mirada de su hermana—. Esta vez intenta olvidar que nosotros estamos aquí.

Mikan sabía que aquello sería imposible de lograr, pero aun así hizo lo que le dijo su hermano y lo intentó. Solo pudo recordar un tema. Frustrada nuevamente cerró los ojos y una traicionera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Piensa que es uno de tus libros, lo que lees —dijo Natsume calmadamente. Su ambarina mirada se centró en él esperando encontrar alguna señal física de molestia, pero para su sorpresa todo su lenguaje corporal era relajado—. Si dejas de centrarte en el hecho de que son temas de estudio y en cambio los ves como algo más para leer no te presionarás tanto y tu mente podrá recordar sin problemas.

Mikan lo miró por unos segundos más antes de respirar profundamente y hacer lo que dijo. Le costó un tiempo lograr verlos como una lectura más pero cuando lo hizo pudo recordar con mayor facilidad, aunque creía que se debía más al hecho de que ninguno de los dos la afanó. Suspirando aliviada, giró la hoja hacia su hermano y le señaló rápidamente los tres temas que no reconocía antes de volver a colocar su temblorosa mano sobre su regazo.

Sonriendo Youichi le acarició la cabeza.

—Ahora tomate tu tiempo e intenta con los otros —dijo ignorando el respingo que su hermana dio cuando su mano se acercó a ella.

Respirando profundo Mikan leyó la siguiente hoja y luego de un tiempo le señalo a su hermano dos temas. Odiaba el tiempo que se estaba tomando en algo tan sencillo porque le recordaba lo tonta que era para eso, sin embargo, le había dicho a su hermano que lo iba a intentar por lo que continuó con las demás materias. Para su sorpresa Natsume jamás se impacientó ni cambió su lenguaje corporal.

Finalmente, luego de cuarenta minutos Mikan acabó de leer los ocho planes de estudio que le había preparado su hermano y él se los pasó a Natsume con los temas que ella le había mostrado resaltados a un lado de la hoja. Sin saber que esperar del pelinegro Mikan fijó su mirada en la mesa.

Viendo su reacción Natsume apretó la mandíbula y se concentró en las hojas obligándose a permanecer relajado. Luego volvió su atención a Youichi.

—Creo que lo mejor será empezar por materias, de esa forma la presión en ella disminuye y se puede ahondar bien en los temas.

Youichi asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Podríamos comenzar con biología. Son algo extensos, pero no tienen mayor complique. Además…

Mikan miró a los dos chicos frente a ella sorprendida y agradecida de que no la incluyeran en la conversación. Era extraño, pero mientras los escuchaba discutir sobre cómo abordar cada tema y materia como si ella no estuviera allí la tensión que tenía disminuyó ligeramente al ver que no era el centro de atención y que ninguno de los dos parecía molesto por la situación. Por supuesto ella sabía que su hermano no se impacientaría con ella, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Natsume; especialmente desde que vio aquella pelea la semana pasada y estaba casi segura de que su hermano lo forzó a ser su tutor.

Respirando profundo Mikan se levantó y miró a los jóvenes como si esperara algo. Cuando Natsume no volteó a verla, suspiró aliviada y se dirigió a la cocina para beber agua. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos por un tiempo.

* * *

La noche pronto llegó y la academia quedó envuelta en tinieblas. Varias luces permanecían encendidas en los dormitorios a pesar de la avanzada hora mientras algunos estudiantes adelantaban sus deberes o hablaban entre sí sobre los sucesos de ese día.

En el apartamento de Mikan, Youichi dormía cómodamente en la cama de su hermana mientras ella disfrutaba de la fría brisa nocturna desde el balcón. Los acontecimientos de ese día seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente impidiéndole dormir. El recuerdo de aquella mañana aún la hacía temblar y Mikan sabía que le tomaría algo más de tiempo y esfuerzo lograr que aquella memoria quedara enterrada con las demás. Sin embargo, estaba segura que para mañana habría logrado sacarla de su mente.

Un par de pisos más arriba Natsume permanecía acostado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo sin poder descansar. Estaba inquieto y alerta, y eso le molestaba; cada vez que cerraba los ojos la mirada ausente de Mikan regresaba a su mente con gran nitidez. Aquello era suficiente para perturbarlo, pero la conversación con Youichi y las horas siguientes que pasó con los hermanos lo inquietaban aún más; había tantas cosas que no entendía pero que podía notar. Las señales estaban allí entre ellos, pero no podía entenderlas, era como si las piezas de un gran rompecabezas estuvieran frente a él, pero no la imagen que debía armar.

Suspirando Natsume se levantó y se acercó a la ventana observando el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran más fáciles de leer…


	12. Capítulo 11

Normalmente la cantidad de voces y ruidos que hay en ciudad alice molestarían enormemente a Youichi, pero en esos momentos era justo lo que necesitaba para mantener su mente ocupada y alejada de los sucesos del día anterior y las pesadillas que le siguieron.

Varios estudiantes recorrían las empedradas calles de la pequeña ciudad del campus hablando animadamente con su grupo de amigos de la misma forma que Anna y Sumire charlaban en ese momento.

Había sido idea de su novia hacer ese pequeño viaje. Aoi era de las que creían que cualquier situación difícil podía solucionarse si tenías amigos con quien compartir, por lo que ella esperaba que aquella salida lo ayudara a hablar y lidiar con lo sucedido. No lo hacía, pero ciertamente cumplía muy bien la función de entretenerlo.

—Estaba pensando —comenzó Nonko llamando la atención de todos. La joven iba caminando de espaldas para poder ver a todos sus amigos—, podríamos ir al karaoke luego de almorzar. Hace meses que no vamos.

Koko se quejó audiblemente.

—No creo que sea buena idea, es fin de semana y lo más probable es que no haya salas disponibles —razonó Anna—. Más bien, porque no pedimos el almuerzo para llevar y comemos en el parque de cerezos, normalmente allí hay una que otra actividad.

Mientras sus amigos discutían que hacer Youichi volvió su atención a las personas a su alrededor. Una mujer rubia caminaba distraídamente mientras hablaba por el celular, dos niños corrían por las calles riendo y haciéndoles señas a sus padres para que se apresuraran, una pareja miraba la vitrina de una tienda mientras se abrazaban, y varios chicos entraban en la tienda de videojuegos. Tres jóvenes universitarios salieron riendo de la tienda junto a él y la mirada de Youichi se posó inmediatamente en ellos, observándolos en silencio hasta que los perdió de vista en una esquina.

—Entonces está decidido —la alegre voz de Aoi volvió su atención a ellos—. Vamos a pedir los almuerzos y a escoger un lugar en el parque.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón Youichi comenzó a caminar detrás de su animado grupo de amigos sin decir una palabra, no obstante, la mano de Natsume en su hombro lo detuvo. Frunciendo el ceño se volteó a ver al pelinegro.

Natsume le dio una rápida mirada a su grupo de amigos y al ver que ya se habían adelantado un poco soltó el hombro del quinceañero y comenzó a caminar despacio. Youichi igualó su paso.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Youichi apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea, y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

—Está bien.

Natsume lo miró de reojo.

—¿Y tú?

El quinceañero levanto un hombro y guardo silencio.

—Hace unos años en un ataque de Z a la academia, Aoi se perdió en el bosque sur. Estuvo allí hasta que las cosas se calmaron y por fin pude encontrarla, tenía un par de cortes y heridas por caerse, nada grave. Aun así, estaba furioso, sabía que solo fue suerte que no la encontraran.

Youichi miró a Natsume y suspiró exasperado.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No estoy acostumbrado a hablar con alguien de esto, ni estoy seguro de que me guste hacerlo. Hablar significa pensar en ello y eso a su vez significa recordar y nada bueno viene cuando recuerdo. Trae demasiados problemas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Natsume de encogerse de hombros.

—Hay veces en las que hablar con alguien ayuda a superar y olvidar lo que pasó.

—De ser así, ¿porque no sigues tu propio consejo? —preguntó Youichi entre dientes. Natsume abrió los ojos por unos segundos antes de recomponer su expresión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No eres el único que puede ver las sombras de otras personas, Natsume —dijo Youichi con irritación—. Cuando creces de la forma en que mi hermana y yo lo hicimos es muy fácil ver la oscuridad de los demás.

La expresión de Natsume se ensombreció y sin decir una palabra más el pelinegro apresuró su paso dejando atrás al quinceañero y al resto de sus amigos.

Youichi apretó la mandíbula. No había sido su intención ponerse a la defensiva, pero con todo lo que estaba sucediendo no pudo evitar caer en sus viejos hábitos.

* * *

Mikan no había planeado ir a la ciudad tan pronto y menos a esa hora de la tarde cuando había más ruido y más personas, pero la soledad de su habitación era el último lugar en el que quería estar en esos momentos.

Respirando profundo se bajó del autobús y observó con cierta inquietud y malestar el tumulto alrededor de ella. Las personas se conglomeraban a su alrededor hablando y riendo mientras iban de una tienda a otra, algunos eran estudiantes a juzgar por los carnets que colgaban de sus cuellos, pero ella sabía que otros eran alices de distintas partes del país y del mundo. Según le había explicado Narumi la semana antes de que comenzara a estudiar, aquella ciudad era uno de los pocos lugares que era totalmente administrado por alices y por ende su mercancía era especial y cualquier usuario alice podía viajar allí por medio de portales, aunque el profesor también le había asegurado que no podían pasar más allá de los límites de la ciudad debido a la barrera protectora. En otras palabras, nadie podía ver ni ingresar a la academia a excepción de los que vivían en ella. No obstante, ese conocimiento no lograba tranquilizarla.

Suspirando guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar por las calles intentando no rozar a nadie. Sería mejor si terminaba pronto lo que había ido a hacer.

Su primera parada fue diez minutos después de llegar cuando encontró una librería. El lugar era cálido y agradable, un suave aroma a pino flotaba en el aire y el piso de madera resplandecía bajo la suela de sus tenis, varias mesas estaban ubicadas aquí y allá creando la sensación de ser un lugar pequeño en el área de lectura, pero las estanterías estaban divididas entre sí con pequeñas palmas dando un amplio espacio para caminar y mirar los libros.

Sin devolver el saludo del empleado Mikan se dirigió inmediatamente a la sección de romance y comenzó a revisar los libros que había allí. Cuando encontró varios que le llamaron la atención los agarró y se dirigió a la sección de fantasía juvenil buscando una saga especifica. Luego de unos minutos la encontró y añadió a su lista de compras antes de escoger otro par de libros y dirigirse a la caja. La cajera le sonrió amablemente, pero ella evitó su mirada y fingió observar el folleto del estante para evitar una conversación. Cuando fue el momento de pagar simplemente le extendió la tarjeta que la academia le había dado sin dejar de hojear la información frente a ella. Finalmente, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza recogió su tarjeta y las compras y se marchó del lugar.

Sus próximas paradas fueron en la tienda de comestibles, la farmacia, la tienda de aseo y un par de tiendas de ropa donde consiguió un par de sudaderas holgadas y camisetas manga larga negras para usar en los entrenamientos. Para el final de sus compras le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo y estaba agotada. Además, quería llorar, durante las últimas dos horas había tenido que esforzarse para hablar con los empleados y conseguir lo que necesitaba, las personas la habían empujado repetidas veces mientras caminaba y en varias ocasiones las carcajadas y gritos de alguien la habían sobresaltado tanto que se había congelado en el lugar. Solo quería volver a la academia y encontrar un lugar donde pudiera descansar tranquila por unos minutos, no obstante, faltaba media hora para que el bus de la academia hiciera su parada en la ciudad.

Agobiada apretó el agarre sobre sus bolsas de compra y caminó por las calles esquivando a la multitud. Sin saber muy bien cómo, llegó a una apartada calle de la ciudad con solo un edificio en ella. Era una pequeña iglesia con portones amplios y un campanario; varios rosales en flor, ubicados a la entrada del lugar, llenaban el aire con un dulce aroma.

Suspirando con alivio ante la calma del lugar se dirigió a la entrada de la iglesia alejándose cada vez más del ruido de la ciudad y se sentó en los escalones frente a la puerta. Una suave melodía se podía escuchar desde el interior. Mikan cerró los ojos disfrutando de las dulces voces y del armónico sonido del piano dispuesta a pasar allí el tiempo que le quedaba.

* * *

La tarde cayó rápidamente sobre toda la academia, dando por terminada muchas de las actividades estudiantiles. Varios grupos de amigos se dirigían contentos a las zonas de recreación o sus lugares favoritos a disfrutar de las últimas horas del día, sin embargo, ese no era el caso para Ruka y sus amigos quienes entraban en el edificio de los dormitorios discutiendo acaloradamente entre ellos.

Aoi parecía particularmente molesta cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su novio y entró a grandes pasos en la sala de estar.

—Sin importar la razón, lo que hicieron fue estúpido e innecesario —recalcó Sumire siguiendo a la quinceañera por unos momentos antes de voltearse a ver a los demás que entraban en la habitación—. Si Hotaru no hubiera detenido la pelea en el momento preciso quizás y no estuvieran aquí parados.

Koko rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de su novia.

—Nada habría pasado, Sumi. Estaba bajo control.

Hotaru bufó fuertemente y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y a calmarse un poco.

—Desde donde yo estaba ese no parecía ser el caso —declaró Nonoko moviendo rápidamente el pie desde su lugar junto al sofá—, por lo que pude ver esos hombres les estaban dando una paliza, aun con Natsume en la pelea. Y a juzgar por el estado actual de ustedes diría que estaban a un paso de perder seriamente.

Esta vez fue Kitsu quien bufó con exasperación aun cuando sabía que ella tenía razón. Si Hotaru no hubiera intervenido usando una de sus invenciones para separar los dos bandos ellos habrían terminado muy lastimados. Por suerte eso no había sucedido y él solo resultó con un labio roto y un par de costillas magulladas, cosa que no se podía decir de Youichi.

El quinceañero e iniciador de la pelea había terminado con un ojo morado, un corte en la mejilla, un labio roto, una nariz sangrante y a juzgar por el cuidado con que se movía un par de moretones en el torso. Aun así, considerando la situación salió muy bien parado.

—Entonces es una suerte que eso no sucedió —dijo Yuu mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Frustrada Anna alzó las manos al cielo y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Aoi.

—¡¿En qué rayos estaban pensando?!

—Es sencillo —dijo Ruka masajeándose el hombro—. Youichi necesitaba ayuda así que ayudamos.

Aoi apretó aún más los labios mientras dirigía su mirada acusadora a su novio. Sin embargo, no pudo mantenerla mucho tiempo al ver el estado que se encontraba.

—¿ _Tú_ en que estabas pensando? —preguntó con más suavidad de la que intentaba—. Meterte en una pelea con esos hombres… ¿Por qué, Youichi?

Youichi guardó silencio mientras continuaba apretando el pañuelo de Aoi contra su nariz y se sentaba en uno de los sillones libres. Aún estaba enojado, la pelea no había disminuido demasiado la rabia que siempre ardía en su interior.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el dormitorio mientras todos esperaban la respuesta del quinceañero. Pero Youichi no tenía intención de responder, no podía decirles que desde su conversación con Natsume había sido incapaz de olvidar la visión de su hermana en el baño o de alejar permanentemente los recuerdos que eso traía, tampoco que se sentía tan frustrado y enojado que buscaba cualquier excusa para desahogarse con alguien. El hecho de que aquellos hombres estuvieran insultando a una mujer solo fue el incentivo perfecto que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de repente resonando levemente en el silencio del lugar. Diez pares de ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la recién llegada, pero a Mikan solo podía importarle la visión frente a ella. Gracias a su posición de espaldas al ventanal Youichi quedaba justo enfrente de la puerta y por ende la primera y única cosa que vio por unos segundos fue el magullado rostro de su hermano, seguido de sus compañeros ubicados alrededor de él. Sin darse cuenta la bolsa de comestibles que había traído para su hermano se resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al suelo derramando todo su contenido en el interior del apartamento.

Cerrando su ojo bueno Youichi maldijo entre dientes antes de mirar suavemente a su hermana que comenzaba a temblar.

—No es lo que crees…

La suave voz de Youichi la sacó de su asombro y la puso en movimiento. En segundos estuvo frente a él observando los cortes y moretones de su cara, un nudo se apretó en su pecho al ver el pañuelo manchado de sangre y el pánico se instaló en su cuerpo dejándola fría e inestable. Aun así, con un par de respiraciones profundas se las arregló para contener su miedo lo suficiente para poder examinarlo con más cuidado.

Arrodillándose lentamente frente a él, colocó una de sus temblorosas manos alrededor de su rostro mientras con la otra apartó suavemente la mano de Youichi de su nariz para poder palpar suavemente el hueso en busca de fracturas.

—Estoy bien, Miki.

La mirada de su hermana se encontró por unos segundos con la de él antes de volver a centrarse en la zona que estaba revisando. Youichi apretó los puños odiando ver las lágrimas contenidas de Mikan y el miedo en su mirada. Deseando apaciguarla de algún modo, se apresuró a explicar.

—Me metí en una pelea con unos tipos de Ciudad Alice. No fue nada serio, estoy bien.

Mikan detuvo su exploración por unos segundos antes de seguir revisando el pómulo y la mandíbula de su hermano. Cuando estuvo segura de que no tenía nada roto se alejó lo suficiente para verlo.

—¿Por qué?

La plateada mirada de Youichi viajó hasta su mejilla maquillada e inmediatamente Mikan vio como apretaba su mandíbula y un familiar fuego ardía en sus ojos. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Suspirando con pesadez acarició suavemente la cabeza de su hermano de la misma forma que hacía cuando eran niños.

—Tienes que encontrar otra forma de desahogarte.

—Lo sé.

Suspirando nuevamente Mikan negó con la cabeza y se concentró en reanudar su inspección. Levantando levemente la camisa de su hermano Mikan buscó alguna herida y cerró los ojos al ver los moretones que comenzaban a formarse. Mordiéndose el labio para no llorar soltó la tela y se colocó de pie.

—¿Botiquín?

—Hay uno en mi habitación y otro en el baño.

Asintiendo Mikan se dirigió al baño intentando ignorar la presencia de los demás en la habitación. En esos momentos nada importaba más que su hermano.

Youichi observó a Mikan desaparecer por el pasillo y maldijo nuevamente, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan. Aquello se había salido de control, ella no debía estar allí cuidándolo, no tenía por qué verlo así, no tenía por qué pasar de nuevo por todo eso. Incapaz de quedarse quieto comenzó a mover ansiosamente la pierna, algo que notaron todos.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —lo consoló Aoi colocándose junto a él.

Youichi negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas.

Mikan regresó con el botiquín en una mano y una botella de agua fría en la otra. Sin dirigir una mirada a Aoi o a los demás se arrodilló nuevamente frente a su hermano y colocó la botella a un lado antes de abrir el kit y sacar un algodón y alcohol. En silencio trató cada uno de los cortes en la cara de su hermano antes de pasarle la botella y dos pastillas para el dolor.

—Bueno, al menos no fue un fin de semana aburrido —dijo Koko intentando relajar el ambiente y romper el silencio.

Kitsu se rió.

—No les parecerá divertido una vez Narumi los vea en clase —señaló Hotaru con calma.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que uno de sus estudiantes se mete en una pelea —señaló Kitsu encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, pero si la primera en que todos nos involucramos en una al mismo tiempo —dijo Yuu seriamente mientras recogía la comida del suelo.

Mikan apretó los labios ante la tranquilidad con que sus compañeros tomaban las cosas mientras buscaba las vendas que necesitaba. ¿Acaso no les perturbaba la violencia, ni las heridas? ¿Es que eran las peleas tan escasas en su mundo que lo veían como una novedad y un juego? O ¿Estaban tan acostumbrados a ellas que ya no les importaba? ¿Cómo podían estar tan seguros de que no tendrían problemas? ¿Acaso no les preocupaba que alguien tomara represalias, o el castigo por luchar? De dónde venía las cosas seguro eran diferentes, no te defendías si alguien te molestaba y solo atacabas si estabas seguro de ganar, de lo contrario las consecuencias eran aterradoras.

Haciendo esos pensamientos a un lado Mikan agarró la camiseta de su hermano y la levantó un poco. Dándose cuenta de sus intenciones Youichi se la quitó con un rápido movimiento y la dejó en el piso, apretando los dientes por el dolor. Mikan apartó la mirada por unos segundos para recomponerse mientras al mismo tiempo Aoi exclamaba fuertemente al ver las zonas rojas en la piel de Youichi.

Con cuidado los dedos de Mikan exploraron las costillas de su hermano presionando lo suficiente para descubrir si había una fractura. Youichi intentó ignorar el ardiente dolor.

—Se ve doloroso —señaló Anna al ver como se contarían los músculos del joven.

Youichi le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

—No pareces tener fracturas —dijo Mikan suspirando con alivio.

—Te dije que estaba bien.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre no tener fracturas y estar bien, Youichi —le reprendió Mikan severamente—. Si vas a mentirme al menos asegúrate que sea sobre algo que pueda creerte.

Youichi guardó silencio y Mikan miró por primera vez a los demás integrantes de la habitación.

—¿Alguno puede traer algo de hielo? —No estaba segura de poder ir a la cocina sin que sus compañeros notaran el temblor de sus manos y piernas.

Sumire se levantó.

—Yo voy.

Asistiendo Mikan regresó su mirada al botiquín y sacó una larga venda, luego se colocó de pie dispuesta a terminar de tratar a su hermanito. Viendo el temblor de Mikan, Youichi agarró las manos de su hermana y las apretó suavemente.

—Voy a estar bien.

Mikan se mordió el labio y asintió. Entonces comenzó a vendar el torso de su hermano.

Sumire regresó con una bolsa de hielo momentos después y se la pasó a Youichi.

Una vez terminó con el vendaje Mikan suspiró y comenzó a guardar las cosas.

—No quiero que salgas de aquí más, ni que te muevas demasiado. —Una vez recogió todos los suplementos cerró el botiquín y se colocó de pie—. Además, ponte hielo en ese ojo, con algo de suerte la inflamación habrá bajado lo suficiente para mañana y podré esconderte el moretón.

Youichi apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Te vas?

—Volveré en unas horas.

El quinceañero se colocó de pie inmediatamente. No quería dejar a su hermana sola en esos momentos, sabía lo asustada que estaba y no estaba seguro de sí tendría otro de sus episodios.

—Mikan…

Viendo la reticencia de su hermano Mikan retrocedió un par de pasos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Necesito estar sola, You. Volveré en la noche.

Y con eso dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento sin mirar a nadie más.

* * *

Natsume suspiró pesadamente y abrió los ojos desistiendo de su intento de dormir. Estaba exhausto y dolorido, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara no lograba conciliar el sueño. Irritado consigo mismo se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra la áspera corteza del árbol. Se preguntó si su hermana o alguna de las chicas estaba regañando a Youichi por su imprudencia, o si en cambio estaban tan preocupadas que dejaron el tema a un lado.

El quinceañero parecía estar bien la última vez que lo vio, pero le preocupaba que las heridas fueran más graves de lo que pensaba. Quizás debió haber ido con los demás a los dormitorios para asegurarse.

Suspirando pesadamente observó la superficie del lago moverse suavemente. Aquel lugar siempre parecía estar en calma, ajeno a la tempestad de los estudiantes.

El sonido de pasos apresurados sobre las hojas del suelo rompió la tranquilidad del lugar atrayendo su atención hacia la fuente del ruido. Mikan caminaba rápidamente a través de los árboles y arbustos dirigiéndose hacia él. Pensando que quizás algo había sucedido con Youichi, Natsume se levantó de un salto y esperó las noticias, no obstante, ella pasó frente a él sin verlo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba entre dientes. Frunciendo el ceño ante su extraño comportamiento Natsume la observó intentando descubrir que le sucedía, fue entonces cuando notó que todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y estaba abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza.

Acercándose lentamente Natsume la llamó dejándole saber de su presencia allí, pero Mikan no lo oyó, no podía. El frenético latido de su corazón reverberaba en sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar. El miedo que había logrado mantener a raya mientras trataba las heridas de su hermano ahora la golpeaba con mayor fuerza amenazando con paralizarla, era sorprendente que hubiera llegado hasta allí considerando lo mucho que sus piernas temblaban.

Intentando sobreponerse al pánico que la sobrecogía, Mikan apretó más los brazos alrededor de ella y trató en vano de respirar profundo mientras recitaba una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, estamos bien

Pero a pesar de todos sus intentos por consolarse a sí misma su mente se negaba a cooperar. El recuerdo del magullado rostro de su hermano y los golpes en su cuerpo apareció una vez más en su mente enviando una nueva oleada de pánico por su sistema. Sus piernas cedieron incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo y pronto se encontró sentada en el prado, sacudiéndose violentamente y luchando por respirar. En ningún momento se percató del fuerte brazo que se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la acomodó suavemente en el suelo cuando sus piernas fallaron.

Natsume miró con preocupación a la joven junto a él sin saber qué hacer. Sus únicas experiencias con los ataques de pánico eran las que involucraban a Youichi por lo que no estaba seguro de cuál era la mejor opción en ese momento para calmar el terror que veía en el pálido rostro de Mikan.

Incapaz de pensar coherentemente Mikan cerró los ojos con fuerza y recogió sus piernas, abrazándolas instintivamente. Angustiado Natsume miró frenéticamente sus alrededores tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera distraer a la joven. A ese ritmo Mikan terminaría desmayándose por la falta de oxígeno.

Sintiendo los segundos correr Natsume tomó una decisión y se levantó de un salto dirigiéndose a grandes pasos hacia el lago. Cuando estuvo en la orilla se quitó la camiseta y la sumergió en el agua por unos segundos antes de exprimirla y dirigirse de nuevo hacia Mikan.

—Shh, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien —murmuró suavemente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y pasaba suavemente la húmeda tela por el cuello de Mikan—. Estas a salvo.

La joven alice no reaccionó, pero Natsume aún no se rendía. Una y otra vez le susurraba palabras alentadoras mientras humedecía su rostro y cuello. El efecto no fue inmediato, pero poco a poco la respiración de Mikan comenzó a ser más estable y los temblores de su cuerpo comenzaron a disminuir.

—Eso es. Respira. Todo está bien, no voy a dejarte sola.

Mikan sabía que alguien estaba hablándole, no podía entender las palabras, pero de alguna manera escuchar aquella voz profunda la reconfortaba. Era como si cada susurro atravesara la fría oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella calmando su agitado corazón, llevándose consigo el miedo que la paralizaba.

Lentamente la opresión de su pecho fue desapareciendo permitiéndole respirar con tranquilidad. Finalmente, luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta que algo frío le tocaba el rostro; un suspiró exhausto salió de sus labios mientras se centraba en la agradable sensación. Pronto el miedo dio paso al cansancio y todos los acontecimientos de ese día se estrellaron de repente sobre ella dejándola exhausta y sin fuerzas.

Reuniendo la poca energía que tenía se forzó a abrir los ojos, deseando ver al dueño de aquella voz. Un par de hermosos ojos carmesí fue lo último que vio antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Natsume suspiró pesadamente y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza mientras miraba las estrellas. El frío viento nocturno no hacía mucho por calmar sus agitados pensamientos.

Sabía que lo correcto habría sido hablar con Youichi y dejar que él se encargara de su propia hermana, sin embargo, en el momento que entró en la residencia con Mikan en sus brazos la decisión de llevarla a la habitación del quinceañero quedó fuera de su mente y en cambio terminó acomodándola en su cama.

Ahora se preguntaba si aquello fue una sabia decisión. Luego de lo que sucedió lo último que quería era asustarla de nuevo.

Natsume dirigió una vez más su mirada hacia la joven.

Mikan dormía plácidamente sobre sus cobijas azules; su pálido rostro había recuperado algo de color y aunque en esos momentos aún tenía el ceño fruncido, sus temblores y gemidos se habían detenido hace tiempo. Su cabello castaño estaba esparcido a lo largo de la almohada, y sus delicadas manos se aferraban con fuerza a la delgada cobija con la que estaba arropada.

¿Qué podría haberla asustado tanto? Y ¿por qué había decidido ir al lago en vez de acudir a su hermano? Hasta donde había podido entender tanto ella como Youichi solían acudir el uno al otro cuando algo pasaba, entonces ¿por qué había preferido estar sola?

No lo entendía. Definitivamente no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Youichi parecía haberse cerrado nuevamente y en realidad no podía culparlo, por mucho que le hubiera molestado el quinceañero tenía razón. Había cosas que él no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, cosas que estaban consumiéndolo, cosas que tenía miedo que si se las contaba a alguien entonces la forma en que lo veían cambiaría. No solo los recuerdos lo atormentaban a veces en las noches, sino también cada vez que asistía a los entrenamientos, cada vez que era forzado a cumplir una misión. Ciertamente, él mejor que nadie entendía sobre no querer hablar con alguien, pero eso no disminuía la frustración que sentía ante el silencio de Youichi.

¡Por todos los cielos!, se conocían desde hace dos años y aunque el quinceañero no era tan frío y cortante como en ese entonces, ciertamente no había dejado que otros se le acercaran demasiado. Ni siquiera Aoi, había podido traspasar aquella barrera con la que custodiaba firmemente su corazón y eso que era su novia. Sabía que para Youichi la relación con Aoi no era ningún juego o broma, de hecho, si alguien estaba cerca de traspasar aquella muralla era su hermana. Era por eso que no se había opuesto demasiado cuando anunciaron su relación. El quinceañero se preocupaba por Aoi. Aunque saber eso no había que su molestia disminuyera.

Exasperado se acabó de un trago la cerveza y se dirigió a la sala, dispuesto a intentar dormir, aunque solo fuera un par de horas.


	13. Capítulo 12

Mikan se despertó sobresaltada, empapada de sudor y con un grito atrapado en su garganta. Nuevamente había tenido pesadillas, aún podía sentir las crueles manos que la sostenían y el frío de la pared, aún escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Youichi, el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose y las malévolas palabras susurradas en su oído.

Se abrazó con fuerza intentando darse algo de calor, y fue entonces cuando sintió la afelpada cobija bajo sus brazos. Confundida parpadeó para alejar las lagrimas y sus recuerdos y se fijó en su alrededor. Estaba en una amplia habitación, similar a la suya, pero las paredes estaban pintadas de azul con negro, una alta biblioteca de madera clara estaba ubicada en una esquina, diversos mangas llenaban la mayoría de los estantes, junto con gruesos tomos de arquitectura y diseño; un sillón orejero de cuero blanco estaba junto a la biblioteca, las cortinas eran negras y estaban descorridas dejando entrar la luz del amanecer. Al otro lado de la habitación un portátil negro estaba sobre el escritorio de caoba, junto a una pequeña lampara.

Nerviosa por no reconocer el lugar, salió rápidamente de la cama y envolvió la delgada cobija alrededor de su cuerpo, sintiendo algo de alivio al comprobar que aún tenía la ropa puesta. Indecisa miró por varios segundos la puerta de la habitación contemplando sus opciones. Sin saber donde estaba ni como había llegado allí no podía decir si lo que le esperaba al otro lado era bueno o no, lo último que recordaba era haber dejado la habitación de Youichi en estado de pánico, por lo que al menos debía estar en la academia. Había visitado una vez el dormitorio de su hermano así que estaba segura que esa no era su habitación, lo cuál la dejaba con la pregunta más importante: ¿de quién era la habitación?

Respirando profundamente para armarse de valor, apretó el agarre que tenía sobre la manta y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Suavemente giró el pomo, y asomó la cabeza antes de salir completamente del dormitorio. El apartamento estaba en completo silencio, por lo que intentó no hacer ningún ruido al caminar. No sabía si alguien más estaba allí durmiendo o si estaba sola, pero ciertamente no quería averiguarlo. Saldría de allí rápidamente antes de que alguien supiera que había despertado.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de entrada cuando una familiar voz la detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sobresaltada, se giró rápidamente y su mirada se encontró con unos profundos ojos carmesí observándola desde el sofá. Natsume estaba apoyado sobre los codos, mirándola con curiosidad, y a juzgar por su alborotado cabello y el bostezo que dio diría que acababa de despertarse.

El pequeño alivio que sintió al verlo allí la tomó por sorpresa. No entendía como podía sentirse aliviada de que este fuera el cuarto de Natsume y no de alguien más, si algo debía estar horrorizada. Sabía lo temperamental que era su compañero, y con lo tonta que era seguramente no tardaría mucho en enojarlo.

—Y-Y-Yo…

Cerró los ojos al escuchar su tartamudeo, sin saber como reaccionaría el pelinegro. Días antes, cuando estaban con Youichi no pareció molestarse por su ineptitud al hablar, pero no había estado segura si era porque realmente no le molestaba o si la presencia de su hermano evitaba que mostrara sus verdaderas emociones.

Natsume suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá.

—Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta cuando salgas.

Los ojos de Mikan se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Eh?

Natsume levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla.

—Ibas a marcharte, ¿no?

Mikan asintió lentamente.

—¿N-No te importa? —le preguntó en un susurró.

—¿Acaso debería? —respondió Natsume frunciendo el ceño—. La única razón por la que te traje aquí fue porque tuviste un ataque de pánico en el bosque, y yo era el único que estaba allí. Traerte a mi habitación era mucho más fácil que llevarte con Youichi y tener lidiar con él.

—Oh.

Mikan se sonrojó. De todas las personas tenía que ser Natsume quien viera su ataque de pánico. Debía pensar que era una idiota asustadiza. Ni siquiera era capaz de mantener una conversación apropiada con él.

Natsume la miró por unos segundos más antes de girarse de medio lado y hacerle un ademan con la mano.

—Como sea, cierra bien al salir.

Dudosa Mikan se dirigió hacia la puerta y colocó la mano en el pomo, luego volteó a verlo sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que él realmente no estaba bromeando. Al ver que no se había movido ni un poco, abrió la puerta y salió. Cuando comenzó a cerrarla tras ella se detuvo por un momento y respiró profundo.

—Gra-gracias, Natsume —susurró.

Luego cerró rápidamente y corrió a su habitación al final del pasillo. No fue sino hasta que estuvo a salvo dentro de su apartamento que se dio cuenta que aún llevaba la manta de Natsume.

Natsume suspiró, y se giró en el sofá colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos.

¿Por qué rayos le tenía tanto miedo Mikan?

Al principio cuando se despertó al escucharla salir de su habitación decidió hacerse el dormido para ver que es lo que ella haría, pero luego de unos minutos al darse cuenta de cuales eran sus intenciones, no pudo evitar hacerle saber que estaba allí.

Había querido preguntarle sobre su ataque de pánico, pero al verla allí parada con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su rostro pálido y sus manos temblando ligeramente supo que no tenía caso. Aún cuando Mikan lograra hablarle, nunca le hubiera contestado sobre ello. No confiaba en él y aquello lo enojaba. Claro, la chica no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, apenas y habían interactuado un par de horas en las últimas semanas. Era lógico que no confiara en él, lo entendía. Pero aun así estaba enojado.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan enredadas?

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, pronto fue medio día, y la mayoría de alumnos se disponía a almorzar. Algunos iban a la cafetería, otros preferían acomodarse en los terrenos cerca de los edificios de clases, otros comían en la terraza o pasillos. Youichi por su parte caminaba por uno de los senderos del campus pateando enojadamente una piedra.

Su hermana no había regresado el día anterior y tampoco había ido a clases. Estaba preocupado, sabía que los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior la habían sacudido y con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres días lo más seguro es que Mikan estuviera cerca de su límite. En esos momentos realmente prefería estar a su lado, asegurarse de que no hiciera alguna locura, de que estuviera bien, pero Mikan no estaba en su habitación y no tenía idea de donde rayos podría estar. Esa estúpida academia era demasiado grande, y aunque se había pasado toda la mañana buscándola no logró encontrarla.

Pateó con más fuerza la piedra, la cual salió volando y chocó contra una de las bancas de piedra que estaban ubicadas a lo largo del sendero. Suspirando se dejó caer en la banca tras él y dirigió su mirada al despejado cielo. De haber sabido que las cosas iban a estar así, no se habría metido en esa pelea… No, si era honesto consigo mismo aún habría buscado pelea a pesar de saber que su hermana lo iba a encontrar, solo hubiera tenido más cuidado de no dejarse golpear el rostro. Había estado tan enojado en ese momento que necesitó un escape. Aquel fuego que siempre ardía en su interior era cada vez más difícil de controlar, en especial desde que comenzó a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que había pasado por alto a lo largo de los años. Y como si eso no fuera poco los receptores de su ira no estaban en ningún lugar cercano, por lo que no podía desquitarse directamente con ellos.

Sabía que, si Mikan descubría lo que estaba pensando, lo regañaría fuertemente. Su hermana aborrecía las peleas, y la violencia, siempre lo había reprendido cuando se metía en alguna pelea, y no podía culparla; entendía porque lo odiaba. En serio lo hacía. Pero para él no solo era una forma de escape, sino también una forma de mantenerse estable. Si se aferraba al enojo, entonces las demás emociones que lo embargaban no podrían destruirlo. Era mejor estar enojado que sentirse culpable, el enojo le permitía mantenerse de pie, le permitía proteger a su hermana, proteger a Aoi, proteger a sus amigos; en cambio la culpa lo destruiría, lo consumiría lentamente hasta que no quedará más que un agujero negro dentro de él. La culpa creaba dudas, destruía tú confianza, alimentaba él miedo, hacía que cometieras locuras, que te encerraras en ti mismo y él se rehusaba a ser nuevamente alguien patético, débil e indefenso. Su hermana no lo había criado para ser alguien incapaz de afrontar lo que la vida le tirara, si bien Mikan vivía en miedo constante y se culpaba de muchas cosas, no era alguien débil. Quizás ella no lo sabía, pero el siempre pudo verlo, Mikan se negaba a dejarse consumir por la oscuridad, más aún, se negó a que aquella oscuridad lo consumiera a él. Y él definitivamente no iba a botar todos sus esfuerzos a la basura; hasta que encontrara una mejor manera de lidiar con las cosas se aferraría al enojo. Sabía que era algo arriesgado, estaba caminando por una fina línea, al igual que la culpa el enojo podía hacer que cometieras locuras, que perdieras la razón, y que muchas veces te dieras cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que hacías. Pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, y sin importar que sucediera conocía los límites y no planeaba cruzar aquella línea.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí —dijo burlonamente una voz masculina sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Pero si es Youichi, el pequeño protegido de Hyuuga.

Youichi dirigió su fría mirada a los tres chicos frente a él. Parecían ser unos años mayor, probablemente universitarios; no los conocía, aunque algo lucía vagamente familiar en el joven de la izquierda.

—Habíamos planeado hacerte una visita en estos días, pero supongo que debo agradecerte. Nos ahorraste el tener que buscarte —dijo el veinteañero de la izquierda sonriendo con malicia—. Soy Ryu Hiragisawa.

Youichi suspiró con irritación y se colocó de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Realmente no estaba de humor para esa clase de juegos.

—Oh, vamos. No vas a marcharte tan pronto, ¿o sí? —preguntó el joven pelirrojo de la derecha cerrándole el paso al quinceañero—. ¿No te interesa saber porque te buscábamos?

Youichi se encogió de hombros.

—No, realmente.

Ryu bufó.

—Tch, que aburrido. Y yo que pensé que serías más entretenido que Hyuuga —dijo desanimadamente Ryu, como si realmente lamentara la falta de reacción de Youichi—. Oh, bueno. Como sea. Cierto pajarillo me comentó que gracias a ti mi pequeño hermano está en el hospital, y creí que lo mejor sería agradecerte correctamente por ello.

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron aún más a Youichi.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó Youichi frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, como dije, es el que mandaste al hospital.

—Últimamente he mandado a muchos al hospital —dijo Youichi con irritación, comenzando a caminar lejos de ellos—, pero dale mis saludes.

Ryu agarró fuertemente el hombro de Youichi cuando este pasó junto a él y compartió una mirada de complicidad con sus amigos, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, o de que alguno de los demás pudiera dar el primer golpe, Youichi se giró rápidamente, dando un paso hacia el lado y le dio un puñetazo en el plexo solar, quitándole el aliento a Ryu. Y antes de que este supiera que estaba pasando, envolvió su tricep con el brazo y lo empujó hacia abajo para luego darle un rodillazo en la cabeza.

Enojado el pelirrojo arremetió contra él seguido de su amigo. Youichi rápidamente desvió el puñetazo del pelirrojo y lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza desbalanceándolo completamente, luego antes de que la patada del otro universitario pudiera impactar en su cuerpo, dio un paso hacia el lado esquivando completamente el golpe antes de lanzarle una patada de noventa grados hacia el lado de la cabeza, causando así que este cayera al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Iban dos faltaba uno.

Avergonzado, dolorido y enojado el pelirrojo intentó atacar nuevamente, pero antes de que este pudiera terminar de acercarse, Youichi lo interceptó dándole una fuerte patada en la rodilla. Un repugnante chasquido resonó segundos antes de que el universitario cayera al suelo gritando de dolor.

—Si van a ir amenazando a la gente, al menos asegúrense de poder dar una buena pelea —dijo Youichi mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. Cuando este solo volvió a gemir y rodó en el suelo agarrándose la pierna, Youichi chasqueó la lengua y pasó junto a él.

Sí, era fácil perder el control cuando estas enojado, pero ciertamente ayudaba a generar respeto.

* * *

Mikan suspiró por tercera vez en diez minutos y contuvo el impulso de mover su pie nerviosamente. Quería irse de allí, quería tener el valor suficiente para levantarse y marcharse de allí sin importar las consecuencias, después de todo fue Persona y el mismo director de la rama primaria quienes le dijeron que se presentara luego de clases y aún así llevaba quince minutos sentada esperando que la llamaran. No sabía si el director realmente estaba ocupado o si era alguna clase de técnica para ponerla nerviosa, pero sea lo que sea ciertamente estaba funcionado.

Había pasado la mayoría del día oculta en uno de los bosques, leyendo uno de sus libros nuevos, intentando relajarse y prepararse mentalmente para esa reunión. Y cuando llegó la hora de dirigirse al edificio central, había estado segura de tener sus emociones bajo control, de estar preparada para lo que iba a venir, sin embargo, la espera nuevamente había alterado sus nervios. Sin tener algo con lo que distraerse, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que vio al director de primaria, lo sorprendida que estuvo al ver su apariencia infantil, lo disgustada que se sintió al escucharlo aceptar la propuesta de Reiji, y lo petrificada que quedó al ver aquella torcida sonrisa sarcástica y mirada de desdén. Había esperado que todas las cosas que Reiji solía decirle sobre aquel hombre fueran mentira, pero no le costó mucho descubrir lo acertadas que eran. No necesitaba conocer bien al hombre para saber que, para él la gente no eran más que peones para un fin, y que ella pronto haría parte de su tablero de juego.

¿Qué clase de juego y qué fin? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar. Sin importar el papel que jugara, seguiría siendo solo eso, una ficha en un inmenso tablero, y sino fuera por el hecho de que tenía que moverse alrededor de dos tableros de juego diferentes, ser una pieza más del director estaría bien con ella. Después de todo estaba acostumbrada.

Suspirando nuevamente, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró fuertemente los ojos. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que su ambarina mirada se posara en la oscura figura de Persona.

—El director te recibirá ahora.

Mikan se colocó de pie, jalando las mangas de su camisa y resistió el impulso de bufar. Como si fuera su culpa que el director tuviera que gastar tiempo en ella.

La habitación era bastante amplia, considerando que era la oficina de un director de colegio. Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz a raudales iluminando todo el lugar, las lisas paredes color crema le daban un toque cálido al lugar, y contrastaban perfectamente con el suelo de marmol negro. Una amplia chimenea de piedra adornaba la pared de entrada, y los sillones de cuero frente a ella le daban una sensación acogedora al lugar. Al costado derecho de la habitación, a unos metros de la puerta, una mesa de ajedrez blanca mostraba una partida ya iniciada. Finalmente, la mirada de Mikan se posó en el niño de trece años sentado tras el escritorio frente a los ventanales.

—Tome asiento, señorita Sakura —dijo el director haciendo un ademan hacia las sillas ubicadas frente al escritorio.

Mikan cruzó en silencio la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la silla sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre con apariencia de niño. Persona se ubicó rápidamente tras el director.

—Primero que todo espero, señorita que estas tres semanas hayan sido de gran satisfacción para usted y le hayan ayudado a adaptarse en este nuevo ambiente —dijo el director apoyando los codos en el escritorio y entrecruzando sus dedos. Mikan permaneció en silencio, por lo que Kounji continuó—. Asumo que sabe porque estamos aquí.

Mikan asintió.

—Bien. El día de hoy, comenzará oficialmente sus clases alices en la clase de habilidades peligrosas, lo que quiere decir, que a partir de hoy sus alices serán entrenados y usted los pondrá al servicio de la academia. Verá, ser miembro de la clase peligrosa es al mismo tiempo un honor y una responsabilidad. En comparación al resto de las clases de habilidades alices, el numero de miembros pertenecientes a las habilidades peligrosas es bajo; esto se debe a que solo los usuarios con alices de gran alcance y poder pueden pertenecer a ella. En otras palabras, alices, que de no ser manejados y entrenados correctamente son bastante inestables y pueden convertirse en un peligro para la sociedad.

Así que aún formando parte del mundo alice, ella seguía siendo considerada peligrosa para los demás. Aquello no debía molestarle, después de todo ya lo sabía, había pasado su vida entera siendo tratada como si fuera alguna clase de animal salvaje, pero por alguna razón aún le molestaba.

—Antiguamente, dichos usuarios alices eran completamente marginados de la sociedad tanto alice como regular, y tenían prohibido usar su alice a no ser que fuera por orden directa. Vivian una vida miserable, viéndose obligados a no salir jamás de la academia, sin ser capaces de relacionarse con otras personas fuera de su círculo, siendo la burla constante de todos y usualmente siendo castigados severamente cuando usaban su alice —continuó el director, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si no pudiera creer que aquella situación fue real. Pero Mikan no tenía problema creyéndolo, después de todo parte de eso le era muy familiar—. Me gustaría decir que todo esto pasó siglos atrás, pero desafortunadamente las cosas no comenzaron a cambiar sino hace algunas décadas, cuando la sociedad alice finalmente se dio cuenta de lo injusto que era todo aquello. Después de todo nadie escoge el alice con el que nace, ¿verdad?

Una vez más Mikan asintió al ver que Kounji hacía una pausa, como si quisiera que ella apoyara su idea.

—Por ese motivo la clase de habilidades peligrosas fue creada. Un lugar donde aquellos usuarios inestables y poderosos podrían aprender a controlar mejor sus alices sin temor a ser marginados y rechazados como antes, donde podrían vivir con libertad y recibir el trato adecuado según nuestra sociedad. Después de todo, entre más poderoso sea un usuario alice, más importancia y privilegios tiene; por supuesto antiguamente esto no se aplicaba a ellos, ya que existía una línea de poder en donde una vez cruzada pasabas de ser _la crème de la crème_ a un marginado sin derecho. Sin embargo, aún con la clase de habilidades peligrosas la gente no estaba dispuesta a confiar ciegamente en esta clase de usuarios, por lo que, a cambio de todos estos privilegios, cada uno de los miembros de la clase debá demostrar su valía poniendo sus alices al servicio de la sociedad. Y ahí es donde entro yo, como uno de los directores de la academia me fue encomendado vigilar los movimientos de los de habilidades peligrosas, en otras palabras, ser la cabeza de esta iniciativa dentro de la academia.

El director no podía estar hablando en serio. En otras palabras, a cambio de tener algo de «libertad», ¿tendría que usar sus alices para lo que los demás quisieran, sin derecho a oponerse? ¿Cómo eso era mejor que la vida de los alices en el pasado? ¿Qué acaso no era cambiar una jaula de hierro por una de oro?

—Normalmente me mantengo al margen y la mayoría del manejo de la clase se lo dejo a Persona, solo me mantengo informado de los sucesos e intervengo si alguna situación se sale de su control. Sin embargo, ya que su situación, poderes, e ingreso son tan… especiales, a partir de hoy, todos sus progresos me serán reportados por Persona. Yo me encargaré de supervisarla directamente y cada dos semanas evaluaré personalmente su desempeño. De esa forma si alguien llega a oponerse por su presencia aquí o a exigir que sus privilegios sean revocados, me será más fácil convencerlos y ayudarla a solventar la situación. Está de más decir, que si encuentro su desempeño pobre me veré en la obligación de tomar medidas correctivas.

Mikan apretó fuertemente sus manos sobre su regazo, intentando no temblar. Eso tenía que ser una broma. No solo tenía que someterse como todos los de la clase a servir a la sociedad, sino que también su libertad sería más pequeña en comparación a los demás. ¿Cómo era posible que aún cuando Reiji no estuviera allí su vida seguía empeorando?

—Con eso dicho, ¿tiene alguna pregunta, señorita Sakura?

Mikan negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, por favor siga a su profesor hacia su clase. En el camino Persona se encargará de explicarle mejor como funciona la clase de habilidades peligrosas y de decirle específicamente que es lo que se espera de usted.

El director ni siquiera había terminado de hablar, cuando Persona ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. Anonadada Mikan miró por unos segundos más a Kounji, luego se colocó lentamente de pie y siguió al profesor, no sin antes mirar por última vez el tablero de ajedrez. La reina negra había sido movida. Su lugar en el tablero de juego recién comenzaba.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Feliz día de la mujer. Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Los miembros de la clase de habilidades peligrosas estaban tan ocupados como siempre, aquellos que no estaban actualmente trabajando en una misión se encontraban en la sede central entrenando y practicando el control de los alices. A diferencia de las clases regulares, o de los miembros de las demás clases de habilidades, los estudiantes de habilidades peligrosas no perdían el tiempo charlando entre ellos, no ignoraban a sus mentores y ciertamente no se saltaban las clases. Ser parte de aquella clase era exigente, y aunque a muchos no les gustaba estar allí u obedecer, todos sabían que habría serias consecuencias sino participaban. Persona no era alguien clemente, su enseñanza era espartana, y sus castigos eran difíciles de olvidar. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían sufrido al menos una vez uno de sus castigos, y ciertamente todos habían visto a alguien ser castigado. Persona no toleraba la pereza y la debilidad, y nadie en esa clase quería ser el siguiente en ser reprendido.

Por esa razón nadie consideraba saltarse la clase, ni siquiera Natsume o Youichi. Aunque ciertamente al quinceañero no le desagradaba tanto asistir como a otros. Estar allí le permitía desahogar algo de la ira que tenía a través del entrenamiento físico, le ayudaba a despejar la mente y muchas veces a manejar los recuerdos que aparecían en su mente. Sin mencionar que estar allí le daba beneficios adicionales, como mejorar su técnica de lucha, y aprender a manejar toda clase de situaciones; algo que hubiera apreciado saber en el pasado.

Por otro lado, a diferencia de Youichi, Natsume detestaba asistir. No le agradaba tener que ver a Persona todos los días, ni tener que entrenar aun cuando estaba agotado. Su desagrado a participar no se debía al entrenamiento físico —que a pesar de que a veces preferiría saltárselo le gustaba la sensación que el ejercicio dejaba en su cuerpo, le gustaba el deporte—, sino a los métodos de enseñanza, al hecho de tener que usar su alice para complacer a Persona, y sobre todo al objetivo por el cual todo eso se hacía. Habiendo entrado en la academia a los ocho años, le era imposible olvidar para que los entrenaban, le era imposible dejar ir el sentimiento de anhelo por ser como los demás, le era imposible no desear haber tenido una infancia normal y no haber sido obligado a crecer tan rápido. Sabía que no todas las misiones eran malas, y que algunas eran necesarias, solo odiaba no haber tenido la opción de elegir.

La puerta de entrada se abrió en silencio, y Persona entró en el edificio seguido de Mikan. Según lo que el profesor le había contado, aquella estructura hecha de diamante estaba compuesta por seis pisos: en el primero estaba el área de gimnasio, una pequeña cafetería y una enfermería. En el segundo estaban las piscinas, el tercero estaba dividido en las diferentes arenas de lucha, en el cuarto estaban las habitaciones de entrenamiento alice, el quinto era el circuito de obstáculos y finalmente en el sexto estaba la oficina de Persona, la sala de juntas, y la oficina del psicólogo. Aún sabiendo esto, Mikan no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad su alrededor mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras. Algunos estudiantes entrenaban en las cintas corredoras, otros estaban en las maquinas de pesa, y algunos como Natsume y Youichi golpeaban los sacos de boxeo. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que sin importar lo concentrados que estaban los estudiantes todos parecían detenerse a mirarlos cuando pasaban junto a ellos, estaba segura que aquello se debía más a la imponente presencia de Persona que a su presencia allí, pero no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida. Fijó su mirada en el suelo.

Persona se detuvo junto a uno de los entrenadores para hablar con él, y ella aprovechó el momento para mirar nuevamente la zona donde estaba su hermano. Tanto él como Natsume se habían detenido completamente y estaban mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido, aunque podía deducir que Youichi estaba más preocupado que molesto, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo del pelinegro, quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y labios firmemente apretados. Aquella reacción la extrañó, había creído que a pesar del incomodo momento de esta mañana el joven no estaba enojado con ella, sin embargo, era evidente que algo le molestaba, y como no lo había visto desde entonces suponía que en realidad algo de lo que le dijo realmente lo había enojado. Aunque no podía deducir que. Quizás su ineptitud para hablar sí lo irritaba.

Incomoda se movió nerviosamente en el lugar, y se jaló las mangas de su camisa. Detestaba ser el centro de atención y de ser posible solo quería salir de allí y alejarse de la mirada de todos, especialmente de la furiosa mirada carmesí de Natsume. No obstante, aún tenía que seguir a Persona hasta su oficina para que le diera sus limitadores alices, le presentara a su futuro entrenador, y al medico el cual le haría un chequeo. Eso definitivamente no era algo de lo que quisiera participar, el solo pensar tener a alguien lo suficientemente cerca para tomarle el pulso y revisar su corazón le asustaba, sin mencionar la probabilidad de que pudiera ver sus cicatrices. Pero tenía que hacerse, o al menos eso es lo que Persona le había dicho cuando notó su reticencia. Al parecer de acuerdo a ese chequeo todos sus futuros entrenamientos serían planeados. El único pequeño consuelo que encontró en medio de todo eso fue, que el medico tenía prohibido hablar sobre lo sucedido en las consultas por eso de la confidencialidad médico-paciente.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención, y rápidamente se giró para ver que Persona había terminado de hablar y estaba dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia las escaleras. Suspirando comenzó a caminar tras él con renuencia. Su mirada se encontró con la de Youichi, y no le costó entender la pregunta que vio en sus grises ojos. Suspirando negó levemente con la cabeza. El ceño fruncido de Youichi se profundizó, y Mikan supo antes de que él se moviera que su hermano tenía toda la intención de seguirla para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Una vez más negó con la cabeza y lo miró con severidad por unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada y concentrarse en el camino frente a ella.

Frustrado Youichi observó como Mikan desaparecía por las escaleras. No lo entendía, no era normal en ella rechazarlo por tanto tiempo, usualmente luego de que algo como lo de ayer sucedía ella pasaba algunas horas sola y luego iba a buscarlo para dejarle saber que estaba bien. Sin embargo, esta vez no solo le había asegurado que no estaba bien, sino que también le había prohibido acercársele. ¿Realmente estaba tan molesta por la pelea del día anterior? O ¿se debía a algo más? No la entendía, y tampoco podía ir a preguntárselo. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Mikan no lo quería con ella en esos momentos, y cuando ella estaba así no importaba lo mucho que le preguntara ella jamás le respondería.

Molesto dio media vuelta y golpeó con fuerza el saco de arena. Por ahora haría lo que ella quería y se concentraría en el entrenamiento, pero si luego de clase ella aún estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo entonces la obligaría a hablar con él.

* * *

El anochecer llegó rápidamente dándole un aspecto fantasmal y etéreo a los bosques de la academia. La lluvia caía torrencialmente alimentando los campos y flores que había en el campus, dejando los caminos de ladrillo llenos de charcos y lodo. Pocos, por no decir ningún estudiante se atrevía a aventurarse fuera de los dormitorios ya que la tormenta era inusualmente fuerte considerando aquella época del año.

Sintiéndose frustrado, molesto, y preocupado Youichi entró en su habitación sin importarle el reguero de agua que estaba haciendo, y de un portazo cerró la puerta, sobresaltando a las diez personas sentadas en su sala.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Aoi colocándose de pie rápidamente.

Youichi negó con la cabeza.

—No estaba en los lugares que se me ocurrieron, y con esta tormenta no tiene caso seguir buscando. A penas y puedo ver lo que hay frente a mí —exclamó con frustración mientras se quitaba su chaqueta ensopada y la colgaba en el perchero junto a la puerta—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Alguna nueva noticia?

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos sin saber como decirle al quinceañero. Finalmente fue Ruka quien habló.

—Algunas personas creyeron verla, pero no pudieron decirnos donde exactamente por lo que no pudimos encontrarla.

Youichi suspiró profundamente, y se apartó varios mechones de cabello húmedo de los ojos.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. Si llega a venir díganle que me espere.

—¿Realmente crees que va a venir? —preguntó Sumire frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué toda esta búsqueda no era porque creíste que estaba ocultándose en alguna parte?

Youichi se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Tarde o temprano vendrá. No puede esconderse para siempre, no es su estilo.

—¿Creen que le pasó algo? Quiero decir, hace una hora comenzó a llover y ella aún no ha regresado a los dormitorios —dijo Anna mirando a sus amigos con preocupación—. ¿No deberíamos avisarles a los profesores?

—Yo digo que esperemos media hora más, y si para entonces aún no ha regresado a su habitación le decimos a Narumi —opinó Yuu alejándose de su lugar en la ventana.

Youichi asintió distraídamente y se dirigió hacia el baño. Una vez estuvo fuera de la vista Nonoko se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y susurró:

—¿No les parece que Youichi está actuando algo extraño? Aún con está tormenta se está tomando las cosas con calma.

Anna asintió.

—Hace unas horas estaba gritándonos por no querer buscar a Mikan, diciendo que algo serio debía estar sucediendo porque no podía encontrarla y ahora que el clima está empeorando actúa como si no hubiera problema alguno.

—Quizás, finalmente decidió aceptar que no hay razón para preocuparse. Después de todo Mikan asistió a la clase de habilidades peligrosas, ¿no? Es probable que simplemente se sintiera abrumada y quisiera estar sola. Al menos eso es lo que Natsume hace la mayoría de veces luego de clases —dijo Koko jugueteando con la lata de soda que tenía en la mano.

Aoi miró con preocupación el corredor.

—Esperemos que ese sea el caso.

Mientras los amigos cambiaban el tema a cosas más ligeras, Youichi luchaba por controlar sus emociones. Estaba furioso con su hermana. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Cómo desaparecía por un día entero sin ni siquiera avisarle? ¿Cómo podía ir a la clase de habilidades peligrosas, decirle que no estaba bien y luego volver a desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Mikan?!

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba? Cuando no volvió a verla durante la clase pensó en esperarla a la entrada, pero ella ya se había ido quien sabe a dónde. Uno de los entrenadores que estaba por allí la vio salir corriendo, y según le dijo a Youichi parecía estar llorando. ¿Por qué no lo había buscado?

—¡Ah, rayos! —gritó golpeando la pared de la ducha.

No sabía que hacer, se sentía perdido. Mikan nunca lo había alejado de esa manera. La había visto tocar fondo, había visto sus crisis, había estado allí cuando ella pensó por un momento en quitarse la vida, entonces ¿por qué no podía estar también con ella hoy?

Había estado tan asustado de que Mikan volviera a caer en la desesperanza que había acudido a Natsume pidiéndole que le ayudara a buscar a Mikan, y cuando no lograron encontrarla no dudó en acudir al resto de sus amigos. En esos momentos solo pensaba en encontrarla, en asegurarse de que estuviera bien y de que no fuera a hacer alguna locura, pero las horas pasaban y no había rastro de ella. Finalmente, mientras la buscaba bajo la lluvia intentando pensar donde podía estar fue que comprendió que de alguna manera sabía que ella iba a estar bien, o al menos que no iba a hacer alguna locura. Después de todo si no fuera así, ella ya habría tratado de hacer algo y él ciertamente lo habría _sabido_. Estaba completamente seguro de ello. Fue por eso que decidió dejar de buscarla y regresar, decidió confiar en ella y dejar que acudiera a él a su propio tiempo como siempre lo hacía.

Por supuesto saber eso no hacía que aquello fuera más fácil, ni que la preocupación y enojo desaparecieran.

Exhalando fuertemente cerró la llave, y salió de la ducha envolviendo la toalla alrededor de su cadera. Cuando hablara con Mikan iba a asegurarse de que entendiera cuantos años lo había hecho envejecer en un solo día.

Los golpes en la puerta se produjeron minutos después de que él hubiera regresado a la sala completamente arreglado. Acababa de sentarse en el suelo contra la ventana, dispuesto a distraerse con algo de conversación cuando el primer golpe resonó. Se puso de pie de un salto y abrió la puerta antes de que la persona pudiera terminar de tocar.

Mikan estaba totalmente empapada, su largo cabello castaño chorreaba agua por su ya mojada camisa negra, la cual se aferraba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Un pequeño charco de agua comenzaba a formarse a sus pies.

—¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías? ¡Te busqué por todos lados! —Youichi no había planeado gritarle tan pronto la viera, pero no pudo evitarlo, toda la preocupación que llevaba acumulando en ese día se desvaneció al verla allí y el enojo se hizo cargo.

Mikan se encogió visiblemente y agachó aún más la cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó en un susurro apenas audible, decidiendo no responder las preguntas de su hermano.

Youichi entrecerró los ojos, pero se hizo a un lado dándole campo. Los zapatos de Mikan chillaron cuando caminó, dejando marcas húmedas a su paso y la atención de los diez jóvenes sentados en la sala se centró sobre ella, pero Mikan no pareció notarlo. Estaba demasiado exhausta como para hacerlo.

Youichi cerró la puerta tras ella y se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hermana.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

Mikan respiró profundamente, pero no pudo encontrar en sí misma la fuerza suficiente para responderle a su hermano. Sabiendo que Youichi estaba a punto de perder la paciencia Aoi se apresuró a intervenir.

—Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien, Mikan. Youichi nos tuvo a todos buscándote por horas —dijo la pelinegra intentando una técnica diferente a la de su novio.

La mirada de Mikan rápidamente se dirigió hacia la quinceañera, y sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente por la sorpresa al notar los demás integrantes de la habitación. Nerviosa se removió incómodamente en el lugar, haciendo que más agua se acumulara a sus pies.

—¿Ho-horas? —preguntó finalmente luego de unos segundos más de silencio.

—Sí, horas —confirmó Youichi. Su tono de voz fue más duro del que quería, pero no podía evitarlo—. ¿Qué creíste que pasaría luego de nuestro encuentro en la clase de habilidades peligrosas? ¿Qué simplemente sonreiría ante tu rechazo y te dejaría andar por ahí, aún sabiendo el estado en que estabas? Bueno, pues lo siento, no es mi estilo.

Mikan se giró levemente para mirar a su hermano, quien aún continuaba recostado contra la puerta en la misma posición. Sabía que Youichi iba a estar molesto, pero nunca se imaginó cuánto.

—Sé que estás enojado, You, pero…

—¿Enojado? No—preguntó el quinceañero apartándose de la puerta, y acercándose lentamente a ella. Mikan retrocedió instintivamente—. No, Mikan no estoy enojado. Estoy furioso. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hiciste pasar?

Natsume nunca había visto a Youichi tan molesto. En vez de gritar como usualmente hacía, su voz era baja, casi un susurro, y sus movimientos eran lentos y precisos como los de un depredador. Mikan debió haber pensado lo mismo, porque retrocedió varios pasos más hasta casi chocarse con la silla donde Anna seguía sentada.

—Yo n-no quise…

Youichi nuevamente se acercó a su hermana, haciendo que esta finalmente se tropezara con el respaldar del sillón.

—¿Acaso ahora me tienes miedo, Mikan? —preguntó Youichi con sorna. Sabía que actuar de esa manera podía tener grandes repercusiones en su hermana y en la relación entre ellos, pero necesitaba saber, necesitaba asegurarse de que las cosas entre ellos no hubieran cambiado por su culpa—. Ahora que sabes lo que hacemos los de habilidades peligrosas, ahora que te diste cuenta de lo que soy capaz, ¿me temes?

Mikan estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, se sentía drenada, rota y completamente acorralada, pero algo dentro de ella se rompió al escuchar el tono de Youichi. Quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrada a ser la receptora de la ira de su hermano, quizás se debía a todos los acontecimientos de las ultimas dos semanas, tal vez fue por el ataque de pánico que había tenido esa tarde durante el chequeo médico, o tal vez simplemente era porque se trataba de Youichi, pero sea lo que sea algo en ella se quebró. Una risa sin humor escapó de sus labios.

—¿Temerte? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No eres más que un niño jugando a ser un adulto. ¡¿Crees que tienes derecho de venir y gritarme?! ¡¿De enojarte porque no te digo todo lo que pasa en mi vida?! ¡Pues no es así!

Los diez jóvenes, quienes nuca antes la escuchado hablar en un tono más fuerte que un susurró, miraron sorprendidos a la joven. Sin embargo, Youichi solo entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos.

—¡Déjate de bromas! —gritó el quinceañero, perdiendo finalmente el control. En esos momentos no le importaba donde estaba ni quien pudiera escucharlos, todo a su alrededor desapareció excepto por su hermana y todas las emociones que llevaba reprimiendo desde hace meses, salieron al escuchar las palabras de Mikan—. ¡Tú nunca me has contado nada! ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡¿Realmente piensas que nunca noté que me escondías algo?! Quizás no pude entender que era en ese entonces porque era muy pequeño, pero ciertamente lo entiendo ahora.

Mikan frunció el ceño sin entender como habían llegado a eso. Todo lo que había querido al ir allí era hablar calmadamente con su hermano sobre los sucesos de ese día.

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! —exclamó frustrada.

—De lo que siempre intentaste esconder. Tú, Luna y Mihara.

Mikan se petrificó. No había forma que él supiera sobre eso, ¿o sí? Había pasado años ocultándole aquello, alejándolo de esa horrible mujer, intentando protegerlo de aquel mundo. Entonces, ¿cómo es que ahora que estaban lejos de aquella pesadilla, de aquel lugar, él lo descubrió?

Casi como si leyera su mente Youichi continuó:

—Siempre supe que algo ocultabas, pero no fue sino hasta hace unos meses cuando empecé a unir los cabos sueltos. Es difícil no hacerlo cuando hay cosas que no puedes olvidar sin importar que —Sonrió, era una sonrisa sin humor, vacía y hueca que hacía juego con su mirada. Incapaz de quedarse quieto comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Su expresión oscureciéndose cada vez más con cada paso que daba—. Detalles que antes pasaba por alto de repente se volvieron importantes, cosas que alguna vez pensé eran un juego se convirtieron en algo oscuro, palabras que siempre creí entender adquirieron un nuevo significado. No tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que era lo que sucedía.

Mikan negó con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de temblar. Él no podía saberlo, no _debía_ saberlo, si lo hacía todo cambiaría. No volvería a verla de la misma manera, no volvería a tratarla como antes, más aún aquello los destruiría. No podía perder eso, no podía perder a su hermanito. No así.

Youichi se detuvo y volteó a verla. La atormentada mirada de su hermano le atravesó el corazón. Ira y dolor llenaban su mirada, pero también había algo más, algo que detuvo su corazón. Odio.

—Lo que pasó hace dos años y medio… no fue algo fortuito ¿o sí?

Mikan colapsó. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla, y su mundo se volvió completamente negro.


End file.
